En Busca del Corazòn
by E.BACKER
Summary: EL final de mi primer fic, espero sus comentarios. nos vemos pronto¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

**EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

No puedo creer que haya pasado más de un año, y aun no me reconozco… cuando me veo en el espejo. ¡O será talvez que temo darme cuenta en que me convirtió el dolor.

¡Candy¿cuando dejaras de hacerte los mismos cuestionamientos? debes sentirte dichosa, tienes todo lo que una joven de tu edad desearía para ser feliz; aunque este cambió se lo debes a la tía abuela, ella fue la que te convenció que era lo mejor para ti. Y yo que creía que no le importaba- _se acercó al espejo de su recamara y una mirada fría se reflejo en el espejo_- pero recuerda siempre¡tienes que vivir solo para ti¡-comento en voz fuerte para si misma.- Como lo dice Kate, solo para ti.

Creo que si no fuera por ella no hubiera podido soportar todas las clases de la tía.-_la joven seguía recordando y reflexionando, sobre todos los cambios que había sufrido su vida, mientras arreglaba su vestimenta_.- afortunadamente, llego para ingresar juntas a la afamada escuela de bellas artes en Chicago. Kate viene a ocupar el lugar de mi prima, pero para mí es como una hermana mayor, no tenemos secretos.

Ella, perdió a sus padres en un accidente de trancito y desde entonces ha pasado su vida de internado a internado.

Admiro en ella su espíritu alocado, aventurero, le encanta vivir el momento.-decía con una amplia sonrisa.- Ojala Annie fuera así.-se borro un poco la sonrisa.- ella está a punto de terminar sus clases de piano en el extranjero y llegara pronto, y con patty solo me comunico a través de cartas. Pero no debo sentirme sola tengo la atención de todos, solo viven para mí, por agradarme.-Mirándose el último detalle de su vestido.-Bueno a seguir para adelante.

•¿Ya estás lista?- pregunto una joven de su misma edad, su cabello era de color marrón, muy bonita.

•Sí.-_volteo a ver a la persona que ingreso_.- ¿Como me veo?

•Perfecta como siempre.-sentándose _con pesadez en la cama.- _no puedo creer que esta es nuestra última semana de descanso.- _dando pataletas en la cama_.- a volver otra vez a esas odiosas clases.

•Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado- _acercándose a ella_.- además recuerda que no es un internado.

•Si pero estoy cansada que me enseñen las mismas cosas de siempre.-_haciendo muecas_.- pararme, sentarme, saludar, hablar, tocar...

•Recuerda que debemos convertirnos en una Pandora.- _riendo._

•Si las mujeres que tienen todos las dones.-_después de una pausa_.-para casar marido

•Que cosas dices. Bajemos ya.-_jalándola._

Las dos jóvenes salieron de la recamara donde platicaban, habían planeado salir a cabalgar, a las dos les fascinaba la equitación.

supongo que tendrás todo listo para la fiesta de los Lancaster.- estaban bajando las escaleras cuando hizo la pregunta Kate.

•Si desde ayer

•Otra fiesta pequeña.-_Albert entro al salón cuando las jóvenes descendían_

•Albert ¡.-_se dirigió a el para abrazarlo_.- pensé que estabas en la empresa.

•Decidí quedarme a firmar aquí

•Entonces contaremos para almorzar con la presencia del tío abuelo.- haciendo reverencia.

•Muy graciosa Kate.

•Señoritas los caballos están listos.- hizo el aviso Dorothy quien había vuelto al servicio de candy a pedido de ella.

•vamos candy.-bajando rápido las escaleras.- verás que ahora te gano

•No es justo, esperadme.-saliendo tras ella.

•tengan cuidado.

El joven William, quien ahora el presidente y cabeza de todas las empresas Andry, veía con una sonrisa a las dos chicas, parecía que su mirada estaba algo melancólica.

•¿Te habrán escuchado?

Una voz le sorprendió por la espalda

•Archí me tomaste por sorpresa.

•Disculpa como no regresabas a la biblioteca decidí salir

•¿Tratabas de escapar del trabajo?

•Albert, no confundas esa es tu parte

•Es verdad.-Mirando por la ventana.-parece tan feliz- dijo de pronto.

•¿Quién?

•Candy

•No parece, lo es, no entiendo tu duda, tiene todo para serlo

•Todo no lo es lo material

•No lo digo por eso

•¿Entonces?

•Dime.-haciéndose el importante.- que chica no seria feliz con estos dos caballeros.

•Ja jaja tienes razón, entonces regresemos al trabajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

•Aunque hagas trampa no podrás ganarme.

•Ya me di cuenta.-respirando agitada.- descansemos un poco

•Esta bien.-Bajando del caballo.

•Deseas.-mostrándole un recipiente con agua.

•Si gracias

•Candy ¿te encuentras bien?

•Si ¿Por qué?

•Te vez un poco pálida

•Debe ser porque hice un poco de ejercicio temprano.

•¿Ejercicio? Lo que tu haces se llama tortura, no se por que te preocupas tanto por tu físico tienes una cinturita envidiable.

•Es por el ejercicio

•Los aparatos que tú tienes son de tortura.

•Subiendo al caballo.- mejor apurémonos, recuerda que tenemos que salir

•es cierto. Dime ¿solo Archí ira?

•Si. Lo siento pero a tu querido Albert no le gustan las fiestas.

•Por que lo dices así.-sonando seria.

•Tu lo sabes.-golpeando al caballo.- vamonos.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hola seguidoras de Candy, mi nombre es lady y este es mi primer fic. Debo decir que obtuve la decisión e inspiración de todas las excelentes escritoras que tuve la fortuna de leer en esta página, y que espero sigan escribiendo.

Espero que sea de su agrado mi historia, debo decirles que es un fic Terry y candy, ya que yo como muchas seguidoras no estuve de acuerdo con el final, recuerdo que renegaba cada vez q, nuestra amiga se sacrificaba por los demás, sin pensar en ella.

Bueno sin mas que agregar espero sus


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA INVITACIÓN AL PASADO**

**II**

¡Levántate, dormilona!

Ah... Déjame dormir un poco más – le rogó, cubriéndose el rostro con la cobija

No, ya es tarde - le dijo mientras la jalaba - ¡No seas testaruda!

Bailé mucho..., no seas cruel

Silencio... al parecer la muchacha no deseaba despertar, así que... tendría que utilizar un recurso más efectivo.

¿No quieres mirar estas fotos?

¿Qué fotos? – preguntó adormilada, de mala gana

Pues... ciertas fotografías tomadas anoche, salieron en todas las revistas de sociedades

No me importa...

¿En serio?..., ¡Qué pena!, y eso que saliste en tres paginas completas, incluyendo una dedicatoria... ¡Ciao!

¿Lo dices de... verdad?, ¿Qué dice? – preguntó ella con interés

Hum, siéntate para leértelo: "Ésta es la imagen de la hermosa y misteriosa hija de los Andley, quién estuvo ausente de casa por largo tiempo, ayer estuvo presente en la fiesta de bienvenida de la hija de los Rochefort. Al conocer a la Srta. Andry comprendemos porqué estuvo alejada de la prensa, seguro que la familia la quería mantener protegida de tantos admiradores, como el mismo que ahora escribe".

¿Qué te parece? ¡Fuiste toda una sensación!

...No me lo esperaba... – respondió sonriente y entusiasmada

Bueno ahora debes lucir mas radiante...

Toc, toc... llamaron a la puerta, era la fiel sirvienta y confidente de candy. Dorothy, entro a la recamara de la tia abuela.

Madame, llegó este sobre para usted

Gracias

Y mientras Dorothy salía de la alcoba la rubia prosiguió a abril el sobre.

Es una invitación...

**NUEVA YORK **

_Me dirijo cordialmente a usted mediante esta misiva, para hacerle participe que se llevará a cabo una ceremonia en honor a la visita que nos hará el Sr. William Dougther, ministro del rey de Inglaterra y conde de York._

_Esperamos contar con la presencia de su honorable familia._

_Atte.: Charles Franklin _(secretario del consulado).

¡Qué honor!... ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamaba la abuela entusiasmada - ¡Fuimos invitados a la fiesta de bienvenida del conde de York!, debo prepararlo todo..., ¡Dorothy!

Diga madame

Prepara mis maletas inmediatamente, lo indispensable para unas semanas

En esos instantes salían Archie y Albert del despacho quiénes miraban a la tía abuela con sorpresa.

¿Por qué tan emocionada, tía abuela?

¿Acaso se va de viaje? – le preguntó el joven Cromwell

¿Quién se va de viaje? – interrumpió Kate que acababa de llegar junto con su prima

"Nos vamos", dirán – expresó la tia abuela

¡Si, vamos!, pero... ¿A dónde? – preguntó tontamente Kate

Hemos tenido el honor de ser invitados a participar en los eventos que se llevarán a cabo en honor al ministro de Inglaterra

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una emoción muy discreta y sobre todo recatada. La señora Elroy estaba sin duda emocionada por aquella reunión, en el que por supuesto el clan Andley estaría invitado.

Se ve muy sorprendida tía... ¿Acaso no pensaba ser invitada? – la preguntó Kate con un dejo de burla en la voz

Bueno lo que sucede… es que como el ministro es un noble ingles pensé que solo un pequeño y selecto círculo sería invitado..., pero como siempre los Andley estamos presentes en la alta sociedad

Ya veo... ¡Qué honor!

¡Albert!, ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa? – lo regañó al notar tan descarado sarcasmo - es un gran honor, debemos prepararnos enseguida

¿Y cuándo llegará el ministro, tía? – preguntó Archie aburrido

No será aquí la recepción... Será en Nueva York

¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó de repente Candy, que se había mantenido alejada de la conversación hasta el momento - ¿Nueva York?

Así es... y no tienes por que gritar, Candice

Pero…

No hay "peros", partiremos dentro de una semana

Es que...

La rubia miró a cada uno, intentando encontrar en sus miradas un poco de ayuda, una preciosa salvación. Pero no encontró nada. ¿Nueva York?, aquél era un lugar imposible para ella, un lugar prohibido...

Se había jurado no volver a pisar esa tierra llena de lagunas inciertas y sueños perdidos. Y jamás faltaría a aquel juramento.

Es que... – repitió - ¡Recuerde la sesión de fotos que tendré con esa importante revista!, y como comprenderá tía... no puedo faltar a ese importante compromiso, ¡Sería un horror!, ¿Qué dirían de mi?

Bien. Ésta era la perfecta evasiva que la afamada Sra. Elroy no podría rehuir jamás. Ahora la rubia tenía todo controlado.

Tienes razón...

Por momentos la tía abuela vaciló un poco, sin embargo era de esperarse que la mujer no se rendiría fácilmente..., y lo temido ocurrió, la tía abuela no tardó en encontrar una solución, para el infortunio de la rubia.

¡Lo tengo!, llamaré y les diré que adelanten esa sesión de fotos, y a cambio les daremos la primicia de que fuimos invitados a ese gran evento y pueden estar cubriendo la noticia con nosotros.

¡Pero...!

Ríndete – le murmuró Kate - no puedes contra ella

¿Qué esperan?, ¡Prepárenlo todo, no hay tiempo que perder!

Y tras esas palabras la matriarca Andley se retiró del recibidor, abandonando a cada uno en medio de un profundo abismo confuso; principalmente para la rubia pecosa.

¿Estás bien, Candy?

Pero la rubia no contestó, estaba demasiado absorta en sus recuerdos que ya había abandonado su realidad desde hace un largo tiempo.

Candy… - le dijo Archie

Eh….

¿Te sientes bien?

Ahora fue el turno de Albert para preguntarle, pero ella siguió sin responder a tan tontas cuestiones.

Pero en instantes la muchacha logró regresar y pudo contestar las preguntas con la más terrible actuación antes vista.

¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?, después de todo... a mi me encanta viajar, lo sabes Albert, aunque debo confesar que me ilusioné pensando que iba a ser en Europa. Por cierto... ¡Extraño tanto Francia!, ¿Tu no Kate?

Si, ¡Claro! fueron las mejores vacaciones...

Pues me alegra que hayan disfrutado tanto sus estudios en París – dijo el joven Cromwell

Ah si, también hubo un poco de eso...

¡Kate!

Ya me lo imaginaba... - decía esto Albert dándole a Candy un golpecito en la cabeza

No me veas así... ¡Yo si estudie Albert!

Las dos estudiamos querida... – la interrumpió Kate en medio de un suspiro – además, hicimos un muy variado intercambio de culturas y...

Ya basta Kate... – le dijo Candy en murmullos

Y de inmediato la jaló del brazo, a este paso su prima iba a terminar por delatar a ambas.

Bueno chicos tenemos cosas que hacer, ¡Hasta luego!

Espera Candy – la frenó el rubio - quiero que me expliques...

¡Pero no hay nada que explicar, Albert!, ¡Bye!

Ya no dijeron nada más, las muchachas se retiraron con una fingida inocencia, que por supuesto nadie les creyó.

...Así que eso hicieron...

Por lo que dices Archie tú si entendiste, ¿Verdad?

Eh..., bueno yo...

Albert lo miró con enojo, pero era más grande su preocupación. ¿Qué quisieron decir con aquel juego de palabras?, no comprendió realmente, pero temía lograr entender lo que ese acertijo encerraba.

Sin embargo, lo que él verdaderamente deseaba era no llegar a saber nada... si había algo que saber.

Entretanto, en la alcoba de la respetada señorita Andry, la rubia no cesaba en regañar a su atolondrada prima.

¡Casi nos descubren Kate! – le decía clavándole una furiosa mirada - ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

Perdón, no me di cuenta... ¡Vamos Candy!, ¡No es para que te alteres tanto!

Lo que hicimos en Francia debe quedar en Francia, debes entenderlo Kate, ¿De acuerdo?

Está bien, pero...

De repente, Candy sintió una extraña mirada proveniente de su prima.

Dime Candy, ¿Estás enojada solo por eso?

¡Diablos!, ¡La siempre molesta suspicacia de Kate!... la misma que jamás fallaba en dar con el clavo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó la rubia, fingiendo sorpresa

Tú me entiendes..., tú no estás con ese humor solo por el viaje

¡Me da igual! - le decía mientras se encogió de hombros

¿Segura?

¡Si, ya te lo dije!

Aquella exclamación tan fuerte delató su verdadero sentir, ante eso la rubia solo pudo clavar la mirada en el suelo.

...Me da igual...

Calma, calma. Ya me quedó claro.

Perdona, pero prefiero cambiar de tema

Ya todo estaba dicho, sus imprudentes palabras habían manifestado su temor. Así que, como último recurso caminó hacia el gran ventanal y desvió su mirada al jardín que rodeaba la residencia, con el único fin de no verse tan transparente en sus sentimientos.

Pero ni siquiera en tan hermoso césped ni en tan bellas flores que miraba a través de los cristales logró encontrar la respuesta que deseaba.

Y ante eso Kate se acercó a ella para reconfortarla, conocía bien a su amiga, conocía su pasado y conocía su todavía rencor... ella misma podía sentir su dolor.

Debes enfrentarlo Candy, lo haz esquivado por mucho y por ello has cometido muchas locuras que no vale la pena recordar... Parece ser que el destino quiere enfrentarte otra vez.

Enseguida, Candy se dirigió con pasos seguros hasta el balcón, y en medio de una profunda oscuridad, deseaba sentir la noche, deseaba enfrentarla... deseaba enfrentarse consigo misma. Quería y necesitaba sacar fuerzas de donde fuera... y miró el manto nocturno con la esperanza de encontrar el poder necesario para salir adelante.

Y lo enfrentaré... y saldré victoriosa, tenlo por seguro Kate.

Espero que sigas con esa confianza cuando estemos allá.

La tendré; mi destino ya esta trazado, no puedo cambiarlo

Sin embargo esta última frase fue dicha con mucho pesar que puso en alerta a su prima.

¿Acaso quisieras poder hacerlo?

Se lo inquirió tan rápido que Candy no sabía que responder...

No… claro que no... fue una forma de decir...

¿Sabes?, he escuchado decir que el destino de una persona ya está escrito, pero también escuché decir que nosotros somos los únicos constructores de él. ¿Cuál será la verdad?

Era una pregunta bastante profunda, y la misma Kate no supo responderla más que con un suspiro.

No sé cuál sea la verdad – decía Candy abriendo las ventanas de par en par, viendo caer la lluvia que comenzaba - lo único que tengo seguro… es que siempre luchamos contra el

Poco a poco sentía las inmaculadas gotas de lluvia caer sobre sus brazos, sobre su rostro... sobre todo su cuerpo a través del vestido de seda y organza francesa.

¿Te sientes bien?, te haz puesto pálida – le preguntó Kate

No respondió inmediatamente...

Es que siento – decía, tocándose el pecho – no... no lo sé

Sorpresivamente entró Dorothy, al llamar a la puerta y no encontrar respuesta.

¡Dorothy ayuda!, - exclamaba Kate muy nerviosa - ¡Vamos Candy, respira!

Acto seguido entró Albert...

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué son todos esos gritos?

¡Candy se puso mal otra vez, mírala!

Mi pequeña... – decía tomándola entre sus brazos - ¡Dorothy trae un vaso con agua, rápido!

Y ante aquel escándalo Archie llegó para descubrir lo que ocurría.

¡Pero...! ¿Por qué?, se ve muy pálida, llamaré al medico...

¡No!, - lo interrumpió Candy - no lo hagas Archie, por favor...

No te agites Candy, no lo llamará, ¿Verdad Archie?

No... – respondió él en medio de un suspiro inconforme -No lo haré, cálmate

Pasaron unos minutos y poco a poco la rubia fue recuperándose, sin embargo la angustia de sus amigos seguía allí, partiéndoles el corazón.

Ya me siento mejor, no se preocupen. Albert ayúdame a llegar a mi recamara.

Si, vamos

Albert la cargó cuidadosamente y la llevó a su alcoba, y tras depositarla en la cama la cobijó y acarició sus rizos tiernamente, hasta esperar que su querida Candy cayera dormida. Y cuando Candy por fin cerró sus ojos, Albert se retiró para dirigirse hasta con Archie y Kate, quiénes aguardaban afuera de la habitación.

¿Cómo fue Kate? – le preguntó Albert preocupado

Solo estábamos conversando y de pronto ella empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, fue muy rápido...

Lo peor es que no deja que la vea un médico, ¡Es tan testaruda! - exclamó el heredero Cromwell

Mejor no contradecirla...

Un breve rato transcurrió lentamente, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre Chicago mientras lo más oscuro de la noche llegaba. Sus amigos habían permanecido a su lado, velando su sueño, hasta que la rubia por fin despertó, esbozante de alegría al ver a tan queridas personas a su lado.

¿Te sientes mejor pequeña?

Contigo a mi lado siempre – le decía a Albert y enseguida lo tomó de la mano – Por favor, nunca me abandonen...

Nunca, no te atrevas a pensar esa tontería. Ahora descansa.

Albert y todos salieron y bajaron hasta el salón principal de la residencia, los tres sumamente preocupados y llenos de temor.

No se preocupen, será mejor que siga descansando...

Ésta no es la primera vez, deberíamos llevarla a un médico Albert

Pero se pone peor cuando lo mencionamos – intervino la muchacha - Es como si tuviera terror a los hospitales

...Qué irónico...

¿Por qué lo dices Albert?

Ah… por nada. Es mejor esperar a que se tranquilice

Si. Yo iré acompañarla

Nuevamente Kate subió a la alcoba de su prima por si algo se ofrecía. Y mientras tanto, ambos caballeros quedaron pensativos en medio de una oscuridad opacada únicamente por el cálido fuego de la chimenea.

¿Recuerdas desde cuándo empezaron estos síntomas Archie?

¡Cómo olvidarlo!, - exclamó el joven sarcástico - después de su regreso de ese maldito viaje...

_**Continuará...**_

Comentario y críticas 


	3. Chapter 3

**UN PASO AL PASADO**

**III**

**(Primera parte)**

Era de esperarse...

Parece que estabas segura de la elección, Karen

¡Claro Peter!, si pertenecemos a la gran compañía "Stradford"

La muchacha, con sus afamadas ínfulas de grandeza acariciaba su larga y sedosa cabellera castaña mientras se dirigía a otro prestigiado actor que se encontraba solo a unos cuántos pasos.

¿O no es así Terry?

Ah... Si claro – comentó Terry sin prestarle atención

Pero enseguida fue interrumpido por su compañero.

Parece que el sorprendido eres tu Terrence – le decía Peter, desafiante - ¿Acaso no tenías confianza en tu capacidad como actor?

Tu eres quién más habla de ello, será porque… ¿Eres tu quién tiene dudas?

¿Qué demonios insinúas?, ¡Yo estoy aquí por mi talento!... y no recibo ayuda como "otros".

Terry se percató de aquella mordaz insinuación... ese muchacho no sabía con quién se metía.

Dime directo las cosas... – en ese instante Terry se levantó bruscamente de la silla

El hermoso chico, completamente histérico tomó a su compañero por las solapas y lo lanzó abruptamente.

No seas un cobarde – le decía con desdén – eres un hombre, ¿no?, ¡Actúa como tal!

¡Eres un estúpido Terry...!

¡BASTA!

Los tres viraron rápidamente, era Robert Hathaway quién acababa de entrar, mirando a ambos caballeros de manera fulminante.

No es lugar, ni momento para pleitos, vayan a los ensayos, ¡Rápido!

Si, señor... – contestaron todos a una sola voz y de muy mala gana

El trío de actores se destinaban hacia el escenario hasta que el inglés fue detenido por el gran Robert.

Terry – le dijo, tomándolo del brazo – espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo.

¿Dime?

Por favor Terry, trata de evitar estos incidentes

El muchacho miró a Robert con un dejo de fastidio en su rostro. Estaba cansado de esas insinuaciones por parte de sus compañeros, y él no permitiría que se burlaran de él. Jamás lo había tolerado.

Así era Terry Granchester, magnífico hombre tan digno de sí.

Trataré, solo que a veces…

Te entiendo muchacho, pero esta presentación es muy importante para la compañía

Lo sé, no te preocupes Robert, no te decepcionaré.

Bien, era lo que quería oír, entonces te veo después

Karen, quién había esperado a Terry miró como su director se despedía. Definitivamente la actriz había encontrado algo extraño en Robert Hathaway.

Parece que esta un poco nervioso – comentó Karen

Así parece... – respondió Terry fastidiado

A ti no te gustan para nada estos eventos ¿Verdad?

El evento en sí no me molesta. Lo que me tiene fastidiado es la gente que estará allí y el motivo de la función...

¡Aristócratas!, ¿Cierto?

Si al menos fuera por una causa benéfica..., y no para hacerle reverencia a un noble, ¡Qué tontería!

¡Un inglés hablando así! - exclamó la actriz, soltando una risita - ¡Anímate Terry!, después de todo es por la compañía, deberías cambiar tu mal humor, ¿Sabes? – continuaba Karen, poniendo su mano sobre su frente en su adorada pose melodramática - a veces puedes ser tan insoportable...

¿En serio?, ¿Y entonces por qué me soportas?

Para eso están los amigos, ¿No lo sabías?

¡Gracias amiga!

¡No seas sarcástico Terry...!

Perdón Srta. Karen...

En esos momentos la fiel asistente de la actriz hizo acto de presencia.

¿Qué ocurre Lucy?

Llegó esta carta para usted

Hace tiempo que no recibía una carta... – decía Karen mientras examinaba el sobre - ¡Pero si es de…!, ¡Qué alegría!

¿Es de algún familiar? - preguntó el joven actor, pues era extraño ver a su amiga mostrándose tan emocionada - ¿O de algún novio?

Te equivocas Terry, esta carta es de una gran, GRAN amiga – decía Karen llevándose la carta al corazón - no la conoces

Enseguida la muchacha notó la cara de curiosidad de su amigo y sonrió ante eso...

La leeré mientras llegan los demás, te veo en un momento Terry

Sin esperar demasiado la gran actriz se dirigió a su camerino para leer con calma la misiva. Era un gran contento el que ella sentía y por supuesto su compañero y tan querido amigo se percató de esa grata felicidad.

Qué feliz se veía, ¿No piensa igual, Lucy?

Si joven, debe ser porque su amiga no le escribía desde hace tiempo, la señorita Karen le tiene un gran cariño

¿Usted la conoce?

Solo por lo que la señorita me ha platicado de ella, parece ser que es una persona excepcional, ¡Ah! y sé también que es de Chicago

¿Chicago? – preguntó él en forma vehemente

Si, eso dice el sobre. Bueno señor Granchester, me retiro. Que tenga buen día

Gracias, igualmente Lucy

El precioso actor no esperó a que la mujer se retirara para comenzar a pensar, a recordar...

¡Dios, cuántas memorias le traía esa mágica ciudad!, ese mítico lugar en dónde los vientos cálidos soplan libremente; un lugar dónde sus sentimientos fluían armoniosamente a través de la brisa clara y ligera. Un sitio en el cuál fueron guardados sus tristezas más profundas y sus dolores más terribles, dolores que ni siquiera el céfiro de Chicago ha podido apaciguar.

Chicago... ¿Por qué con solo pronunciar esa ciudad siento un dolor en el pecho?, ¿Acaso no lo sabes Terry?... Si, si que lo sé

El triste monólogo había comenzado, y mirando hacia cielo trató de evocar una imagen que creía ya olvidada. Y la encontró.

La actriz se había sentado en su cómodo sofá dentro de su camerino y había empezado a leer la dichosa carta:

"_Sé que no te escribo desde algunos meses, pero entre mis clases, y el viaje que hice a Europa; no he tenido el tiempo necesario, te pido disculpas._

_Pero, ¿Sabes? tengo una gran novedad para ti, llegaré a New York dentro de poco, mi familia fue invitada a un evento en esa ciudad. Me dará mucha alegría poder verte y platicar un poco, como solíamos hacerlo antes. ¿Buscaremos el momento, verdad?._

_Espero seguir encontrando en ti a una sincera y leal amiga._

_Con cariño..._

_B. White._

Claro que soy tu amiga – pensó Karen, sosteniendo la carta sobre su pecho - eres una persona maravillosa. Me lo has demostrado durante todo este tiempo, pero...

¿Habré hecho lo correcto al no haberte detenido?

¡Qué hermosas son las muchachas de Chicago!

¿Por qué lo dices con tanto entusiasmo?

Solo míralas, y dime si me equivoco

Es verdad, pero la de la izquierda es bellísima, sobresale de las demás

Parece un ángel – comentó el joven muy emocionado ante la imagen

Ustedes lo único que saben es hablar es sobre mujeres, mejor comiencen a ensayar que pronto será el estreno

¡Qué humor Ellen! ¿O acaso serán celos?

¡Cállate!

¿Tú que opinas Terry?

No me interesa – expresó el actor exhalando el humo del tabaco

Lo dices por que no la has visto...

¿Y cuál es el nombre de esa lindura? – preguntó su otro compañero

A ver…; aquí dice que acaba de llegar de viaje, y que es hija única de la familia mas importante de banqueros de Chicago, su nombre es Candice White Andry

Al escuchar esas palabras el actor estuvo a punto de escupir su cigarrillo. De pronto, sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies y un sinfín de imagines arribaron a su mente como un mágico carrusel de ruedas de cristal...

¡¿Dijiste, "Candy"?!

Eh... si ¿Por qué?

¡Dame ese periódico! – le gritó a su compañero, arrebatándoselo de las manos

¿La conoces?

Dios mío, es ella… esta mas hermosa que nunca – decía para sus adentros

Terry sujetaba el periódico tratando de admirar la foto de ella, casi no la reconocía por sus elegantes vestimentas, pero estaba convencido de que era ella, jamás podría olvidar ese bello rostro junto con sus amontonadas pecas.

Es hermosa, ¿No lo crees Terry?

Claro que….

Así que ya la conoces – lo interrumpió el señor Hathaway

...Robert...

Su familia, si no me equivoco, también fue invitada a la fiesta, bueno... eso creo

¿Eso quiere decir que ella vendrá? – preguntó Peter con mucho interés

Vendrán a representar a la familia pero no se si ella asista también

¡Ojalá!, ¡Me muero por tenerla cerca!

¿Acaso piensas hacerla una de tus conquistas? - le pregunto Ellen, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo

¿Por qué no?, quiero divertirme un poco; debe ser como todas esas niñas engreídas, será muy fácil para mi, no cualquier dama se resiste ante mis encantos – respondió Peter, en tono de autosuficiencia

Terry comenzó a sentir como se le hervía la sangre... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a hablar así de su "Tarzán pecosa"?!...

Escúchame bien Peter, ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella; te lo advierto, es más... ¡Ni siquiera la mires! .

¿Pero... pero qué te pasa Terry?

¡Ya lo sabes!

Y tras darle esa advertencia el británico se retiró del escenario, sumamente confundido pero sobre todo... nervioso, y ¿Por qué no?, también emocionado.

¡Imbécil! – le gritó Peter

Pero Terrence no hizo caso, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que acababa de saber. O... ¿Por lo qué pudiera ocurrir?

Buenos días pequeña – le dijo Albert al momento de beber una humeante taza de café

¡Buenos días a todos!

¿Se te pegaron las sabanas Candy? – se burló Archie

Es que... me dolía la cabeza, pero ya me siento mejor

Señorita Candy – le llamaba Dorothy - el Sr. Paúl acaba de llegar

Gracias Dorothy – respondió Candy sonriente y enseguida miró a sus primos – bueno... ¡El deber me llama!

¡Se fuerte! – le gritó Kate bromeando

¡Lo seré!

Y todos rieron al unísono. De esa manera solían jugar Kate y Candy, entre ellas ya había un fuerte lazo que las mantendría juntas por siempre. Candy había encontrado en su prima a una verdadera amiga y confidente, a una compañera que la había acompañado en todo momento..., pero juntas compartían algunos recuerdos que ella no deseaba recordar más, cómo una pesadilla que, nebulosa, seguía presente en medio de las preciosas aguas del Sena...

Señorita Andry - la saludaba Paúl, besando su mano

Paúl, perdona por tener que adelantar la sesión fotográfica

No, no, por favor no se preocupe, usted ya hace demasiado por mi al permitirme ser su fotógrafo y poder perpetuar su divina imagen por siempre

No diga eso, hará que me sonroje – decía la rubia algo apenada - Usted sabe el porqué lo hago

Y por ello la admiro más; es sorprendente su alma caritativa, ¡Ese donativo es demasiado valioso y sobre todo generoso!

Pero recuerde que ese es nuestro secreto, ¿De acuerdo Paúl?

Si que lo es, empecemos entonces

Usted solo indique el lugar – le respondía Candy muy sonriente

Hum... ¡El día es tan hermoso! – exclamaba Paúl contemplando el cielo - y el lugar perfecto para mostrar su belleza a plenitud es… el portal ¿Qué le parece?

...El portal... me trae tantos recuerdos

Y en medio de un profundo suspiro fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras. Y era verdad... ese portal ocupaba un lugar muy sagrado para ella dentro de su fiel pero lastimado corazón.

Perfecto, vayamos entonces

¿Ya prepararon todo, chicos?

Si tía, George quedará al mando de todo, hasta nuestro regreso

Muy buena elección, partiremos en dos días, espero que causen una buena impresión

¡Dejaremos el apellido Andry en alto! – exclamó Albert, tratando de lucir serio y respetuoso

Conmigo no tienes que fingir William, en fin... espero tu alcance allá cuando termines con los asuntos pendientes

Enseguida la tía abuela se retiró, dejando derrotado al pobre William.

Entiende Albert, con ella no puedes, pero buen intento – le dijo su sobrino burlón

Gracias Archie, y bueno, cambiando de tema... dime ¿Cómo ves a Candy con el asunto del viaje?

¡Cómo siempre!..., parece que no la ha afectado en nada

¿Será verdad?, ¿O es que es una excelente actriz?

¿Candy fingir?, parece que no la conocieras

La veo tan cambiada, ya no ríe como antes, y sus ojos… ya no tienen el mismo brillo, la misma alegría, esa singular paz que te transmitía con su juvenil mirada, ¿Acaso tu no lo has notado?

Bueno... Candy ha madurado, eso es lógico - dijo el joven Cromwell, tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida que no pudiera refutar a su tío

¿Madurado?, ¿O se ha empeñado en amargarse la vida? – le cuestionó Albert algo molesto

Candy es feliz - sentenció Archie - ha aceptado su camino…

¿Y según tu, cuál es su camino? – preguntó sorprendido, ante la sentencia de su sobrino

Con nosotros, su familia, los que somos capaces de quererla y protegerla

Es verdad, pero cuando miro a esos hermosos ojos veo un inmenso vació, como si le faltara algo...

Parece ser que tu eres el único que se percata de ello - dijo Archie irónicamente

Archie comprendía perfectamente el menaje de su tío, pero se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a aceptarlo...

Ojala y me equivoque – declaró el rubio – y Candy no esté encerrando más dolor en su corazón, y que ese maldito sentimiento se pueda transformar en algo que pueda lastimarla mas adelante... – terminó de decir esto con una singular tristeza en sus ojos

Las palabras de Albert eran muy ciertas, ya que no deseaba que la persona que él más quería, sufriera todavía más.

Alice... ¿Y los chicos?

Era Candy quien acababa de terminar la sesión de fotos

Señorita, los señores se encuentran en el despacho – respondió amablemente la mucama

Gracias

Albert y Archie habían decidido finalizar por la paz el asunto de Candy, ellos sabían de antemano que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo, así que decidieron que el tiempo sería la mejor solución para todo y volvieron a los asuntos de la empresa. Y justo en esos instantes Candy entró sin hacer el menor ruido, planeaba jugarles una jugosa y divertida broma.

Los jóvenes, estando de espaldas no habían notado aún su presencia.

Ya te dije Archie, creo que este asunto merece ser estudiado más a fondo

Tienes razón, pero aún así…

¡Cuanto trabajo!

¡Candy! – exclamaron ambos al unísono

No asustaste, pequeña

Eso era lo que quería, ¡Y ya no trabajen tanto!, si siguen así les van a salir canas

¡Qué cosas dices, Candy!

Los tres rieron juntos, aquella era una actitud que Candy no había dejado, una de las pocas que aún seguían vigentes en su persona. La misma chica jovial y traviesa.

¿Van a salir?

Si, todavía tenemos trabajo pendiente y vamos a la

Empresa ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Candy?

Albert pudo ver la cara de desilusión de la muchacha...

Es que deseaba invitarlos a almorzar afuera..., como hace tiempo que no salimos... – dijo Candy, esta última frase con un profundo dejo de molestia

Bueno, es que aún no terminamos y esto es muy importante – explicó Albert, tratando de excusarse

Ya veo, su trabajo es "mas importante", – añadió ella, como se sintiera herida por el rubio por haber puesto ese asunto antes que a ella

No, no es eso pequeña

¡Vamos Candy!, Albert no quiso decir eso, claro que iremos. ¿Verdad? - declaró Archie, lanzando una mirada de advertencia

Si, iremos

¿Seguros?, no quiero obligarlos...

¡Pero Candy!, si lo que yo más quiero es poder pasar mas tiempo contigo

Y yo también gatita, así que señorita, permítame su brazo

Por supuesto caballero

¡A mi también!, no me dejen atrás – exclamó Albert

A ninguno, ustedes dos son como mis mosqueteros

Y tu nuestra princesa...

_**Continuará...**_

Espero tener noticias positivas sobre este fic, ojala lleguen sus comentarios, para seguir con la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**UN PASO AL PASADO**

**(Segunda parte)**

**IV**

Candy no podía creer que partiría a New York, hacía su pasado, como ella tristemente solía llamarlo. Aún recordaba la decepción que se llevó cuando Albert le comunicó que no viajarían juntos, pues algunos compromisos se lo impedían; de esta forma en un par de días les daría alcance.

¡Y cuando más lo necesito se acuerda que tiene asuntos pendientes! – refunfuñó la rubia

Acababa de despertar, con la amargura del viaje que le raspaba la garganta. Todavía no lo creía, ¡Se negaba a hacerlo!, pero... aquél viaje era ya inevitable.

Toc, toc... llamaron a la puerta, era su querido Albert que venía a despertarla.

¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó el rubio, sentándose en la orilla de la cama

Si... supongo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es que tienes un poco hinchados los ojos...

Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo, y tu dime... ¿Porqué no puedes acompañarnos?

Tengo asuntos importantes que hacer, lo siento pequeña, está fuera de mis manos

Está bien..., no tienes que preocuparte Albert...

Si, quizás no existía un motivo para preocuparse, sin embargo... ella necesitaba de él en esta travesía que se avecinaba, que se perfilaba nuevamente en su vida para traerle nuevos infortunios, pero... ¿Por qué infortunios y no alegría?...

Porque esa ciudad tenía solo eso para ella, infortunios y desgracias llevadas de la mano por el peso de los recuerdos.

¡Por fin todo listo! – exclamó la Sra. Elroy desahogada - suban todo eso al tren

Si, señora – respondieron sus sirvientes

¡Ojala que el tren camine lentamente...! y no llegar nunca

Pues espero que no se te cumpla ese deseo, porque ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para llegar y conocer en persona a Terry Granchester... – exclamó Kate en medio de un suspiro

No sé que le ves...

Lo mismo que tu le viste Candy, por algo no puedes olvidarlo

Candy le envió una furiosa mirada a su prima y decidió dejar el asunto por la paz, francamente... ya no deseaba hablar más de él.

Prefiero dormir en vez de escucharte; por favor avísame cuando lleguemos

Ella cerró los ojos lentamente mientras fingía dormir, pues la amargura y la tristeza le impedían tener un descanso pacífico... las ansias y el dolor de pisar aquel lugar le apretujaba su muy lastimado corazón..., y a su pobre y adolorida alma cansada de llorar.

Quiso conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo hacerlo, todo lo que miraba a través de la ventana del tren le recordaba la primera vez que viajó.

Aunque, claro... esa vez iba llena de entusiasmo, ilusionada, soñando en su nueva vida junto al amor, encantada por las futuras bendiciones que Terry le brindaría... pero todo eso había cambiado ya. Ahora regresaba completamente transformada y decidida a no permitir doblegarse ante nada... ni ante nadie.

¿Candys está dormida? – preguntó la tía abuela

Si, ella lo prefirió así

El viaje fue lento y pasivo, sin nada que pudiera impedir el camino que el tren seguía... sin nada que pudiese borrar el vapor que el tren paso a paso despedía. Eran como huellas que marcaban su destino, escritas por la vida y dibujadas por el karma para que ella pudiera vivirlas.

Tenía que enfrentarlas... y eso haría.

Y muchas horas después...

Llegó la hora, ¿Estás preparada?

No sé porqué haces tanto preámbulo Kate, no va a ocurrir nada extraordinario...

¡Uf, que tranquilidad!, creo que volvió la Candy de siempre... soberbia y orgullosa

Esas son mis mejores armas – declaró la rubia

De inmediato el trío de damas Andry bajaron lentamente del tren, con la tibieza de New York recibiéndolas cálidamente y su Sol irradiándolas con su luz.

Sra. Elroy, es un placer tenerla con nosotros – las recibió George, tan educado y cordial como siempre

Gracias, ¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?

Al hotel, subamos al auto.

Deberíamos salir a dar un paseo, ¿No te parece Candy?, ya tenemos dos días aquí – se quejó Kate, leyendo un libro que jamás le había apetecido leer

Es verdad, pero ahora no puedo salir contigo, tengo que visitar a una amiga

La actriz, ¿Cierto?

Si, ella es el único buen recuerdo que me queda en esta ciudad...

Y dime algo, ¿No tienes miedo de encontrarte con él?

Debo acostumbrarme, ¿No?, después de todo será imposible no cruzarme con él...

La mujer no dijo más, tomó su sombrero y salió de la alcoba, abandonando a una Kate confundida y desorientada.

Salió del hotel y se dirigió hasta dónde un auto se encontraba esperándola.

¿A dónde la llevó señorita?

Al teatro "Stradford", por favor

El chofer obedeció la orden de la rubia y comenzó su camino. Candy miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, luces y estrellas brillaban por dónde mirada... cómo la primera vez que estuvo en Broadway... en el auto de Terry.

Y comenzó a maldecirse para sus adentros por recordar tan feroces recuerdos.

¡Basta Candy!, me dije a mi misma que iba a controlarme... pero parece que ni siquiera tengo el valor para cumplir lo que digo..., todavía no llego y mis manos ya empezaron a temblar..., ¡Dios mío, a que le temo?, ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente todo por lo que he pasado para entrar en razón?... ¡Vamos Candy!... ¿Qué te ocurre?

¿Kate, dónde esta Candy?, no la encuentro por ningún lado

Ella salió de compras tía abuela

¿Y porqué no fuiste con ella?

Eh... me duele un poco la cabeza, lo siento

La Sra. Elroy no supo si creer aquella respuesta, pero no tenía otro remedio. Debería confiar en Candy, después de todo la madurez le había otorgado un sentido más estricto de la vida y menos liberal, eso la había tranquilizado; sin embargo ella no sabía que no era la madurez quién había cambiado a Candy... sino los golpes de la vida.

Hemos llegado señorita – le avisó John, el chofer

Muy bien

¿Desea que la espere?

Si, se lo agradecería John

De acuerdo

A pasos lentos y cortos entró al teatro, tan imponente y majestuoso como lo recordaba, y con un toque de misticismo que lo hacía distinto a los demás.

Candy se había vestido con un vestido satén con colores negro y blanco y un sombrero que cubría su rostro parcialmente, ya que temía ser reconocida, las revistas en las que aparecía constantemente eran muchas y la habían introducido al glamuour de la sociedad pomposa; cosa que no le agradaba.

Señor, disculpe... – le decía Candy al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta principal

Dígame, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Quisiera entrevistarme con alguien, personalmente

¿Personalmente?, ¿Y a quién busca?

Al escuchar el nombre de la actriz, el guardia se destinó de inmediato hasta su camerino, acompañado de Candy.

Srta. Claise, una persona quiere hablar con usted

Lo siento, no estoy para nadie

¿Ni siquiera para una vieja amiga?

Karen no pudo contener la sorpresa de ver a su tan querida amiga a través del espejo del tocador. Era Candy quién se encontraba allí, en el marco de la puerta... ¡Por Dios, era Candy!

¡Pero si eres Blanca! – exclamó llena de alegría - puedes retirarte Ronald

Permiso – y enseguida el guardia se retiró

No es necesario que me llames por mi segundo nombre, creo que ya no podremos esconder nuestra amistad

¡Candy¡ - vociferaba Karen, quién seguía mirándola, desconcertada

¡Claro que soy Candy!, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma

¡Candy!

Deja de repetir mi nombre, ¿No vas a saludarme?

¡Claro que si!

Y enseguida Karen corrióhacia la chica, brindándole un fuerte abrazo en el que se podía sentir el gran afecto que se tenían el una a la otra.

¡No sabes la alegría que siento al verte de nuevo!

¡A mi también me da gusto verte Karen!, ¡Pero solo mírate!, estás hermosa..., ¡Qué honor estar frente a la gran estrella de Broadway, Karen Claise!

¿Y yo qué puedo decir¡, ¡Estás deslumbrante!, y tu fama también es arrolladora, eres una famosa modelo, ¿No?

No digas eso..., me haces avergonzar...

Las dos muchachas rieron juntas, sonriendo alegremente como desde hace tiempo no habían sonreído. Era el encuentro de dos buenas amigas que compartieron juntos gratos momentos de felicidad.

Necesito a Karen para esta escena, ¿Dónde está?

Disculpe director, pero la srta. Claise pidió permiso para no asistir al ensayo

¿Se siente mal?

No, lo que pasa es que acaba de recibir una visita, creo que es de un familiar...

¿Quién es? – preguntó de repente uncompañero de Karen

Una señorita, muy hermosa y elegante por cierto

Me gustaría conocerla – dijo otro curioso

¡Déjense de tonterías y empecemos sin ella! – exclamó el director

A comparación de mi vida, la tuya ha estado llena de emoción - comentaba Karen después que su amiga le contara de su estancia en Paris

Todo fue idea de mi prima Kate, ¡Ella es única cuando se trata de divertirse!

Has hecho muchas locuras en Europa, nadie te reconocería Candy, pero no me sorprende, ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos, la ultima vez que estuviste aquí? – le cuestionó la actriz con una traviesa risilla

Claro que lo recuerdo... - y como un remolino las imágenes volvían a su memoria mientras ella las relataba - habían pasado dos o quizá cinco meses desde mi despedida con Terry, y regresé para velo actuar, solo para verlo nuevamente sobre el escenario, por ultima vez, antes de partir a Europa..., creo que verlo a él allí, tan galante y talentoso me dio un poco de melancolía y salí corriendo... sin poder seguir mirándolo por más tiempo...

Fue ahí cuando nos encontramos y te llevé al club, donde bebimos para olvidarnos de todo..., ¡Hasta nuestros nombres olvidamos!, jajaja

Ni lo digas, solo de recordarlo me duele la cabeza...

Pero allí empezó nuestra gran amistad

Es verdad, semejante borrachera valió la pena

Las dos chicas eran unidas, como si compartieran toda una vida de amistad. Como lo dijo Karen alguna vez, el dolor y la felicidad las unió, la perdida y la derrota las conectaba y las encadenaba a un destino de miseria. Pues el camino fue pisado por las dos..., una para bien y la otra para mal, sin embargo ambas compartían ese fracaso ante la misma mortal... ante la misma maliciosa mujer.

Y sin poder soportar la curiosidad, después de un momento la actriz le preguntó algo con un poco de temor.

¿Qué piensas hacer, Candy?

¿Qué más podría hacer?, seguir mi camino, como lo he hecho hasta ahora..., ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Es que..., bueno, tu...

Sé lo que debo hacer, no te preocupes

¿Sabes?, podremos charlar un poco más en la recepción de esta noche

Si, allí podremos seguir... – respondió Candy, parándose del asiento - ahora debo retirarme, deben estar preguntado por mi en el hotel, sobre todo la tía abuela

Que pena... pera ya nos veremos más tarde

Así será Karen

Y después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla la rubia se atrevió a preguntar algo que guardaba desde su llegada al teatro.

Karen..., ¿Me podrías decir donde queda la sala de ensayos?

La actriz recibió con sorpresa aquella osada cuestión.

Eh...

Candys no debió salir sola, eso no lo hace una señorita decente

Fue mi culpa tía, me negué a acompañarla por mi dolor de cabeza...

Bueno, al menos llevó al chofer de confianza...

Si, por eso no se enfade con ella tía, usted es testigo que Candy a hecho todo lo posible por complacerla, no tome muy en serio esta salida sin sentido

Sé que ella hace lo posible por mantener en alto el apellido que lleva, eso me satisface, por ello que no quiero que cometa ningún error; no deseo que vuelva a ser esa joven malcriada de antes...

No tenga cuidado, yo siempre estaré a su lado, y le aseguro que ella no hará nada que una mujer Andry no haya hecho antes

Terry... perdón Terrece – corrigió ella, sin atreverse a llamarlo con tanta familiaridad y cariño - esto es lo que realmente amas, ¿Verdad?...

La rubia, muy decidida pero nerviosa y aterrada,había llegado hasta el salón donde se encontraban los actores ensayando unas escenas, mirándolos desde una pequeña rendija a través del telón.

Este es tu mundo, ahora veo que hiciste lo correcto al irte de Londres, sin pensar en nadie... sin pensar en mi...

Candy sabíaque sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor, de dolor, de amargura que llevaba consigo cargando después de tantos años de sollozos y desamor; y aquel sufrimiento se reflejaba en el fuerte apretón con que tomaba su pañuelo el cuál, sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera desbaratarlo entre sus manos... tanto era el desprecio que le tenía, tanto era su martirio por la lejanía... tanto era el calvario que padecía al llevar clavado a su Terry en el corazón.

Tampoco puedo negar que estás mucho más apuesto..., más alto, tu cabello un poco recortado, y tu porte sigue siendo el de un caballero misterioso y gallardo; el mismo caballero que me llevó en su corcel blanco a su lado..., él mismo que me arrancó de sus brazos para matarme en el olvido..., pero aún veo un poco de tristeza en tus ojos..., ¿Por qué Terrece?, ¿Por qué?...

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**UN PASO AL PASADO **_

**(Tercera parte)**

**V**

Philip, debes comportarte como lo amerita el evento, ¿Lo has comprendido, hijo?

Ya lo sé madre, dile al "Gran ministro inglés" que no se preocupe – declaró él, burlón

Debes apoyar a tu padre, los dos hemos tratado de complacerte en todo, ¿No es así?, creo que ahora es tu turno...

Si mamá, me lo han dado todo..., todo lo "material" que cualquier heredero de mi status tendría..., y no sé si sentirme feliz por eso

Sé que no hemos compartido mucho tiempo contigo, pero… el cargo que ocupa tu padre es muy importante, y beneficia a la familia, eso te incluye a ti, por supuesto

Lo sé, lo sé - exclamó Philip fastidiado, parándose de su asiento - no necesito las explicaciones ahora, no me importan sus problemas, no importa nada... ya no. Lo único valioso para mí está muerto.

En la voz del joven lograba escucharse un tono nostálgico, el mismo tono de un hombre que sufriera una agonía eterna... llorándole al pasado.

¡Y todo gracias a ustedes! – le expresó furioso, clavándole una mirada furiosa a su madre

Hijo, – le rogó ella - esa chica no era para ti, compréndelo

La mujer se acercó a él con el deseo de acariciar su mejilla tiernamente, pero él retiró su mano con brusquedad. 

¡Ese era mi problema, no el suyo!

Pensé… que tu viaje a Europa te iba a ayudar, pero veo que me equivoqué... no has cambiado nada, sientes el mismo rencor y el mismo odio como antes... para nosotros, tus padres... – respondió ella, con su voz entrecortada

No..., no me fue tan mal – dijo él, con cierto aire misterioso - conocí gente muy interesante… pero como todo lo bueno... se fue

¿A qué te refieres, Philip?

No es tu asunto madre, y por favor déjame solo, quiero descansar un poco

...Como desees hijo...

Y la madre, sin saber nada más que pensar, decir o sentir, abandonó a su hijo en su preciosa alcoba color miel, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y pensaba en todo el daño que le habían hecho a su hijo.

Pero finalmente no se arrepentía de nada, todo había sido por el bien de Philip... y por mantener digno el apellido.

Mientras tanto en la recámara, el apuesto muchacho seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, embelesado en sus recuerdos... deseosos de vivir de nuevo el mismo contento de aquellas noches en París.

¿Por qué, por qué te fuiste tu también "Cherry"?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bienvenida Annie

¡Archie, que bueno que viniste!

Tenía que venir, no iba a dejar que te fueras sola

Gracias – respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su delicados labios - y dime, ¿Cómo esta Candy?, ¿Cómo se siente?

Ella se quedó en el hotel, y se la ve muy tranquila, he pensado que le daremos una gran sorpresa...

Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Entonces vamos, deseo tanto verla!.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno muchachos, espero que todo sea perfecto en esta noche perfecta – dijo Robert después de dar una mirada a todo su elenco -pueden retirarse, y a ustedes dos... – dijo él, dirigiéndose a los protagonistas - espero que se luzcan, chicos

No lo dude señor, haré mi mejor actuación

Te ves muy entusiasmada Karen, creo que la visita te hizo bien...

Mi visita... ¡¿La vieron?! – cuestionó ella, alarmada

No, solo lo dije por tu estado de animo, luces muy feliz

Tienes razón, ¡Estoy feliz!, y estoy segura Terry que esta noche será especial también para ti

Yo pienso todo lo contrario, será aburrida...

Ten fe..., después de todo, ¿Quién sabe lo que pueda pasar?

Lo dije y lo sostengo, hoy estás demasiado misteriosa Karen...

La muchacha miró a Terry con una traviesa mirada, misma que el joven no supo interpretar. Sin embargo, pronto toda duda se disiparía...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Candy, ¿Puedo pasar?

¡Claro Archie!

Y el apuesto muchacho entró a su habitación...

Me dijeron que te sientes mal..., ¿Es eso verdad?

No es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza

¿Solo eso Candy?

¡Por supuesto!, ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

Es verdad... ¿Por qué tendría que mentirle?... para no preocuparlo. Aquella jaqueca le había durado toda la mañana, singulares punzadas torturaban su lastimada cabeza con dolor.

Pero nada había de que preocuparse, después de todo... solo era un dolor de cabeza...

Bueno Candy..., ¿Sabes? te tengo una sorpresa...

¿En serio? – preguntó ella, emocionada - ¡Adoro las sorpresas!

Lo sé gatita, pero primero cierra los ojos...

¿Por qué?, ¡Vamos Archie, dime de que se trata!

Obedece y no hagas trampa

...Está bien... – refunfuñó ella, esperando ansiosa la próxima sorpresa

No los abras Candy – dijo él, mientras lentamente abría la puerta– puedes abrirlos...

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos, con expectación y ciertas dudas, pero con alegría sus preciosas esmeraldas vislumbraron la gran sorpresa que su querido Archie le tenía. Era su querida amiga la maravillosa sorpresa... ¡Era Annie!

¡...Annie...! – clamó la rubia, corriendo al encuentro con su amiga

¡Candy! – exclamó la morena, respondiendo al afecto con un profundo abrazo - te extrañé tanto...

Yo también..., ¡Esta si fue una gran sorpresa!

Entonces lo hicimos bien

Ambas chicas, sumamente contentas por aquel estimado y añorado reencuentro tomaron asiento en el sofá color vino que yacía a un lado del ventanal. Juntas, contemplaron el claro cielo y percibieron el suave aroma a lavanda del cálido viento newyorkino...

Pero tantas eran las vivencias, tanto las anécdotas aún no contadas, que no perdieron más tiempo para romper el silencio.

¡Vamos Anny, cuéntame todo lo que hiciste afuera!

Tú también tienes mucho que contar Candy...

Parece que esto va a tardar..., es mejor que las deje, las veré en la noche

Y Archie, sonriente dejó a las muchachas con las muchas confidencias que necesitaban darse. Y después de un momento, Annie se atrevió a preguntar...

... ¿Y cómo te sientes?...

Bien, no estoy enferma Annie, mi salud está perfecta

No me refiero a eso, sino a lo otro...

¿A... lo otro?

Si… a... él..., si tu...

Anny, perdóname pero no te entiendo...

Si tú... ay Candy- intentaba decir Anny, algo fastidiada por no poder encontrar las palabras - tú me entiendes, ¡No finjas!

¡Jajajaja! - sonrió la rubia - No sé por que haces tanta ceremonia, solo para preguntarme sobre Terry... – expresó ella en forma calmada y desinteresada, asombrado a su amiga

Entonces... ¿No tienes miedo de encontrarte con él?

No – pronunció ella, después de una pausa - además ya lo vi...

Anny quedó perpleja ante la respuesta de su amiga...

¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Qué te dijo?

Calma, te voy a contestar tus preguntas: lo vi en el teatro y no me dijo nada porque estaba ensayando, yo fui la única que lo vio

¿Y qué hacías tú en el teatro, Candy?

Hum... tengo una amiga, y como estaba tan cerca decidí verlo

¿Por qué?

Curiosidad – contestó Candy, con mucha simpleza

Solo curiosidad... – la interrogó Annie audazmente – no te creo

¡Créeme Annie!, y basta ya de interrogatorios

A Candy no le agradó pensar que Annie sospechaba sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos; y para engañar a todos de que estaba bien y que no se inmutaba ante nadie; primero tenía que convencer a sus amigos más cercanos, y luego a todos los demás.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Querido, llegaste! – decía emocionada una joven de ojos azules, dulce y bonita; pero cuya incapacidad la hacia ver débil

¿Cómo pasaste el día Susie?

Bien..., salí a pasear al jardín con Joan, ella es tan dulce conmigo... – comentó ella

El tono de Susana era por demás triste..., pero con un dejo de amargura en la voz. Sin embargo lo que ella realmente deseaba era lucir olvidada, desatendida por su prometido... deprimido ante el abandono de Terry; pero él no le prestó la atención que ella deseaba, así que decidió intervenir.

Te vez muy cansado…

Los ensayos estuvieron muy tediosos, Robert no quiere perder ningún detalle

Estoy segura que será magnífico – expresó Susana, después de brindarle una hermosa sonrisa- ya que tu eres la estrella, la más brillante de todas

Gracias, pero todos somos un equipo, el merito será de todos

Si claro, – respondió, tratando de disculparse - pero tú siempre sobresales Terry, en fin... perdona, debo tomar mis medicinas, te dejo un momento...

...Está bien...

Y Susanase retiró dejando a Terry mirando hacia un punto en el cielo.

Se le veía cansado, pero no era por los ensayos, él lo sabia; sino su corazón... su pobre corazón que ya no podía con el peso... con el dolor que llevaba.

¡Qué noche tan apacible!, desearía subir a la parte más alta y poder tocar mi armónica..., bajo el manto nocturno mientras que sus estrellas me escucharan tocar..., pero... ¡Diablos!, no puedo olvidarme de esa costumbre, no creo poder borrar ese hermoso recuerdo de mi mente, de mi corazón... nunca, ¡Nunca!

Gritó él, exhalando un suspiro mientras le lloraba silenciosamente a la noche... a los cielos...

_**Continuará...**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Chicas les saluda leidy, espero que disfruten este capítulo, disculpen la demora, pero estaba en exámenes.

Espero sus comentarios y criticas; para poder tener mas inpiraciòn deseo saber si les gusta como va la historia.

Todos sus comentarios seran atendidos. 


	6. Chapter 6

**En busca del corazón**

**VI**

Debemos partir, se hace tarde

Calma, todavía falta Candy

Dorothy, dile que se apresure – **habló la patriarca con su sabia voz de mando**

Ya estoy lista- **se adelanto la joven rubia, quién bajaba de las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa**

¡...Estas hermosa...! – **exclamaron los jóvenes Andry**

Pareces una princesa querida

Gracias tía, pero chicas – **mirando** **a Annie y a su prima.** Ustedes dos no se quedan atrás¡Se ven tan lindas!

...Gracias... – dijeron ambas al unísono, un poco sonrojadas

Mis bellas damas, el auto nos espera

Y tras esas palabras del apuesto patriarca Andry la familia se destinaba a la primorosa celebración que misteriosa se avecinaba en el manto de la noche.

Terry, debes ir a los camerinos... ¡Oh, Susi buenas noches!

Buenas noches Robert – respondió ella, tan sonriente y bella como siempre - ¿Nervioso?

Si... algo¿Acaso se me nota mucho?

Solo un poquito- **le sonrió la joven**

Espero que nadie más se de cuenta...

Segundos después se les unió alguien más al trío, la actriz más destacada y bella... tentación de algunos, pesadilla de otras...

Hola Otelo. ¿Listo?

Claro... ¿Y tu, mi Desdémona? – **siguiendo el juego a su compañera**.

¡Lista, como siempre!... ah,... hola Susana – s**aludó a la mujer con desdén, quién hacia sentir a la chica indiferente y poca perceptible, algo que le molestaba a la ex actriz.**

Hola Karen – **fue su corto saludo.**

Tienes que lucirte esta noche – **dijo la actriz -** Ya que esta noche es especial…

Si lo sé

Y después de depositarle un tierno beso en la frente se despidió de su prometida.

Adiós Susi

Suerte

Eso es lo que vas a necesitar está noche Susana- **pensó la actriz mientras se dirigía al escenario con una enigmática sonrisa**

El telón aún se encontraba abajo, y con su turbio color purpúreo saludaba a los presentes y les daba la bienvenida a esa mágico lugar.

Señores, éste es su palco, por favor siéntense – **y cerró la cortina**

Veamos, según el programa... – **decía** **Archie **- después de la obra habrá una recepción

Era de esperarse, no todos los días se tiene a un allegado al rey de Inglaterra. – **habló la anciana**

Dime Archie ¿Cómo se llama la obra? – **preguntó** **Kate curiosa**

Es Otelo.

¡Que romántico! – **contestó en un suspiro la chica.**

No le veo nada de romántico Kate – **intervino Candy** – Todas las obras de Shakespeare terminan en una franca miseria, y "Otelo" no es precisamente la excepción... la bajeza masculina a todo su esplendor, y la degradación de la mujer más palpable que nunca... el miedo... fiel hermano de la inseguridad..., y el amor el padre de ambos, nuevamente la mujer se convirtió en víctima del desengaño... de la flaqueza del hombre... finalmente una tragedia

Kate se sorprendió ante aquél monólogo y fluidez de lastimosas palabras, ya sabía ella de dónde emergía tanto dolor y pesar... y no supo más que decir una verdad... una triste verdad...

Todo gran amor termina en tragedia. – **acercándose para** **susurrarle** - ¿No lo crees Candy?

La interrogada entendió perfectamente lo que su prima le dijo, por lo que no pudo sino, ocultar su rostro y fingirse la desentendida.

¡Miren! – **era la voz de Archie** – acaban de ingresar el ministro con su esposa

Están justo al frente de nosotros – **dijo con emoción la anciana** – pero no veo a su hijo.

¿Tiene un hijo? – **cuestionó ****Kate.**

Si..., ahora calla que ya va a dar inicio la obra

El telón se levantaba y en primer acto aparecieron dos actores de edad, todo comenzaba con sus diálogos; y hasta después de unos minutos aparecía de pronto la majestuosa Karen Claisse.

La rubia se alegro de ver a su amiga convertida en la gran actriz que había soñado.

Pero el tiempo ya había pasado y Candy lo habpia notado perfectamente; ya muy atrás había quedado aquella jovencita que lloró sin consuelo una noche fría en New York; cuando creía que ya no tenía sueños.

Pero parecía que ella estaba impaciente aunque no quería admitirlo, el pañuelo que tenía en las manos era testigo fiel de sus sentimientos, no dejaba de arrugarlo y retorcerlo entre sus dedos; su mirada recorría el escenario buscando a alguien, que su mente no quería nombrar, pero que, su corazón imploraba clamar a gritos.

Y fue entonces…….

Él hizo su aparición, - "No había duda" - se decía así misma.

Terry se veía magnifico en el escenario; su porte gallardo y su corazón histriónico lo elevaban tan alto como ningún otro a su lado. Y allí lo acompañaba Karen, fina y seductora como siempre quién, con su porte y talento aseguraba la sonrisa de un público siempre leal para ella. Allí estaba Terry y Karen, dos de las más destacadas estrellas de Broadway, ambos hacían una pareja única y preciosa, tan flamante que se complementaban a la perfección.

Pero Terry... ¡Qué grandioso el apasionamiento con que recitaba!, que con su glamour y sagacidad enloquecía al público, el mismo que con sus palabras perfectas y entretejidas poesías lograban transportar a todos a la época, al momento, a la desdicha de esos dos amantes traicionados por el miedo.

Él es único, – **dijo la rubia en un susurro** – es Terrence Granchester.

¿Philip, no piensas entrar? – **preguntó un joven apuesto, de** **cabello marrón, no mayor quizás veintitrés años**.

¡No André; eso debe estar aburrido!, prefiero seguir aquí... bebiendo, solo un poquito más – **contestó de mala gana y cinismo el hijo del ministro inglés**

Así era el siempre, descarado en forma... un hermoso joven que destilaba la gallardía de la nobleza inglesa que fiel y pura llevaba en la sangre. Era mucho más apuesto que su amigo y su posición una de las más privilegiadas e envidiadas.

Ah..., bueno, quería saludar a un amigo de la universidad, no lo veo desde hace mucho

¿Cómo se llama, tu amigo?

Archiebold Cromwell

No me suena – **dijo el joven, restándole importancia**

Te he dicho que es un amigo de estudios, y tú querido amigo no perteneces a ese circulo – **sentenció él en una carcajada.**

¿Debemos esperar a que termine la obra¡Qué fastidio!... ¿Y falta mucho?

No lo sé... pero lo que no entiendo es para que hemos venido...

¿Acaso no te das cuenta?, Candy esta aquí, y aunque se haga la inocente yo sé que vino tras de él. ¡Ya me parecía raro tanto tiempo sin dejarse ver!... es una hipócrita.

Elisa, aunque eso fuera verdad ese no es nuestro asunto.

El mío si – **contestó en forma cortante** **Elisa Leegan**

Después de mucho había llegado Elisa Leegan, la misma engreída y sofocante mujer que había maldecido a miles con su simple presencia, la misma que, cuál cobra en el desierto marroquí que se arrastraba jactanciosa y pretensiosa, esperando la próxima víctima a su veneno mortal. Y tal como víbora, hermosa y elegante se vislumbraba clara y firme belleza favorecida aún más con el tiempo, como a la serpiente se le admira al cambiar de piel. Pero la negrura y amargura de sus facciones era un mal ingrediente para su rostro, pues minimizaban su belleza.

...Estás loca... – **dijo Neal airadamente**- déjala en paz, fue el quien la eligió a ella, no viceversa.

¡Si, cómo no! – **dijo irónicamente **– ahora hasta inocente resulto ser la huérfana...

Elisa... – **advirtió el joven.**

Cállate...¡Pero mira, ya están saliendo!

¡Qué magnificas actuaciones! – **exclamaba Kate** – son los mejores, sin duda

Tienes razón... – respondió la señora Elroy - Ahora debemos entrar

Si

La familia Andry caminaba hacia el salón cuando fueron interceptados por los Leegan.

¡Tía abuela, que alegría verla!

¡Elisa, Neal!...¡Pero, pensé que seguirían de viaje!

Nos aburrimos, creemos que es mucho más emocionante New York. Ah, hola Candy

Hola – **fue su fría respuesta**.

¡Pero querida¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?, **- preguntó Elisa maliciosamente**

¿Para que preguntas algo si de antemano sabes la respuesta, "querida"?... Hola Neal **– finalizó ella, sin dejarla contestar**

Hola Candy, déjame decirte que luces hermosa

Gracias, tu también te ves bien

Bueno pasemos a la fiesta – **habló la matriarca**

Y toda la familia unida dio unos pasos, hasta que de pronto la heredera Leegan tomó fuertemente por el brazo a Candy.

Lo acabo de ver – **dijo Elisa sujetando por el brazo a Candy y** **hablándole en voz baja**- y déjame decirte que no valió la pena que vinieras, se le ve muy feliz a la lado de su prometida, Susana

Me alegro – **dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sin mostrar** **ninguna reacción **– ahora, si me permites...

Eres una hipócrita, yo sé que viniste tras él, lo se…

Pero Elisa no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz extraña para ella.

¡Candy, viniste!

¡Karen! – **contestó alarmada la chica, ya que no venía sola,** **tras de ella venían varias personas**

¡Vamos, ver! – dijo, sujetándola de la mano - quiero presentarte a algunos amigos

¡...Espera...! – **quiso objetar la chica, pero la actriz la jaló del brazo**

Llegaron con un par de segundos hasta dónde sus amigas, y Candy con un singular nerviosismo que no sabía explicar.

Señores, quiero presentarles a mi gran amiga la Srta. Candice White Andry – **anunció la actriz en tono solemne**

¡Candy!

Exclamó el corazón de un joven, que no daba crédito a la aparición que tenia delante de sus ojos...

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**sorpresas**_

**Fue **** solo en un momento que terry, sintió que la tierra daba vueltas a su alrededor, Karen que se dio cuenta de la expresión de su compañero; noto que aun había esperanzas, pero no podía esconder la alegría que sentía al ver la cara de susto que tenia Susana, le encantaba verla así. Decidió entonces que era tiempo de abrir el telón.**

**Sr. Robert, amigos quiero presentarles a mi querida amiga la Srta. Candice White Andry.**

**Mucho gusto.- Se aventuro a decir candy, quien creyó en un momento que las piernas no le respondían; al darse cuenta de la profunda mirada que Terry le daba. Daba la impresión que el quería saber todo por el reflejo de sus ojos, como lo hacia antes, como lo hizo siempre; por ello decidió esquivar su mirada.**

**El gusto es nuestro srta Andry.-´ contesto brindándole la mano el director del grupo. - He escuchado su nombre a través de la prensa, es usted más hermosa en persona. Dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.**

**Es usted muy amable, pero estoy segura que yo he escuchado hablar más de usted, su fama es mucho más arrolladora.**

**Gracias.**

**Bueno te presento a Terrece, supongo que lo conoces.- la actriz expreso esto en doble sentido.**

**Mucho… - cuando terry decidió por fin hablar, ella no le permitió continuar. Y lo dejo perplejo con lo que escucharía de sus labios.**

**Claro, quien no ha escuchado hablar del afamado actor terrece. Es un honor conocerlo, mi prima es su admiradora.- Ella sabia que era un golpe duro, pero tenía que darlo, no debía mirar atrás.**

**Gracias.- Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar el actor.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba.- dijo Karen en un suspiro. Te presento a Susana.**

**Mucho gusto srta Andry.- Quien decidió seguir el juego de no conocerse**

**Igualmente. Discúlpenme pero debo retirarme mi familia me espera.**

**Vas para el salón ¿verdad? - Dijo la actriz. Nosotros nos dirigimos también. Vallamos juntas, para seguir charlando.**

**De acuerdo.**

**¿Estas seguro Marck?... pregunto un hombre de contextura gruesa, de apariencia desagradable.**

**Si. él esta en esta ciudad.- dijo su compañero que era un joven de 25 años, de buen ver, pero lo mejor de todo este asunto es que los muchachitos son personajes de clase alta.**

**Aun mejor, nos será más útil. ¿Qué haz sabido de la chica? **

**¿Acaso necesitas a los dos?**

**Si el chico es tan importante, es seguro que sus amigos también lo sean, y eso habrá que aprovecharlo. ¿no lo crees? - Contesto con ironía.**

**Tienes razón. Pero aun no hemos dado con ella, eso debe tomar mucho tiempo, recuerdo cuanto nos contó encontrar al muchacho.**

**Yo creo que será mas fácil, sigue vigilando al chico algo me dice que ella aparece pronto. El negocio que quiero hacer es muy importante, y no quiero fallas, por eso necesito los contactos.**

**Es solo por eso que quieres a la chica… o hay otras intenciones.- Cuestiono ladinamente a su jefe.**

**Debo admitir que también es para poder cobrarme esta marca que me dejo en el rostro, esa preciosa. -Dijo tocando su rostro, donde se notaba un enorme cicatriz.**

**Pero jefe, tu trataste de sobrepasarte con ella. ¿lo recuerdas?**

**Y tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar.- Le pregunto inocentemente. Con una Venus para ti solito una noche entera.**

**De verdad era una belleza, pero te salio caro, ya que tejo un recuerdo.- Señalando su rostro. - Y nos malogro el negocio, porque desaparecieron.**

**No te preocupes, el negocio que tengo entre manos es más grande que el anterior. Estoy seguro que nuestros amigos nos ayudaran; no creo que quieran que sus amistades sepan lo que hicieron en Paris. Jajá jajá**

**Así que se conocen, hace un año. -Pregunto Elisa. Todos los invitados se encontraban ya en sus respectivos lugares, Archí al ver a Eleanor Bécquer se emociono tanto que decidió invitarla a su mesa, sin pensar que la actriz llevaría a toda la comitiva del grupo teatral, ya que ella veía la oportunidad de que su hijo este cerca de su gran amor, el único. - No sabia que habías regresado otra vez candy.**

**Yo…**

**Fue por mí.- Intervino kate. Yo quería venir y candy me acompaño; después seguimos con nuestro viaje a Francia.**

**Pero no fue en ese viaje que te accidentaste. ¿verdad? Elisa trataba por todos los medios de sacar los verdaderos sentimientos de candy.**

**¿Que accidente? - Intervino Karen**

**No lo recuerdo.- Trato de terminar con las inoportunas preguntas**

**Claro. Si te pasaron tantas cosas desagradables. Es extraño que no le hayas contado nada a tu gran amiga candy.**

**¡¡Para ya Elisa¡¡. - Alzo la voz Archí que no le gustaba lo que intentaba Elisa.- Si son desagradables es mejor no recordarlas.**

**Pero si estamos entre amigos ¿acaso no es así? Dijo inocentemente.**

**¿Fue algo serio srta Andry? - Era la pregunta de Terry quien recién intervenía en la conversación; no podía ocultar su preocupación al sospechar que fue por su culpa que quizás a candy le había podido pasar algo. Nunca se lo perdonaría – se dijo a si mismo.**

**No fue para tanto…**

**Elisa intervino. - No fue para tanto, - dijo incrédula.- A ver que opinan ustedes: no es grave a ver caído de un tren que estaba en marcha.**

**¡¡¡Caído¡¡¡.- Exclamaron Terry y Karen asustados, Susana también estaba sorprendida por el relato.**

**¡¡¡Elisa¡¡¡- intervino Archie de nuevo**

**Elisa había conseguido intimidarla, no podía permitir que siguiera; tenia que acabarla, aunque para eso tenía que jugar sucio. **

**No creo que este tema sea muy interesante para nuestra "amigos" querida prima – dijo la rubia, después de una pausa, le dio una malévola sonrisa y prosiguió. - Porque nos cuentas algo mas interesante; por ejemplo tus amoríos con hombres comprometidos, querida.**

**¡¡Candy¡¡ exclamo la tía abuela.**

**¡¡Como te atreves¡¡. Dijo la pelirroja ofendida.**

**Pero si es la verdad. Estoy segura que en este mismo salón, hay suficientes caballeros que den fe de lo que acabo de decir. - Dijo sutilmente.**

**¡¡Basta¡¡¡ es suficiente. Alzo la voz la Sra. Elroy. - Perdonen a mis sobrinas, no saben lo que dicen.**

**No se preocupe.- Robert fue quien hablo.- es una pequeña pelea entre primas.**

**Les pido su atención, quiero que demos la bienvenida a nuestro invitado de honor: El ministro ingles y conde de York William Dougther.**

**Los invitados se levantaron a aplaudir al ministro que venia acompañado de su familia.**

**No es buen mozo el hijo del ministro.- Dijo una invitada a Elisa**

**Es verdad, no esta nada mal, nada mal. - A Elisa le había encandilado el porte del joven Fhilip, y quería hacerlo su nueva conquista.**

**De aquí no puedo verlo bien, ¿tu que opinas candy?**

**Yo tampoco.- Quien estaba platicando con Karen y no le daba importancia.**

**Espero que se comporten cuando venga a saludarnos ¿entendieron?**

**si tía. Dijeron en coro los muchachos Andry.**

**Debo estar soñando no puede ser… -Dijo Kate parándose de improviso**

**Que te ocurre, siéntate que los invitados se acercan.**

**Lo siento... Candy...- dijo en un susurro.**

**Que sucede kate. Estas pálida.**

**¿Ya haz visto al hijo del ministro ingles?**

**Ya dije que no puedo verlo, pero no te preocupes ya escuchaste a la tía, vendrán a saludarnos. - Contesto la rubia con una sonrisa, creyendo que el nerviosismo de su prima se debía a que le había gustado ese joven.**

**No quiero que venga.- Dijo en voz baja, pero con un tono de horror.**

**Pero ¿Por qué?**

**Míralo, por ti misma. Señalando al joven y su familia que justo se dirigían para su mesa.**

**Es, es…como es posible. - No daba crédito a lo que veía.**

**Continuara…**

**Espero sus comentarios y gracias a las chicas que me están siguiendo, hasta la próxima….**

**Lady**


	8. Chapter 8

**CONFRONTACIONES**

¿Les ocurre algo?

No,… nada Archie. – tartamudeo Kate.

El Ministro ya se encontraba, junto a su hijo en la mesa de los Andry, empezo a saludar a la patriarca; Elroy.

Gracias por a ver venido madame. -Era la voz del ministro de York, el cual lucia apuesto a pesar de su edad, su porte era el de una gran nobleza.

El honor es nuestro mi Lord, mi familia y yo estamos agradecidos por la invitación.

De nada. – se puso a un costado para mostrar a su hijo.-Déjenme presentarle a mi hijo, el joven Phillip.

Encantados de conocerlos. Madame. - Besando la mano de patriarca Andry.

Que galante jovencito. Ahora les haré las presentaciones de los integrantes de mi familia. Ellos mis sobrino Elisa y Neal Legan.

Mucho gusto. - Contestaron los hermanos.

Y mis nietos el joven Archiball y Candice Andry.

¡¡¿Dijo UD Candice?¡¡ - Inquirió el joven quien no podio quitar su mirada de candy, se puso palido y su rostro tambien mostro dureza al verla, al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Mucho gusto. - Dijo tímidamente y bajando en todo momento el rostro, como si estuviera avergonzada.

Pero si…-trato de poner orden a sus dudas.

¿Ocurre algo?- Le dijo la tía.

Permítame presentarme, soy Katherine Laport prima de candice y Archie. - La intención de kate era que Fhilip no siguiera con sus preguntas.

Pero con su presentación no hizo más que hacer que él joven valla atando cabos.

Así que su prima. -Comento algo irónico

Bueno tenemos que retirarnos, espero que disfruten la velada.

Gracias Lord.

Permiso. - Lleno de dudas y preguntas estaba él, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para saciar sus interrogantes. - Madame me permite empezar el baile con la Srta. Candice. – todo respetuoso se acerco de nuevo a la señora Elroy.

Por supuesto, - acepto emosionada.-con lo que a ella le encanta bailar.

Gracias. Permiso.

Candy estaba aterrada ahora tenia que enfrentarse a él, no podía evitarlo, seguro que el baile solo era una excusa, estaba tan temerosa que voto su copa.

Pero candy. –Archie se acerco para ayudarla.

Discúlpenme, pero me siento un poco débil. –se puso de pie como si fuera un resorte.-Saldré a tomar un poco de aire. - dijo saliendo abruptamente.

Pero el baile, ¡¡candice…

No se preocupe tía estafe bien para entonces. Permiso. - Y salio del salón.

Que le pasa a esta niña, no la entiendo. -Suspiro la anciana.

¡¡Ay candy¡¡, la cura resulto peor que la enfermedad. - Susurro kate lamentándose por las casualidades de la vida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philip aun no podía creer los acontecimientos que había pasado hace pocos momentos, no podía seguir en el salón, por eso se alejo de su padre. Todo lo descubierto daba vueltas en su cabeza, tratando de darle sentido, pero estaba tan ofuscado, que solo la palabra "engaño, traición" entraban en su léxico.

Me mintió, la muy…. - Lleno de ira golpeó su puño contra la pared.

Parece ser que la Srta. Andry te dejo impresionado. - Hablo burlonamente su amigo que entro a sala.

"La Srta. Andry" .- dijo con desdén

¿que ocurre?, pareces molesto Philip.

Y no es para menos acabo de descubrir, cosas… ¿sabes quien es en verdad la Srta. Andry?

¿En verdad? Acaso no es la hija de una importante familia de banqueros de Chicago.

Eso no fue lo que nos dijo. - Contesto ofuscado.

¿Lo que nos contó? Hablas como si la conociéramos, yo no la recuerdo.

Ella es "Cherry".

¿Cherry? ¿Blanca? Estas seguro, no puedo creerlo. - Comento asombrado Andre.

Acaban de presentármela, además kate también la delata, están juntas.

¿Kate, también esta aquí? Que maravilloso. - Dijo con entusiasmo.

me puedes decir que tiene eso de maravilloso.

No lo vez el cuarteto, se vuelve a reunir. Haremos cosas muy interesantes.

No te das cuenta, ellas se rieron de nosotros.

Deja de ofuscarte, primero escúchala.

Eso haré, espero una buena explicación.

Candy había salido a uno de los balcones del gran salón, necesitaba tomar aire, todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Sus manos temblaban y aun ella no reaccionaba sobre los acontecimientos.

¿Puede haber tanta casualidad? Acaso era verdad que el pasado siempre vuelve, tu pasado siempre esta presente ya sea para alegrarte o condenarte; como era su caso.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando y que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Pare que estas soñando, tienes cara de boba candy

¡ Terry¡

que pasa, te han deslumbrado esta noche.

Terrece, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

Hace un rato, me estaba divirtiendo con la cara que tenias.

No se si te das cuenta que me estas ofendiendo. ¿Por qué me agredes?

¿Yo? Vamos pareces exaltada "pecosa"

¿pecosa? - Ese sobrenombre hizo que candy bajara la mirada, parecía recordar aquello que…

te pusiste melancólica. - terry se había dado cuenta del rápido cambio de actitud de la chica.

no se de que hablas. - Rápidamente volvió a su actitud airosa. –Terrece

¿TERRECE? Vamos candy, estamos solos, puedes dejar de actuar, tu apellido esta a salvo. - Contesto fastidiado.

ahora entiendo. Estas molesto porque fingí no conocerte. Deberías estarme agradecido.

Así ¿porque?

Acaso te gustaría que supieran, tu verdadera historia ¿terrece? Tu origen.

Si te refieres a mi madre, la mayoría sabe que es Eleanor.

Si. Pero saben… que tu padre es Richard, un Duque, que tienes sangre noble. No crees que seria un gran escándalo; sobre todo para tu madre.

Así que debo estar agradecido. – hizo una reverencia en burla.-Gracias santa candy, pero yo no pedí tu ayuda.

No cabe duda sigues siendo el mismo grosero, no haz cambiado nada.

Lo siento, pero yo no soy hipócrita.

¡¡Insolente¡¡. - Ella levando la mano para abofetearlo, pero el la detuvo.

Veo que sigues con tus malos modales candy; ¿acaso no te pulieron bien?

¡¡Ya basta Terrece¡¡- exclamo tratando de soltarse, pero el no lo hizo, al contrario la acerco mas a él.

Cuando te veo directamente a los ojos siento, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si nosotros dos fuéramos los mismos de ayer.- susurro cerca de sus labios.

Pero el tiempo pasado, y al menos yo no soy la misma ingenua de ayer. Soy yo la que debería estar agrediéndote, no tu a mi.

¿Entonces porque estas aquí? Porque viniste, si sabias que podíamos encontrarnos.

No creas que fue por ti, me vi. obligada. Yo no siento nada por ti, nada…- la joven se acerco mas a él, sorprendiendolo.- Aunque pensándolo bien creo que si siento algo por ti…

¿que?

Rencor, odio. Si yo te odio. - Contesto acercándose mas al joven, la respuesta helo a terry y soltó sus manos como quemaran.

¿porque?

¿porque? Que pregunta. –hablo con rabia y a la vez su voz cargada de burla.- Jamás te perdonare por haberme hecho venir cuando sabias que te ibas a quedar con Susana, jamás te perdonare por haber pasado la humillación más grande mi vida. - Exclamo con toda ira.

Yo no quise lastimarte, yo te amaba. Quería un milagro por eso no te dije nada. Yo quise…

¡¡¡Tu quisiste¡¡¡, ¡¡tu trataste¡¡ siempre te quedas a medias terrece. Jamás te perdonare, mi rencor es tan grande como el amor que te tuve algún día.

Tu aun…

¿amarte? ¡¡Nunca¡¡, por tu culpa pase cosa horribles, por tu causa yo cometí muchos errores imperdonables, por tu culpa yo fui capaz…

¿tu fuiste capaz de que candy? - Pregunto terry asustado, la forma como hablaba candy hizo que el se estremeciera.

No te importa. - Tratando de serenarse.- No quiero que vuelvas hablarme, te quiero lejos de mí, lejos. - Salio corriendo del valcon, para entrar al salon.

¿que te hice candy?...

Continuara…

**Agradecimientos**

**Muchas gracias a la paciencia que me tuvieron las chicas que leen mi fic, sé que me demore mucho…**

**Pero siempre trato de darme un tiempo para ordenar mis cap. Espero no tardarme tanto.**

**Gracias: ****jennita****, ARACELY,**** April y su hermana y a la prima que le recomendo mi fic. Jajaja…que siga toda la family.jajaja**

**Bueno chicas espero sus rewis, ellos son los que me animan, y asi no demorar tanto¿eso sono a chantaje??¡¡¡¡ nooooooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**INEVITABLE**_

Niña, llegas justo para el baile.- candy estaba entrando de nuevo al salón, se quedo parada en el lumbrar, tratando de controlar sus emociones, la tía abuela interrumpió entonces.

Abuela yo no…- quería negarse a bailar con Philip. Pero en ese momento éste hizo su aparición, tomo la mano de la chica.

Madame me permite, es hora para comenzar el baile.

El joven la tomo del brazo y la conducía al centro del salón. Candy sentía que a cada paso que daba las fuerzas la dejaban y que en cualquier momento caería.

Parece nerviosa srta. Andry, o debería decir ¿Blanca? **.- **se puso en posición para comenzar el baile.

Philip yo… - trato de hablar.

Ah veo que me recuerdas. - Apunto en tono irónico

Yo…- volvió a intentar decir algo, pero verlo de nuevo era una sorpresa muy grande para ella, lo único que hacia era tartamudear.

Vamos, no tienes otras cosas que decir. Parece que tuvieras miedo, y que yo recuerde eso no formaba parte de tu personalidad.

Pensé que íbamos a bailar. – agacho la cabeza, para detener sus ataques. - Este no es el momento de hablar de esos asuntos.

Entonces aceptas que tenemos asuntos. – tomo la barbilla de la joven, y le hizo la pregunta con voz fuerte a la vez que se detuvo el baile.

Si lo acepto.- susurro, Pero bailemos, toda la gente se esta dando cuenta que ocurre algo entre nosotros.

Y la joven no estaba equivocada, algunos invitados se habían percatado del altercado entre ellos. Algunos ya estaban comenzando a inventar un noviazgo secreto entre las dos familias.

Yo veré la forma d avisarte, par vernos. Soy conciente que ahora debes estar muy confundido, pero quiero dejarte claro que nunca quise burlarme de ti, como seguro esa cabeza hueca tuya esta pensando.

¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?, ni siquiera tu nombre era verdadero

Todo eso es fácil de explicar, además cuando nos conocimos a ti no te importo mucho saber mi nombre sino coquetearme para robarme un beso ¿recuerdas?

¿Cuándo?- vi como se sonrojo y mejor me hizo una pregunta.

Yo te avisare. – volvió a tomarlo de la mano.- ¿te parece?

De acuerdo. – las palabras de candy lograron tranquilizarlo.- Pero no se te ocurra**…**

Gracias por el baile.- Haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Hasta pronto futuro conde

Ya era demasiado¡¡¡- grito internamente la chica. Un enfrentamiento con Terry y ahora con Phillip; dos hombres que pensó que nunca mas vería en su vida. Los dos hombres que formaron parte de su vida.

Tenia que salir de esta fiesta, tenia que salir como fuera.

disculpa tía.- se acerco a la mesa de su familia.

¿que pasa querida y el joven Philip?

Le pedí que me disculpara, es que no me siento bien.

Que ocurre**.- **Dijo con preocupación.

Es que me siento un poco mareada.

¿acaso empezó otra vez la tos? **Sospecho**, ya que candy había empezado hace meses, con una delicada salud. Ya no era la misma joven fuerte de antes; siempre estaba cerca de ella el medico de la familia

Si es eso tía, la tos.-Mintió. Pero ella sabia que era la única forma de salir.

Neal.** -**Quien se encontraba cerca de ella- Acompaña a candy, hasta el auto iré a buscar a los demás para irnos.

Si. Vamos candy.** Tomando su brazo. ¿**Te sientes mal?

Si, pero es lo de siempre, no tiene importancia. Gracias Neal.

¿Porque me agradeces?

Veo que te preocupa mi salud; y yo no debería importarte para nada.

¿Porque dices eso?

Aun recuerdo aquella vez… que dije que te odiaba.Lo siento.

¿Me sigues odiando candy?

Claro que no, eres otro Neal se que haz hecho todo por cambiar. Me alegro.

Me alegra escucharte decir eso.- **Comento mostrando una sonrisa-.** Todo queda olvidado entonces. ¿amigos?

Amigos**. Devolvió la sonrisa la rubia. -Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando alguien se cruzo en su camino.**

No pensabas despedirte de mi candy

Terrece.- **Exclamo el joven Legan**

Candy veo que tus gustos han cambiado, y para mal.

Que insinúas cretino. Sal d mi camino.- **Demando.**

Puedes irte, mi asunto es con candy, es que así déjanos solos. - **Con demandante voz, lo que hizo enfurecer mas a Neal.**

¡¡Que¡¡…

Neal.- **intervino candy. **Te pido que me esperes en el auto, hablare con el y después te daré el alcance

¿estas seguras?

Si.

Esta bien. No demores. - **Se retiro receloso de la situación.**

Bien ¿Qué deseas Terry?

Yo… quería disculparme por la manera como te trate hace un momento.

Descuida esta olvidado.

Quien como tu que puedes olvidar tan rápido candy.** En tono melancólico.**

Eso es todo**. Tratando de esquivar el asunto.**

No. Quería saber, si podíamos encontrarnos para charlar, recordar buenos tiempos. Sabes aun no encontrado a una amiga como tu.

Que curioso. Parece ser que las personas solo viven de los hermosos recuerdos del pasado. ¿Por qué será?

Porque el presente es un infierno.- en un tono que a me hizo recordar al arrebatado compañero de San Pablo.

Jaja. El mismo de siempre. -Confirme con una sonrisaDebo retirarme, y respondiendo a tu ofrecimiento creo que la casualidad y la amistad mutua que tenemos con cierta chica, se encargara de hacer que nos encontremos de nuevo. Hasta pronto Terrece.

**La despedida fue tan rápida, que el solo la vio como subía al coche, junto con ese "patán". No entendía como candy podía permitir que el estuviera tan cerca, no se veía para nada disgustada cuando el joven la tenia del brazo. Tenia que responder muchas dudas, sabia que esta, sobre todo esta noche su sueño seria mas prolongado.**

Amanda.- me acerque a una de mis doncellas que vino conmigo.

Si srta candice.

Quiero que entregues esta nota al joven Andre Gardhier. Es una misión difícil pero sé que tu podrás con ella.

Claro srta. ¿En donde puedo encontrarlo?

Debe estar cerca al hijo del ministro. Te suplico que se la entregues a él, cuídalo como a tu vida, no puede caer en otras manos.

Confié en mí.

**Continuara…**

**Sé que ya paso la noche buena, pero ojala que todas hallan pasado una lindo noche, junto a las personas que quieren, que este año traiga cosas mejores y la felicidad que ansiamos todos.**

**Espero sus rewis**


	10. Chapter 10

En Busca Del Corazón

Cáp. X

Un hombre joven pero lleno de madurez, miraba por las ventanas de la hermosa mansión de Chicago; mirando el tiempo pasar, sin saber aún a donde fijaría su vida.

Soy parte de todo esto: "el Núcleo".- dijo en tono cansado. Creo que ahora preferiría no haber recuperado mi memoria. Extraño tanto mi vida de antes; la libertad, la naturaleza. Creo que podría aprovechar que la tía no esta y escaparme por la ventana. -sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

Me siento tan solo, te extraño "pequeña".

Sr. Disculpe. – unos golpes en la puerta, hicieron que se alejara sus pensamientos.

Dime George, ¿que ocurre?

Acaban de llegar los exámenes que le hicieron a la srta Andry.

Gracias. - No sabia porque, pero cuando tuvo esos papeles en las manos sintió una opresión.

Sucede algo. -Al notar el semblante de su protegido.- Desea que yo lo revise.

¡No¡ - respondió, asustando a su acompañante.- No te preocupes lo haré yo. - Empezó a leer los informes que tenia en las manos, cada revisada que daba a cada hoja su semblante se ponía más pálido, después de leer la carta del doctor, vino un silencio muy prolongado, por lo George decidió interrumpir.

¿No me diga que lo que temía es verdad?

Sí.- Después de una pausa.- No lo puedo creer, tenia esperanza que fuera un mal presagio. Pero los exámenes son contundentes. -Dijo con voz desoladora.

Pero dígame¿ la enfermedad aún puede detenerse, hay alguna posibilidad?

Por lo que dice, ahora hay que empezar con medicamentos, para contrarrestar y poder ayudar a los pulmones a que recuperen sus fuerzas. pero se necesitaría administrarla una fuerte cantidad de medicamentos, los cuales podrían afectarle es su vida normal la que esta llevando hasta el momento.

En pocas palabras sospecharía.

Así es, tú y yo sabemos que no es nada tonta. Sé daría cuenta al instante al verse cansada, con ganas de no levantarse de la cama, acá también dice que puede perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento. -Se reprocho a sí mismo.

No te culpes, los síntomas pasaron desapercibidos por todos nosotros. -Tratando de confortarlo.

Candy cambio drásticamente, pensé que era porque estaba madurando y nunca se quejo de nada, comprendo porque decidió

Viajar; Se sentía tan sola.

UD siempre se preocupo por ella, no podía sospechar. Ella siempre tenía un espíritu aventurero igual que usted, lo del viaje parecía otra de sus ideas alocadas.

Es ella la que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Que caro voy a pagar, ahora voy a perder a otra hermana.- Confeso con voz entrecortada.

No debe ser fatalista, con la buena voluntad de la señorita y el apoyo de la familia todo saldrá bien..

¿ Prepara todo debo partir a New York cuanto antes.

¿Piensa decirle la verdad de su salud a la srta?

Primero hablare con los demás, entre todos tomaremos la decisión.

Philip se encontraba sentado en uno de los salones de una casa. Sentado con un cigarro en la mano, estaba esperando la llegada de la chica.

pensé que no llegarías.- me miro con rostro disgustado, quizá porque tarde en llegar.

Te lo prometí. – trate de defenderme.

No sé si pueda volver a creer en ti. – me acuso en tono de mártir, por lo que sonreí . seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Vamos Phillip. Esa pose de victima no va para nada contigo.

Pero si yo fui una victima de ti. -Sé defendió.

Jajaja. Dejemos las bromas y hablemos en serio.

Tienes razón. Explícame que fue todo lo de anoche.

Entonces empezare, pero te advierto que es una historia larga.

Siempre te he dado todo mi tiempo.- eso no podía negarlo, desde que lo conocí nunca me negó nada, nunca.

Empezare. – me senté a su lado y el me ofreció una copa de vino.- espero no haber perdido la costumbre.- hace tiempo que no tomo.-el solo me sonrió y me invito a empezar la historia.- Cuando tu y yo nos conocimos, yo pasaba por un momento difícil. Llegue a Francia huyendo de todo lo que sentía que me hacia daño, buscando respuestas…

Había logrado volver a la familia Andry, pero claro con algunas condiciones que me puso la tía abuela. Una de ellas irme lejos por un tiempo para que la gente no hablara y así...

Para salvar el honor del apellido Andry.- Adivino las palabras de la chica.

Exacto. No te mentí cuando te dije que era enfermera, lo fui pero renuncie a ello. Por el apellido y...

Y?...

Porque no me bastaba, ya no me llenaba como antes, ya no podía tapar mi soledad. No era suficiente. -me desfogue, no se si era por el vino y porque sabia que podía confiar en la persona que estaba a mi lado, pero por fin podía hablar sin tapujos.- Creo que si hubiera seguido las reglas de la familia me hubiera ahorrado muchas lágrimas. .- dije tratando de encontrar explicación a mi mala suerte en la vida.

No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Creo que cada uno debe elegir su camino; sufriste es verdad, pero aprendiste muchas cosas.

Sí claro que aprendí.- me pare y tome la botella para servirme mas.- Aprendí que no me dejaría pisotear por nadie, que no volvería a llorar por cosas que no valieran la pena y lo más importante: que pensaría primero en mí, no me sacrificaría por nadie. NUNCA. Dije con voz amargada que hace tiempo no salía, pero que sé podía notar el dejo de tristeza, aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo.

¿Lo dices por la actriz? – conocía mis sentimientos y claro también mi historia, pero porque me la tenía que mencionar.

Puede ser... como te darás cuenta no te mentí en todo, solo corte algunos detalles.

¿No me tenias confianza? – me miro con el ceño fruncido.

No. Y debes entender, por que.- el me miro con signo de interrogación y decide darle la explicación.- Como confiar en un chico tan coqueto.- le di un peñisco en el brazo.- Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro. - Comente en tono nostálgico.

no lo olvidare.- Contesto en el mismo tono

Flash back

_Paris, hace 2 años atrás…_

_mademosille, disculpe le sucede algo. – se acerco un joven apuesto a una rubia que estaba llorando en uno de los balcones de una gran fiesta de disfraces.- tome mi pañuelo._

_Gracias. _

_Aunque no pueda verla bien por el antifaz, este no puede tapar el brillo de los hermosos luceros que quiere esconder._

_Eh…_

_Me parece un crimen. - Acercando sus manos a su rostro.- Intentar ocultar esos bellos ojos.- sacando el antifaz._

Fin del flash back

Así fue. - Fillip al terminar de recordar aquella noche que la vio por primera vez, en aquel baile de disfraces; muchos sentimientos se acoparon a su alrededor, demasiados se dijo. La vio y no pudo olvidarla, que magnetismo, que poder tenia esta chica.

Ahora que nos hemos reencontrado... espero seguir encontrando en ti, a mi querido y fiel amigo.

No lo sé...

Phillip.- Exclame.- Por favor ¿sí? .-Brindando una carita de ángel.

Ahh. -Suspiro vencido.- Tú si sabes como convencer "cherry"

Gracias.- en un impulso de alegría lo abrasé por sorpresa y nos caímos al suelo, empezamos a reír como niños.

No debiste volver, éramos tan felices. – la abrasé con mas fuerza.

Tenia que hacerlo. Ahora que Andre esta aquí, el cuarteto podrá divertirse de nuevo.- Comento entusiasmada.

hay emoción par rato.

Pareces atormentado hijo.

Lo estoy. Desde anoche, la verdad desde que la deje ir.

¿Hablas de tu enfermera o de otra mujer?

De ella, no hay no habrá otra de eso estoy seguro. Este amor me atormentara hasta el día que muera.

Si sabes que ese amor te hace daño, intenta olvidarla. Sé feliz con Susi ella te ama tanto.

¡¡Crees que no lo sé¡¡, lo he intentado; Pero es más fuerte que yo. Y ahora peor que la he vuelto a ver.

¿Esta en esta ciudad?- Pregunto en tono de sorpresa. - ¿Cuando la viste?

Anoche, en la velada. -Cerrando los ojos volviendo a la imagen de su pecosa.

En la fiesta. No vi ninguna enfermera.

No estaba como enfermera, si no vestida como una princesa.

Habla claro muchacho. ¿Quién era?

La Srta Candy White Andry.

La Srta. Andry. No puedo creerlo, no note en ella ninguna reacción cuando té vio, ni de sorpresa, ni...

es mi tortura que ella si pudo olvidar, ¡¡ella pudo y yo no¡¡, ¿porque mi amor tiene que ser más fuerte?

Espera. te dije que no vi ninguna emoción anoche, pero es no quiere decir que no lo sienta

¿A que se refiere?. - Pregunto con esperanza.

Que a veces las mujeres esconden bien sus emociones, llámalo orgullo si quieres pero a veces ocurre.

Y como saber la verdad. ¿Hablo con ella?

No, aún es muy pronto para otro encuentro. Porque no tratas por otras fuentes.

Otras fuentes. ¿Cuáles?

Karen. Podría ser, parece que la srta candy y ella son buenas amigas. Dime Terry ¿de qué crees que han hablado todo este tiempo?

¿De mí?

Quizá, pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo.

Lo haré. Cogiendo su abrigo, sé dirigió a la puerta de salida.

A donde vas.

Es mejor empezar cuanto antes. Gracias Robert. -Saliendo a buscar las respuestas que necesitaba, para poder hallar la esperanza que no pudo encontrar aquella noche de lluvia en New York.

Espero sus comentarios a mi correo y gracias a todas por seguir mi historia.

Leidy


	11. Chapter 11

_**Confusiones y malos recuerdos**_

- ¡¡¿Por qué?¡¡ ¡¡¿Por qué?¡¡.- Era la pregunta que sé hacia una joven entre lágrimas.

- Cálmate hija, no te hace bien.

- ¿ Porque madre?, cuando creía que por fin seria feliz, aparece ella.

- Esa joven quiere arruinar tu relación. - Afirmo molesta la madre. Pero no podrá contigo. Además terry te dio su palabra. Ella no te lo quitara.

- No me preocupa candy madre; Ella seria incapaz de hacer daño a otros. Acaso no lo recuerdas. me salvo la vida y renuncio a su gran amor para que yo sea feliz.

- Pero pudo arrepentirse. – le dijo con desconfianza hacia candy.- ¿ O entonces porque regreso?

- Ella no es así… Es buena, tiene un alma limpia sin rencor. Por eso terry la ama y no ha podido sacarla de su corazón. - Susana no pudo con el llanto ya que ella misma admitía la gran persona que era candy.

- Calma.- se sentó junto a la cama para abrazarla.- si lo que dices es verdad porque te pones así

- Es terry quien me preocupa.- alzo su rostro bañado en lagrimas, y respondió con voz angustiosa.- Acaso no te fijaste en su reacción ¡¡cuando la vio¡¡, era el mismo brillo que note aquella noche que fue ha verme y admitió que candy había llegado. El mismo amor o quizá mas fuerte, ya que por primera vez terry dejo mostrar sus sentimientos; Al sentir celos cuándo ella bailo con el joven Phillip.

- Pero si esa joven es tan buena como tu dices, ¿crees que recibirá de nuevo a terry, sabiendo que tu sufres? Además hay la posibilidad de que ella ya no lo ame.

- Tienes razón…- se animo Susana por las palabras de esperanza que decía su madre.- ahora que lo pienso mejor creo que candy es mi esperanza, ya que no vi ninguna reacción en ella, claro que si la desilusión de él. Pero yo sé que podré lograr que él me ame y quizá un día no muy lejano me ame mas que a candy. Si seguro que lo lograre. Aseguraba la chica con un brillo de esperanza y una triste sonrisa.

- ¿Aún no llega?

- Por enésima vez. No Archí. ¿ Por que tanta preocupación?

- El doctor dio instrucciones precisas, este viaje es de reposo y ella ya esta saliendo. - Contesto enojado.

- No fue sola, la acompaño su doncella. Compréndela estaba aburrida.

- Lo que me parece extraño. -Dándole una mirada suspicaz.- Es que tu no hallas ido con ella.

- Eh.. - La joven se quedo callada y ese no era una buena respuesta, tenia que pensar rápido.- Me dolía la cabeza y como ella quería salir de compras no quise arruinarlo.

- Comprendo, pero aún así no deja de preocuparme.

- Todos ustedes exageran con respecto a estado físico de Candy. Si se cansa, si tose, un poco pálida. En fin la tratan como una muñeca de porcelana.. - Arremetió la chica, cansada de la cara de su primo.

- ¡kate¡ -exclamo el joven. - Ella esta delicada de salud

- Si pero no es nada serio. ¿No fue eso lo que dijo el médico?

- Así es. -Tratando de desviar su mirada, ya que no podía admitir la verdad.- De todos modos necesita cuidados.

- Hay Archí, a veces creo que en vez de hablar de candy hablamos de una moribunda. -Comento en forma de broma, pero la reacción de archí la asusto.

- ¡¡Cállate¡¡. - Contesto en tono duro, asustando a la chica. ¡¡ No lo digas¡¡

- Cálmate. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Perdón. Yo…

- Esta bien…seguro estas aun susceptible por el rompimiento con Annie.

- Si…eso es.

- ¿No crees que hay posibilidad de una reconciliación?

- No…comprendí que le tengo un gran afecto a Annie pero no el amor que debes sentir por tu pareja. No quise seguir engañándola y hacer mas largo el dolor.

- Si es así, esta bien que hallan tomado rumbos diferentes. Ya veras que la distancia los ayudara a ambos.

- Espero que algún día podamos vernos otra vez como buenos amigos.

- Por fin te encontré. – se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa en que Karen estaba tomando su café.

- No sabia que me buscabas.

- Necesito hacerte unas preguntas

- De que se trata, te quedo alguna duda en el ensayo.

- No es nada de eso.

- De que entonces.

- Candy

- No comprendo. - Haciendo la desentendida.

- No te hagas Karen, quedo demostrado ayer que ustedes no son desconocidas.

- Es verdad, somos amigas y muy buenas.

- ¿Como la conociste?, ¿en donde?.- terry estaba resuelto a que le sacaría toda la información que quería saber a Karen.

- La vi por primera vez en la casa de mi tío y luego aquí cuando vino a verte de romeo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo. – la melancolía e ironía se sintió. - ¿Pero no me digas que se hicieron amigas tan rápido?

- No. – tomo un sorbo de café.- fue después, que nuestra amistad creció más.

- ¿Después?. – terry arqueo sus cejas en señal de interrogación.

- Si, cuando vino otra vez.

- ¡¡Ella regreso¡¡ - Terry su voz de sorpresa y su amiga tuvo que calmarlo. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ella había vuelto pero entonces porque no lo busco.- ¿A que vino?

- No te lo imaginas..

- No te lo preguntaría si supiera la respuesta.- Fastidiado por el juego de palabras.

- A ver una buena obra de teatro antes de partir a Europa.

- A verme actuar. – afirmo para si mismo.

- Yo no dije eso terry, eres muy vanidoso. No tuvo que verte actuar a ti.

- Entonces dime toda la verdad. Quiero saber porque vino, él porque de su actitud de ahora, su indiferencia. Eres su amiga tu debes saber, debió contarte. - demando con voz fuerte el actor.

- Si lo hizo. Y como soy su amiga en la que confió no te contare nada. -Se puso de pie para salir, pero él la detuvo.

- ¡¡No vas a irte sin decirme las respuestas que necesito¡¡

- No soy yo la que tiene las verdaderas repuestas a tu aflicción terry. ¿Eso es lo que sientes no? Te duele pensar que ella ya te olvido y que tu no has podido. ¿ es tu orgullo herido?

- ¿Ella te lo dijo?, ¡¡ella fue¡¡. - Sacudiendo sus hombros.

- Me lastimas. Se safo de las manos del actor.- Ya te dije que busques en otro lado las respuestas. Claro si no es tarde ya para ti. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo, dejando al actor con sus dudas y temores.

- Eres cruel candy.

- ¿Yo?

- Llegaste y te encerraste aquí. No fuiste para contarme del encuentro.

- Disculpa es que escuche que había visitas y no quería ver a nadie.

- Era una señora que vino a saludar a la tía. Archí las esta acompañando. Ha hablando de el…

- ¿Que paso?

- Tuve que soportar su interrogatorio y su humor.

- ¿Se enojo?

- Es un alarmista. Que saliste sola, que estas delicada, etc. ah no se como lo aguantas.

- No digas eso. Yo lo quiero mucho. Él es mi único lazo lo único que me queda de ese maravilloso pasado. No soportaría apartarme de él.- Contesto conmovida por el sentimiento que sentía por su primo.

- Es él quien no soportaría tenerte lejos, cree que eres vulnerable. Si te hubiera visto en Paris.

- ¡¡Cállate¡¡. - Poniendo un cojín en su cara.- Nadie puede enterarse de nada, ya te había dicho que cuides esos comentarios.

- Ya tranquila. Cuéntame como te fue con Phillip, de que platicaron.

- De muchas cosas. estaba enojado ya que creyó que lo había engañado, pero aclare todo y hemos vuelto hacer amigos.

- Entonces el cuarteto esta junto de nuevo. ¡¡Genial¡¡ hay que empezar a divertirse de verdad.

- Es lo que me dijo,¿pero no crees que seria peligroso?

- El peligro es emocionante, tan rápido lo olvidaste.

- No, no he podido…. Hubo cosas feas.

- Si, pero eso debe quedar en el pasado. ¿Que planes tiene? – quería no hablar de los malos momentos que paso candy en Francia.

- Nos encontraremos en un salón muy conocido, tengo el nombre por aquí.- se paro de la cama donde estaba sentada.- Pero sé que no es lugar para familia como la nuestra.- comento mientras buscaba el papel.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Dentro de dos días.

- Bien, solo debemos ser cuidadosas y divertirnos. La vida es corta y la juventud también

- Tienes razón. Me encantaría volver a cantar libre como lo hacia antes, me encanta cantar. -Dando vueltas en su recamara.

- Claro y lo haces muy bien, y en compañía de Philip mucho mejor. ¡recuerdas la primera vez que cantaron?

- Si, como olvidarla, no teníamos como pagar la cuenta.- Comento divertida.

- Aja y tuvimos que buscar la forma de solucionar el problema o no lavaríamos los platos. Y todo porque perdimos el dinero en las apuestas.

- Y a Andre se le ocurrió cantar.

- Y empezó nuestra fama. jajaja

- No exageres.- después de reflexionar.- Pero lo hicimos bien.

- No dejaron de aplaudir y nos contrataron. ¡¡Trabajamos no lo puedo creer¡¡.

Como quisiera volver a ser tan libre y cantar.- empezó a dar vueltas por su recamara, Kate se mostraba alegre por ver feliz a candy. pero abruptamente la rubia se cayo.

¿ que te pasa?

No se…me…maree…me duele aquí.- llevo su mano al pecho.- cof, cof.

Ven.- la llevo a su cama.- veras que descansas un rato y se te pasara. ¿ haz tomado las vitaminas?

No tengo ganas, creo que no me ayudan en nada, me da sueño.

Es para que te relajes.- se acerco a una mesito, tomo las pastillas y un vaso con agua.- tómalas o le diré a Archi.

No…no. Me las tomare, pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

No es la primera vez candy…mejor hay que decirles…

Después, después….

- Hazlo, cumple tu sueño, recuerda que solo se vive una vez. Y grande o pequeño sea tu sueño este te llevara aun hermoso destino.

Joven Phillip acaba de llegar para usted esto.- la mucama le entrego una carta.

Gracias.- la mucama se retiro de su cuarto. Empezó a leer la carta, en pocos minutos la rompió en mil pedazos. Se notaba por su semblante de fastidio que no eran buenas noticias.- ¡¡ maldito¡¡ tenias que atormentarnos de nuevo, ¡¡ debiste a ver muerto¡¡. Tengo que contárselo a las chicas.

Continuara...

Gracias por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios, ¿ se nota que estoy de vacaciones? Jijiji. Por eso he podido subir mas rápido. Pero aquí diré STOP. Espero sus comentarios y gracias a las chicas que me mandas sus rewis

LIMA - PERÚ


	12. Chapter 12

En busca del corazón

**En busca del corazón**

**Cap.XII**

**DESPERTANDO LOS DEMONIOS**

**1ra parte.**

¡No les parece hermoso ¡ comentaba alegre Annie, los jóvenes estaban tomando algunos dulces en uno de los restaurantes de la ciudad. Después de tanto tiempo.

- Parece que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

Bueno Archí, nosotros tampoco estamos tan viejos. – candy bromeo con su primo.

Jaja. Candy tienes razón. Es solo que cada uno de nosotros tomo caminos diferentes.

Es parte de la vida. - Continúo Patty. - Algún día cada uno de nosotros formara su familia y la distancia será mas grande.

Si pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que distanciarnos. – que les parece si compramos una súper mansión para vivir todos juntos.

¿qué?? Dijeron los chicos.

Es un lindo proyecto prima. – comento Archí, pero esa casa seria una locura y mandaríamos a la quiebra a la familia.

Bueno creo que es hora de irme chicos, mi abuela me espera. – Archí se levanto para despedir a Patty. – espero que se repita esta salida.

tenlo por seguro, porque no acompañan a Patty chicos. – Kate les propuso a Archí y Annie.

¿ y ustedes?

Candy

y yo iremos con el chofer. Vamos no la dejaran irse sola.

No claro que no, pero...

Nos veremos en casa, cuídense.

Quedaron en afueras del restauran candy y kate, se acercaron al auto y subieron.

¿A casa señoritas?

No, te diremos a donde.

Entendido.

Dos hombres estaban en una bodega, su aspecto era intimidante, uno de ellos estaba en silla de ruedas.

Creo que ha llegado la hora de anunciar nuestra llegada a nuestros amigos.

¿Quiere que los siga?

Solo a blanca, donde ella valla ellos irán.- hablo el mas viejo, él se encontraba postrado en la silla.

Entonces seré su sombra.

Quiero ver su rostro de miedo, verla temblar en mis brazos. Solo así me dirá lo que quiero saber.

¿Y que hará después?

Vengarme. Uno de ellos me disparo, y lo va pagar por su culpa quede en esta silla.

No se preocupe su nota de bienvenida llegara a sus manos.

Parece preocupa tía. – mostró fingida preocupación Elisa.-¿Sucede algo?

Es solo cansancio. Desde que llegamos solo he tenido una larga lista de compromisos.

Pero ahora que llega Albert podrá ayudarla, además pronto regresaremos a Chicago.

No se si nuestro regreso será pronto.

¿Por qué lo dice?

Una de las razones es la llegada de William, el pudo habernos esperado allá y no venir. Parece tener asuntos urgentes que tratar aquí.

Pasara algo grave, debe ser ya que no pensaba venir.

Quizás... – Elroy sospechaba que la llegada de Albert no eran buenas noticias.

Sra. Disculpe. – una mucama hizo su aparición en la recamara.

Que ocurre

Ha llegado una visita para la Sra. Andry

¿De quien se trata?

Es la Srta. Karen Claise.

Debe tratarse sobre el evento. dígale que mi nieta no se encuentra pero si gusta esperarla, puede hacerlo.

La mucama salió para cumplir la orden

¿a que evento se refirió Tía?

Candy me comento sobre una obra de caridad que quiere hacer con ayuda de unos actores, me parece bien que candy cumpla con responsabilidades.

¿cuándo será ese evento?

Aun no lo sé Elisa.

Me gustaría mucho ayudar a Candy.- Elisa puso la cara mas dulce para convencer a madame.

Se lo diré a candy querida, ahora me gustaría descansar.

Entonces la dejo tía, permiso.

Cuatro jóvenes estaban reunidos en un bar de la ciudad. Su plática era amena, llena de risas. En el ambiente se podía notar que habían espero este reencuentro.

Por fin reunidos.

El cuarteto junto.

Es agradable el lugar que elegiste Andre.

Para que veas que no solo en Paris esta el paraíso.

Si, pero en los dos lados teníamos que ocultar nuestra identidad.

Phillip no es emocionante, ¿revivir todo de nuevo?

Candy no cambias. Y que han hecho todo este tiempo. Preguntando a las chicas.

Compromisos aburridos, conversar con viejas arrugadas.

Kate que lenguaje. -Andre en tono de sermón. - Que diría la patriarca de la familia Andry.

¡¿que no me conoce¡

jaja. Nos repudiaría.- La rubia comento.

Y mi padre me mandaría alguna academia militar.- secundo Phillip.

¡Seria una vergüenza para la familia¡ candy y kate respondieron al mismo tiempo entre risas.

Andre supongo que habrá también baile de disfraces.

Claro querida.. ustedes no se preocupen mientras este aquí la diversión esta asegurada. Y sin ser descubiertos

¿Te pasa algo Phillip? Candy tomo la mano del joven conde.

Pelee con mi padre candy

Que novedad.- se escucho el sarcasmo de Andre.

Me gustaría poder ayudarte.

Estas aquí, eso es suficiente para mí. Tomando la mano de candy.

Basta de tristezas, - ordeno Kate.- Mira conde hay un piano, espero que no hallas olvidado tocar. Miro al conde.

¿No habrá problema con el dueño?

Ya hable con el. Saben me dijo; que si le gusta a la gente hasta puede pagarnos.

Andre...

Es bueno tener pan bajo el brazo. Se defendió el muchacho.

Empezamos.

Phillip empezó a tocar las teclas del piano, candy a su lado, y kate y Andre atrás…

Te encuentro despierto, me dices lo siento

Con una lagrima derramada

Me abrazas, me hielo

Me pides un beso

Y yo me quedo sin respirar

Solo espera un momento

Solo dime, no es cierto.

Solo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos

Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí

Te daré el último bezo, el mas profundo

Y me iré lejos de ti.

Tengo tanto miedo y es que no comprendo

Que fue lo que yo hice mal.

Me abrazas, me hielo

Me pides un beso

Y yo me quedo sin respirar

Solo espera un momento

Solo dime, no es cierto.

Solo quédate en silencio, cinco minutos

Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí

Te daré el último bezo, el mas profundo

Y me iré lejos de ti.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el asombro por parte de la gente que no había visto jóvenes tan modernos en una época aun llena de perjuicios.

¡¡Gracias, gracias¡¡. Andre se hacia sus bromas, frente al público. Los demás solo sonreían, disfrutaban el haber cantado de nuevo.

Ya. Sentémonos

Muy bien chicos. Se acerco el dueño con unas bebidas.- La casa invita.

Gracias señor.

Salud, por nuestro primer concierto en New York

No exageres. -Sonrió Kate.

Disculpe, esto es para UD Srta. - Un niño arrojo un sobre en la mesa.

Espera. - Trato de detenerlo la rubia.

¿De quien es?

No tiene remitente Phillip.

Ábrelo entonces. - Aconsejo Andre

Candy, estas temblando.- Kate se acerco a su prima al notar como arrugaba el papel entre sus manos.

¡¡No puede ser¡¡, esta vivo. - Grito la chica.

Cálmate, dame eso. - Andre arrebato el papel.

¿Que dice? – preguntaron los demás.

Es del jefe. Dijo en un susurro.

esta muerto, nosotros estuvimos ahí, lo vimos caer.

Es su letra

Quiere vengarse, por el atentado. Kate se alarmo.

Quizá quiera chantajearnos, obtener dinero. Para que no diga nada sobre lo que hacíamos en Paris.

No creo que el dinero sea su único fin

Que insinúas Andre

Es mejor que nos alejemos, puede estar aquí.

Tengo miedo. - Candy se aferró a los brazos del conde.

No te preocupes cherry nadie volverá a hacerte daño, te lo prometo. Lo prometió mirándola a los ojos con infinita ternura.

Todos estamos juntos, nada nos pasara.

Cada uno decidió irse por su lado, por temor que estuvieran siendo vigilados.

En el trayecto a la casa, Kate trato de frenar el nerviosismo de Candy, quien se había quedado muy asustada.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kate se aseguro que candy estuviera mejor.

debes calmarte, ¿entiendes?

Si, te prometo que lo haré, además no estamos solas.

Es cierto.

Srta. Candy.- les dio la bienvenida Dorothy. – tiene visita.

Gracias.

Ve a atender a tu visita, yo iré a saludar a la tía.

Candy se dirigió a la sala mientras que Kate subía las escaleras.

Parece que te llame con el pensamiento. Candy acababa de llegar a la mansión, y Karen la esperaba en la sala.

Te gusta hacerte esperar ¿verdad?

Lo siento. 

Te sorprenderá mi visita.

Un poco pero como te dije necesitaba hablar contigo.

Sobre que asunto.

La idea que te plantee por medio de las cartas. 

La fundación.

si. Como te conté esta fundación auspiciada por artistas apoyara en su bienestar a estos niños desamparados y si algunos de ellos deseara seguir la carrera actoral, ellos lo apoyarían para que pudieran realizar su sueño.

Desde el principio me gusto la idea. Y en que personajes haz pensando para la publicidad de este evento.

Es ahí donde necesito tu ayuda, quiero que plantees esta idea, para después poder reunirme con ellos.

¿quienes son?

Eleanor Beicker, Robert H. y…

¿y? ayudando a terminar la frase, la cual parecía difícil pronunciar.

Terrece

¡Terry¡. Grito la chica recordando el motivo de su visita.

¿Que tiene? Crees que no quiera.

No. Es solo que el fu el motivo por el que te busque.

¿Por que?

Me empezó a interrogar sobre nuestra extraña y amistad.

No cree que nos hicimos amigas tan rápido.

No. Además… yo, se me salió contarle sobre tu visita antes de irte a Europa.

No tiene importancia, la verdad saldría a relucir.

Debo decirte que el sigue interesado en ti candy. Hablando en tono tierno.

Quizá yo también, no he podido olvidarlo completamente. Confeso sin pensarlo.

Entonces porque no buscas un acercamiento.

¡imposible¡ se levanto de su asiento. Cada uno tomo su camino si el habría deseado cambiar las cosas me hubiera buscado. No lo hizo por lo tanto lo acepto. Su tono era duro, irreconocible si sus amigos más cercanos la hubieran escuchado.

¿estas segura de esa decisión?

si, la tome cuando lo vi. actuar por última vez.

Ya no sientes nada por él

Karen, ¿eres mi amiga o la de terry?

¿Ha que viene esa pregunta?

Solo así podré responderte.

De los dos, a los dos os considero mis amigos.

Ya veo. Entonces no responderé tu pregunta.

¡candy¡ contesto enojada

no creo que a terry le guste saber que me confesaste que yo le sigo interesando. Por lo tanto yo no quiero que malinterpretes mi respuesta.

Como quieras, pero presiento la respuesta

Vez. -Acuso la rubia.- No he dicho nada y tú ya sacaste conclusiones.

Esta bien. No digo mas. Todo terminado

Perfecto. Karen podría pedirte un favor.

Claro. ¿Cuál?

Deseo que avises a terry que deseo que nos reunamos.

¡¡que¡¡ - la actriz dio un salto de sorpresa. ¿Que te pasa.? Acabas de decirme que no quieres nada con el.

Quiero que le platiques del evento. Cuando este enterado le pediré ayuda para convencer a su madre.

Si, como no. La actriz sonreía de medio lado.

¡Karen¡

jajaja. Se lo diré. 

Continuara.

Espero que sigan la historia, gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, gracias de verdad.

Quizás alguna de ustedes no les parezca bien la canción que elegí para los muchachos (es el grupo mexicano RBD) pero me gusto la letra porque me recordó la escena de candy y terry en la escaleras, me parece que los dos hubieran deseado esos cinco minutos para decirme lo que sentían.

Hasta pronto….


	13. Chapter 12 2PARTE

DESPERTANDO DEMONIOS (2da parte)

**DESPERTANDO DEMONIOS (2da parte)**

Ya había pasado días del incite con la carta, el entorno de los jóvenes se puso muy tenso. Sobre todo candy que no podía tratar de serenarse a pasar que luchaba para conseguirlo. Empezaron sus pesadillas y siempre se levantada muy agitada y entre gritos; llamando la atención de todos.

Estos sueños solo la atormentaban haciéndole recordar cada instante que había pasado aquella noche por culpa de ese hombre.

Ella entendía que en parte la responsabilidad había sido suya, el haberse dejado llevar por el dolor, rencor; en tratar de buscar una salida para poder llevar lo que sentía, fue lo que le arrastro hacia esa gente. Al principio todo era como un juego de diversión en el que podía entretenerse. Empezó a asistir agrandes bailes en París y asistir con amistades a casinos a apostar grandes sumas. Dinero que llegaba para costear sus estudios de arte que ella había dicho que llevaría. Pero poco tiempo después abandono a pasar que Kate aconsejo lo contrario. Se dejo llevar por una vida llena de diversión sin responsabilidades. Como consecuencia de estos despilfarros se lleno de deudas, no podía decirle nada a Albert, se sentía mal pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos. Buscando solución a sus problemas fue que conoció a los dos jóvenes que vivieran con ella esa horrible noche. Phillip y Andre se hicieron sus amigos desde el primer instante, siendo ellos los que la condujeron a las muchachas aun trabajo ya que ellos tenían el mismo problema. Este trabajo consistía en trasladar paquetes, todo parecía fácil, hasta aquella noche…

Flash back

Por fin llegas preciosa.

¿Y los demás? - Había dirigido su mirada por el salón pero no encontraba a sus amigos.

No hacen falta. Acercándose a ella

Pero ud. Dijo…

Se lo que dije, pero mentí

¿Qué?- La joven retrocedió, cuando noto que la distancia se hacia mas corta entre ellos.

Vamos a divertirnos un rato, solitos sin molestias.- Empezó a desajustar su corbata y dejando su revolver en el suelo. tomo a la muchacha por los hombros.

¡no ¡- trato de safarse pero en fuerza el la vencía fácilmente.

Deja de gritar, no quiero lastimarte.- Pero ella forcejeaba buscando su liberación, fue así que lo golpeo en la pierna.

Te dije que te calmaras.- El respondió con un tremendo bofetón, que hizo que la joven cayera al suelo aturdida. -Ahora si empecemos. De un solo tirón rasgo su vestido y comenzó el infame ataque. Besaba a la chica con desesperación, dejando sus asquerosas manos por su cuerpo introduciéndolas debajo de su falta y besando su cuerpo.

Candy solo gritaba pidiendo auxilio ya que el peso de aquel hombre era demasiado para safarse. Se sentía asqueada, poco perdía las fuerzas, ya que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, parecía que llegaba la resignación. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas morir, morir. De que manera podría ver a sus seres queridos de nuevo. No, lo resistiría. Quería morir, morir como lo deseo aquella noche en ese tren de regreso de New York.

Suéltala maldito.- Un grito despertó las esperanzas de la chica.

Su opresor se separo de la joven.- Eres tú. Lárgate y no molestes.

Aléjate de ella, sin no..

Sino que. -Grito el jefe. Lárgate sino quieres terminar mal. Lárgate.

Phillip. -Grito candy

El joven se acerco, pero el agresor se interpuso, -dije que te fueras

Y yo que te alejaras de ella. -Sin mas se lanzo sobre aquel que se atrevía a lastimar a la única persona que pudo abrir su corazón de nuevo, no podía permitir que le pasara algo, no lo permitiría. Empezaron los golpes provenientes de ambas partes. En un descuido del joven conde el otro dio un fuerte golpe en estomago habiendo que este escupiera sangre

Ahora si pagaras tu atrevimiento. Se lanzo sobre el con su navaja. -Phillip solo dio un grito cuando sintió la puñalada entrando en su estomago.

Nooo¡¡. -Grito la chica horrorizada al ver caer a su amigo.

Ahora el golpe final.

Suéltalo.

¿Tu?

Déjalo o no.- Grito la chica.

¿Sino que? -encaro.- miren morir a su amigo.

¡Dije que te detengas- ¡dos fuertes balazos acabaron con todo. Todo fue silencio por unos instantes. Una persona callo de rodillas. -´ ¿Qué hice?

Esta muerto. -Dijo otra voz.

Yo, yo no quería, yo…

FIN FLASH BACK

Otra vez ese recuerdo, hasta cuando. -Grito candy furiosa, desquitando su rabia contra el espejo.

¿Srta. que ocurre?- su doncella entro asustada por el ruido.

Manda a que traigan otro. -Fue su fría respuesta y salió rumbo a su sita. Esa tarde era el día señalado para ver de nuevo a Terrece Granchesther.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Arhie, sabes si candy tiene algún problema. -Albert había arribado hace unos días y desde su llegada la preocupación se apodero de el. Vio a candy muy cambiada: pálida, no hablaba mucho como era su costumbre y hasta asustada. Esto preocupo al patriarca ya que empezó a creer que candy sospechaba la verdad.

No y la verdad eso me angustia, antes que tú llegaras estaba todo tranquilo pero unos días después empezaron esos cambios en ella, esa pesadilla y despertar escuchando sus gritos.

Que le estará pasando.- Se sentó con cansancio en el sillón.- He querido acercarme a ella para conversar pero me rehuye, su mirada se nota cristalina y a veces parece que quisiera llorar. No se que pensar.

No he podido averiguar nada, pregunte a Kate, pero ella es una sepultura y también esta actuando extraña. Es seguro que ella sabe la respuesta a todo esto.

Solo espero que no sea lo que temo. Albert.- llevo sus manos a su cabeza como queriendo implorar algo.

Se lo que temes. Pero dudo que ella se halla enterado. Y creo que lo mejor será seguir ocultándolo. En su estado no debemos abrumarla mas.

Pero la situación ha empeorado, los resultados confirman eso, ella debe estar al tanto par poder intentar salvarla. Alzo la voz.- Haciendo que Archie se sorprendiera.

Pues no seré yo quien se lo diga. -Apunto en forma triste. -No soportaría ver su rostro, sabiendo que es posible que ella…

no lo digas. Se levando dirigiéndose a la ventana. No lo permitiré, no dejare que la muerte me quite a otro ser querido, no lo permitiré.

sígame Srta. Candy era conducida a su mesa, el lugar que habían elegido era un elegante pero apacible restauran en la calle principal de la ciudad. Sus pasos aunque parecían seguros por dentro ella se sentía nerviosa, quería evitarlo, no quería presentarse tan vulnerable frente al el, pero sus emociones no se lo permitían. Respiro profundamente y se acerco a la mesa el estaba allí tan apuesto como siempre, el su gran amor, pero a la vez su verdugo. Parecía tener la mirada perdida, pues no nota la llegada de la chica.

Buenas tardes.- Su voz le hizo parase como un rayo, estaba tan absorto pensando en volverla a ver que no pudo darse cuenta de su llegada. Por un momento se perdió en su mirada, ella estaba frente a el tan hermosa, tan angelical, parecía un sueño pero era real. Por fin Terrece comprendió que solo Candice Andry podía manejar sus sentimientos por siempre.

Hola. Permíteme.- Acomodando su silla. Luego tomo asiento si perder cada gesto de la chica.

Lamento llegar tarde, mi chofer confundió el camino.- Trato de excusarse, pero el no respondió nada por lo que decidió agregar. -¿Esperaste mucho?

No sabes cuanto.- Su tono fue nostálgico, por lo que la joven evadió su mirada bajando la cabeza.

¿Que deseas pedir? -Cambio el tema ya que noto el sonrojo de la joven.

Un café estaría bien. Gracias

¿Solo eso? Espero que tu fascinación por lo dulce no halla cambiado, porque aquí hacen los mas delicioso pasteles.

Eh. -La joven se sorprendió por el recuerdo de Terry.

Que te parece uno de chocolate.- La joven solo asintió con la cabeza.- Por favor dos pasteles de chocolote y dos cafés.

Enseguida.

¿te gusta el lugar?

Es hermoso y tranquilo.- Susurro.

Me alegro. Ahora no puedes quejarte.- Mostrando una sonrisa enigmática.

¿Que quieres decir?

Recuerdo bien que en tu primera visita dijiste que el lugar era muy poco romántico para habernos encontrado- volvió a sonreír.

Eh... eso era en otra situación.- La joven se puso nerviosa e hizo caer la cuchara.- Lo siento

Toma. '¿Qué quieres decir otros tiempos?

Bueno éramos jóvenes…

Acaso estamos viejos.

Tú me entiendes. Dime que opinas de la idea que plantee.

terry le dedico una mirada, que quería decirle: comprendo. Decidió entonces seguir su charla.-Estupenda mi madre también esta entusiasmada. Te agradecemos por hacernos participes de esta obra.

Soy yo la agradecida. Ya que no les avise con anticiparon tuve miedo a que no pudieran participar.

Mi madre te tiene un especial cariño, lo sabes bien candy.

se lo agradezco. Quisiera visitarla uno de estos días.

Ella también quiere verte. Me dijo que las puertas de su casa estarán abiertas para recibirte.

Así lo haré. -Sonrió por fin ella.

Mira. -Señalando al joven que se sentaba junto al piano. Es muy joven pero toca muy bien, toca con el corazón y siempre que este habla todo es hermoso.

No siempre. Contesto sin mirarlo.

¿Como dices? - se sorprendió.

Escuchémoslo.

Si.

Continuara…..


	14. Chapter 13

Una triste noche para el amor

_Una triste noche para el amor_

Todo había pasado tan rápido, las emociones aun estaban a flor de piel. Frente a mi tocador no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos vividos la hace una semana.

Ella trato de ser distante, pero el con sus provocaciones la hicieron salir de sus casillas, poco a poco empezaron a reír como chiquillos, haciendo cada vez mas presente, esos hermoso recuerdos del pasado.

Desde aquella noche no habían tenido ningún contacto, ella se sentía molesta consigo misma por haber permitido por unos momentos hacer caer la barrera que ella había puesto entre ellos.

- Es mejor dejar de pensar en ello.- Di un ultimo vistazo en el espejo,- no es que fuera vanidad pero de verdad estoy bonita. -Llevaba un hermoso vestido de champán y mi cabello estaba sujetado por la mitad en un moño de rosa, dejando caer mis rizos, llevaba con orgullo el prendedor de los Andry y para finalizar una hermosa gargantilla obsequio de Albert...

¡Hora de irnos ¡

En los jardines de la casa de los Leegan un par de jóvenes intercambiaban demostraciones de cariño. Pero con cautela de que alguien los viera.

Alguien puede vernos. – la chica estaba alarmada

Nadie pasara por aquí, todos están en el salón

Ewan. -Trate de apartarlo.- Mi familia esta aquí, es peligroso

Claro seria una catástrofe que nos encontraran juntos. ¡ que te encontraran con un pobretón¡

No digas eso. Tome su barbilla. Comprende ellos no lo saben y...

La Srta. Legan no puede andar con un don nadie, ¡ya basta Elisa estoy cansando de esta situación¡

Ten paciencia, cuando seas abogado quizá

Aunque cumpla mi sueño ellos jamás me aceptaran. No tengo abolengo, no pertenezco a su clase. Elisa quiero que enfrentemos esta situación, no debemos ocultar lo que sentimos. La tome por los hombros ella me escondía su mirada, seria acaso. ¿no me amas realmente?

¡Como puedes decir eso ¡arriesgo mucho al venir aquí, y solo lo hago por verte.

¿mucho? Te preocupa tanto tu dinero, disculpa la molestia. Sabes creo que sigues siendo la misma joven caprichosa y egoísta que conocí, ¡eres igual que todos los ricos, no eres mejor que tu prima de quien hablas horrores¡

¡ no la menciones ¡

la difamas cuanto puedas. Dices a cada momento que es una ambiciosa, odiosa, que despilfarra el dinero de los Andry a doquier, que no le importa la pobreza de la gente ¡todos son iguales¡

es la verdad. Pero yo…

a veces creo que no haz cambiado, mejor salgo de aquí

espera. Grite pero él salio como un rallo. Candy, candy en todo tenia que meterse ella, no tendré compasión seguiré acreditándote todas las perdidas y errores de las empresas Andry, haré que todos te odien como yo te odio.

Terry me escuchas.

Lo siento, que decías. -_Allí estaba yo parado en la puerta a unos pocos pasos del encuentro con mi musa, con la mujer que mi corazón no permitía que ocupara otra._

¿Que piensas hacer con la prensa, el asunto de tu madre? ha salido a luz, no creo que te dejen tranquilo

Eleanor ya hablo, no diré nada mas. Solo estoy aquí para el evento.

Quiero que tengas presente.- _Apreté mis manos a las suyas_.- Que estaré siempre para apoyarte.

Gracias Susi. - _Fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir, frente a tal muestra de amor; me sentía tan pequeño frente a ese sentimiento._

¿Alguna vez imaginaste que estaríamos así?

¿yo? Al lado de la gran actriz Karen Claise. ¡jamás¡

Ni yo. Al lado de multimillonaria y famosa candice Andry.

Jajaja. -_Karen no se quedaba atrás._

Cuanta gente esta llegando

Si. Espero que todo salga bien

Saldra bien. No ves que estamos los mejores aquí

Si. ¿Sabes? eres muy humilde Karen.- _Esperaba su respuesta pero ella_ _se quedo_ _muda y su mirada se dirigió al frente._

¡Buenas noches¡

Terry que horas de llegar son estas.- _Tuve que decir algo ya que candy se había quedado helada._

Lo siento. -_Ella alzo la mirada_. _Se veía tan hermosa, siempre lo ha sido terry, solo que la vez con ojos de hombre y no de chiquillo_

Buenas noches a los dos.

Como esta Srta. Marlon. -_Su voz me helo, aunque su llegada ya había producido un dolor fuerte en mi. ¿acaso llegaban sonriendo?_

Tu madre te estaba buscando.

Iré con ella, permiso. _Tome a susana del brazo y m conduje donde estaba mi madre. No se porque pero al pasar al lado de candy sentí una brisa muy fría._

¿Estas bien candy?

Necesito ver a alguien, Permiso.- _Tenía que salir por un momento, mejor dicho huir, si huir que importaba una vez más. Cuantas veces lo había hecho._

¡Esto es asfixiante¡ jale con enfado mi corbata.

Déjala. Vas a terminar por ahorcarte.- Me divertía pero a la vez me da pena su situación.

La tía ya me tiene cansado, sigue con el mismo asunto, pero al final consiguió lo que quería.

¿Estas seguro del paso que darás?- Aunque anticipaba su respuesta.

No tengo otra opción. -Mi voz si era de derrota.

Esa no es respuesta.- ¡lo rete como aun niño¡

Este matrimonio es una buena alianza para la familia, además… no pierdo nada mi corazón no le pertenece a nadie y quizá…

Ya se. -Adivinaría lo que diría, cuantas veces dije repetí lo mismo.- Podrías llegar a enamorarte de ella.

Si. ¿Por qué no?- Cruce mis brazos.

Ojala lo consigas, seria triste que fuera lo contrario. Y a todo esto que dijo candy

Que respetaría mi decisión… como espera que yo respete las que ella tomara.- Estas palabras que me dijo me daban miedo.

Eso me suena a chantaje. ¿Qué estará pensando a hacer?

Es lo que me preocupa. Antes podía anticipar lo que diría o lo que haría, tan solo bastaba con que la mirara directamente a los ojos. ¡era tan transparente¡ pero ahora a cambiado tanto. Como extrañaba nuestras platicas.

Tienes razón. Pero sabemos a quien se le debemos tal cambio.- Mi mirada lo busco. Allí estaba junto a mi máxima diva de Broadway. - ¡como puede ser su madre¡ y para colmo la trajo a ella.

Archí. Trate de tranquilizarlo. No fue su culpa, el destino…

¿el destino?- No deje que continuara.- Querrás decir su cobardía. ¡nunca le perdonare¡ ¡nunca¡ por su culpa candy esta enferma.

Archie recuerda que los médicos dijeron...

Claro que recuerdo lo que dijeron.- Lo interrumpí otra vez, no soportaba como lo defendía, acaso le importaba mas ese tipo que candy. -Ellos dijeron que si no hubiera caído de ese tren, si no hubiera estado expuesta tanto tiempo en el frió, su enfermedad se habría podido controlar, quizá no se habrían presentado los síntomas. ¡nunca¡

Bueno.- Quería decirle algo para contradecirlo, pero no había dicho ninguna mentira. Solo me quedo rogar para que esta noche terminara pronto.

Supe que en el anfiteatro habrá una fiesta, como nos gusta a nosotros.

No será peligroso

Claro que no, aquí también puedes usar un antifaz para cuidar el buen nombre de la familia.

Que bien, ya estoy aburrido de esta clase de eventos. Avisare a las chicas.

Las dos están hermosas. Parecen ángeles

Si, pero la que no quitas un segundo la mirada es a Kate.- _Quería divertirme._

Chistoso. Pero recuerda que los dos bailamos al mismo son.

¿a que te refieres?

Tú y yo no somos correspondidos. -_Era cierto y me dolía admitirlo_

Si. ¿pero sabes que es lo mas triste?- _Pregunte con el mismo tono._

¿Qué?

Que ninguna de las son felices ni dejan que las hagan felices.

Cierto. Una por miedo al rechazo y la otra por rencor y orgullo. La segunda es la peor de todas. Al menos Kate tiene esperanzas…

Gracias por lo que me toca.- _Alce la ceja, dejando ver que no me gustaba esa esperanza._

Perdón, pera es la verdad. ¿Que será de candy? -_Pregunte al cielo buscando una respuesta, de pronto mi mirada la encontró. Se veía agitada, aunque tratara de disimular. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, parecía que estaba huyendo._

_………………………………………………………………………………_

Mis lagrimas salieron no pude detenerlas, caí en medio del jardín, siempre cuando estaba triste y no quería que nadie lo viera me escondía entre las rosas, ellas eran las únicas que sabían mi dolor.

¡Quiero odiarla¡ lo repetía mil vez ¡la odio¡ quería que esta frase se metiera en mi alma. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Una joven bonita, llena de sueños que arriesgo su vida por el hombre que amaba, y que ella también amaba. Cierto que ella también lo hubiera apartado del peligro. ¡Pero demonios, no fui yo la elegida, fue ella, ella Susana¡

¿Debería estar agradecida? La respuesta inmediata era que si, pero la situación no había sido propicia para acabar como"amigas". ¿Tenía derecho en aparecer otra vez en sus vidas o debía dejar que ella ganara su corazón? No, no mi corazón no lo permite, soy egoísta quizá pero no soporto que sea fácil para él olvidar y para mi no. ¡¡Que sea feliz si¡¡, ¡¡pero cuando yo también pueda serlo¡¡.

Quizá lo único que no le perdono a ella, es que me escribiera cuando trataba de olvidarlo, que abriera las cicatrices al mencionarlo, al escribirme que intentarían ser felices.

Por otro lado estaba él, su gran amor. Nunca pensó amar a alguien así. ¿Tenia culpa de su dolor? Desde el principio lo había culpado; mis motivos: no tuvo la delicadeza de escribirme una carta explicándome lo sucedido con Susana. Porque permitir que pasara por todo ese transe, por esa vergüenza. ¿Vergüenza? Si. Vergüenza. Acaso no sentiría eso una joven que va ilusionada a encontrarse con el hombre que ama, con el cual había soñado en un futuro. Y que es lo que encontraba: él con un compromiso que cumplir con otra y para colmo enterarse de todo eso por terceras personas. Ese era para mí el peor error que pudo cometer él. Haberla hecho sufrir, poner su vida en peligro. Jamás se había sentido "tan vulnerable". Aquella noche que el la sujeto por la cintura en esas interminables escaleras: cuanto deseaba que me retuviera en sus brazos que me dijera palabras dulces, pero contrario a lo que esperaba solo escuche palabras dolorosas. ¡Candy quiero que seas feliz, tienes que prometérmelo¡ eso era todo, con esa frase lo dijo todo, él ya estaba aceptando la separación, no quería luchar, ¿así fue su amor de fuerte?

¡no pude, no resisto verlo sonreír al lado de ella, no soporto que su sonrisa no sea para mi¡ ¡porque seré tan mala perdedora¡ ¡por que¡.- _Deje que mi voz resonará en un grito de dolor sin importarme a ser escuchada_.

¿Por qué?

Que… -_como no note que estaba sola_

te hago la misma pregunta ¿Por qué? Te vi. caminar, mejor dicho correr hacia aquí y quería saber que te pasaba.

Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ya se me pasa.- _No admitiría la verdad con él._

Mala respuesta. -_La mire sin pestañar y moví mis dedos en señal de que había fallado con su respuesta._

¿Qué?- _No que me faltaba un interrogatorio y que leyera mis pensamientos_.

Candy te conozco y se cuando mientes ¿sabes porque? -_Ella solo negó con la_ _cabeza_.- Porque estuve presente cuando comenzaste a aprender a mentir.

Cállate Phillip. -_Como detestaba cuando sabia que responder._

Es la verdad. Ahora dime tú la verdad.- _La rete_

Ya te la dije.

Candy… -_esto no iba a ser fácil, pero no iba a darme por vencido además_ _contaba con una pista, así que comenzaría a atacar_.- Cambiando de tema no te parece hermosa la joven que a compaña a terrece.

Que tiene de hermosa. -_Un devoto mas para la pobre Susana._

Mucho. ¿acaso estas ciega?- _Estaba cayendo_

Si te parece bonita por que no estas detrás de ella, ¡vete¡ y deja de molestarme¡

Lo haría, pero la veo tan feliz al lado de el que me da pena acabar con ese momento.- _Fue mi estocada ahora solo esperaría su reacción._

¡vete¡ ¡déjame en paz¡ -_Si Phillip queria enfurecerme lo había logrado_.

¡es eso¡ no puedes negar que te duele que sea feliz. -_remate_

¿quien dice que lo sean? -_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso_.

No dicen que la costumbre es mas fuerte que el amor.

Cállate. -_Mi voz era baja, estaba cansada de sus aciertos._

O quizá… aprendió amarla.

¡Dije que te callaras¡- _arremetí contra su pecho, mis puños empezaron a golpearlo y mis lagrimas brotaron otra vez._

¡Hasta cuando candy ¡- _tome sus manos y la obligue a mirarme.-_ Hasta cuando permitirás que el dolor y el rencor te dominen. ¡se fuerte¡ intentas ser feliz¡

¡me canse se ser fuerte¡ ya no quiero ser invulnerable, quiero sentir.- _Era una suplica la que salía de mis labios, era lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo en silencio._

Hazlo. Pero no albergues en tu corazón malos sentimientos, ¡eso te convertirán en una mala persona¡ - _grite queriendo que ella entrara en razón._

¿y en que me convertí ya Phillip?

Candy… -_su pregunta me dejo helado, su tono era de derrota, de desesperanza, desconsuelo. Es verdad que habíamos pasado por cosas terribles pero pensé que estaban superadas. Pero esta noche descubrí que candy cargaba con mas carga que todos nosotros._

Debo irme, la función debe continuar, mi telón sigue arriba y lo seguirá estando hasta que termine esta actuación.- _Ya no quería seguir con esta charla perdida, me separe de el hice una pequeña reverencia_.- Permiso futuro Conde de York.

Continuara….

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben ¡estar en la universidad es una cosa de locos¡ pero estoy aquí ¡por fin¡ con un nuevo capitulo. Quiero agradecer a todas las amigas que me siguen en esta historia.

Espero con impaciencia sus comentarios, Así podré subir un nuevo cap. Más rápido (que chantaje)

Que todo les salga bien y para bien, las quiere mucho su amiga lady desde Perú.


	15. Chapter 14

¿DESPERTARA EL AMOR

**¿DESPERTARA EL AMOR?**

¡El evento es todo un éxito¡

Tienes razón Karen

Y donde esta susi.- _Te parecía raro que se le haya despegado. ¿lo dejo por fin respirar?_

Esta con su madre haciendo vida social.- _Esa mujer ya te tenía harto, desde que supo que eras hijo de un duque se le subieron los humos._

No te vasto con traer a la hija, trajiste el paquete completo.

Jajaja.- _Karen si sabía dar en el clavo_.

¡madre¡- _no gustaban que se burlasen de mi desgracia.- Mejor_ dime por que dejaste a tu compañera.

Fue ella la que me ha abandonado.

¿Como dices?

Como lo escuchas. Dijo que había visto a alguien y se retiro y hasta ahora que no viene. Para mí que se trata de un hombre.

¿Por que lo dices?- _No me gusto su afirmación_

Es la única razón para que demore tanto. -_Trate de contener la_ _risa que me causaba el gesto que tenía Terry_.- No cree usted Eleanor que ¿los hombres son los únicos capaces de hacernos perder la noción del tiempo?

Te doy la razón

No creo que candy este sola con un hombre…

Tú sabes como es. Tan liberal, no le importaría las habladurías.- _Iba acotar algo más pero por fin hizo su aparición la desaparecida…_

Me pareció o el que vino atrás de ella era el conde…

Pequeña tienes que dar las gracias. ¿Dónde estabas?

Me dolía la cabeza y subí a uno de los salones.- _No quería engañarlo, pero también había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, y a comparación a las demás esta mentira había sido la más insignificante a las otras. Subí el último escalón del estrado y me detén por unos momentos para ver las miradas de los invitados. ¡Qué ironía parecía como si esperaran mis ordenes¡ ¿era la misma sociedad que me recibió_ _años atrás, con chismes mal intencionados y algunos con repudio por saber mi origen? Si candy. La única diferencia es que ahora saben quien tiene el control._

Quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí en esta noche tan especial.¿especial? si. Porque esta noche nos hemos reunido no solo para cumplir un sueño, si no varios sueños, de niños que necesitan de nuestra ayuda para cumplir sus metas en su futuro. Niños que algún día formaran parte del futuro de este hermoso país y nos harán sentir orgullosos de ellos. Esa será nuestra mayo recompensa, saber que aportamos para ese maravilloso futuro.

No puedo terminar sin agradecer a las personar que ayudaran para que este evento se hiciera posible. La señora Eleanor Beicker: no solo una hermosa mujer, excelente actriz; también un ser humano con un gran corazón para ayudar. Muchas gracias. -_Me brindo una calida sonrisa, realmente era hermosa y las dos estábamos muy conectadas.-_

Mi querida amiga y apoyo incondicional en todo Karen Claise.- Los aplausos empezaron para las dos mujeres divas en ese momento. -Y por ultimo. Alcé un poco mi voz.- Al que con justicia han llamado "el mejor actor de todos los tiempos". Estoy segura que si _shakespeare_ estuviera vivo sentiría un gozo inmenso al ver que sus novelas son interpretadas con tanta pasión como solo lo hace Terrece Granchester.- Los aplausos no hicieron esperar, los fotógrafos rodearon a terry y este parecía petrificado ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Realmente las dije de corazón de terry pero jamás escucharas a mi corazón de nuevo. Baje del estrado rodeadas de cámaras y comentarios, decidí contestar para luego dirigirme a una de las habitaciones quería descansar.

¡Que cara tienen los dos¡

Esta por fin acabo. Vamonos

¿A donde?

Andre quiere llevarnos a una de nuestras entrañables fiestas de Paris. Claro al estilo americano

¿Las hay aquí?

Claro y con antifaz incluido. Para cuidar la reputación

Jajaja. No cambias. Pero candy se esfumo

Habrá que buscarla. Tu por mientras manda a dormir a tu anciana tía, para poder ir tranquilos.

Déjamelo a mí. Además quizá sea nuestra única fiesta en esta ciudad

¿Por qué?

La abuela esta pensando en regresar a Chicago. No se la razón pero ya es casi un hecho. Y candy no dice nada esta extraña

Candy_…- no pude de recordar la conversación que tuvimos, la confesión que dijo me dijo lo que realmente sentía. Candy…_

_Por fin descansaría de todo, estaba subiendo la escalera aliviada que por fin podría cerrar mis ojitos y no tener preocupaciones. Bueno al menos pensé eso antes de escuchar su voz._

¡no cumpliste con tu promesa¡ -_demore en dar la vuelta tratando de captar el mensaje, mejor dicho reclamo que escuchaba._

Estabas sorprendido pero ala vez alegre de tus labios dibujaste una sonrisa al recordar las palabras que te dijo "ella" la única mujer que haz amado y quizá amarías para el resto de tu vida. Es verdad. Había un cambio en ella no solo físico que la hacia lucir como una reina, sino en su actitud parecía arrogante y vanidosa, pero aun sabiendo que era el mismo demonio no la dejarías de amar, te dejarías llevar hasta el infierno si fuera por esta junto a ella. Esas hermosa palabras que te profeso sobre tu vida de actor eran el mejor obsequio. A ti solo te importaba lo que ella pensaba. ¡Al diablo los críticos¡ si candy amaba tu trabajo solo eso te importaba para seguir con tu carrera. Seguiste manejando sin ninguna ruta por fin estabas solo para decir libre lo que sentías. Susana decidió irse con su madre, eso te permitía salir a despejarte. Irías a la ciudad, tenias tanto en que, en quien pensar.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Prometiste irte, dejarnos para ser felices

¿y lo son?

Claro. Hasta que tu llegaste

Entonces no tienes que preocuparte me iré pronto. Además yo nunca te prometí que no volvería

Si, pero…

¡¡Entonces no me culpes a mí de tu fracaso¡¡.- _Grite_

¿fracaso? -_que quería decir_

Es obvio. El no te ama, pero la verdad es que nunca te amo. ¿verdad?

El me quiere. Vamos a casarnos ¡me ama¡- _grite con fuerza para que la frase cayera en lo mas profundo de su corazón_

Yo estuve allí. -_Me acerca poco a poco a ella_. -No tienes que actuar para mi Susana. Se puede decir que yo fui la protagonista. Va ¡hasta eso te quite¡

¡tu no me quitaste nada¡

Tienes razón fuiste tu quien me arrebato todo. Mis esperanzas, mi alegría hasta las ganas de vivir.

¿y yo? nunca podré caminar bien, yo también perdí mis sueños, lo sacrifique todo por el. ¡Porque lo amo¡

¿amor?- Pregunte con ironía. -Aquella noche tú perdiste una pierna, pero yo perdí algo más valioso.

¿mas valioso que mis piernas? -_Golpee con mi bastón la prótesis._

El corazón. -_Puse mi mano en el pecho con un gesto de_ _dolor.-_ Y eso mi querida susi, eso es irremplazable.

_Tuve que quedar muda por unos minutos, era verdad no fui la única en sufrir, pero nadie podía amarlo como yo_.- comprendo que sufrimos, pero recuerda tu renunciaste a el, quizá eso quiera decir que yo lo amo mas, porque no me creo capaz de haber hecho algo así.

Lo que tu llamas amor para mi es puro egoísmo. Dime Susana que querías que te dijera aquella noche.- _La encare con coraje, me puse ha pensar por un momento y recordé una_ frase _que confesé a Albert_.- Ya se… ¿no me lo quites? Pero como decirlo si estabas a punto de quitarte la vida, diciendo que era por nuestra causa. _¡como¡ -grite llena de furia y de dolor._

Te dije que me dejaras, que si viva mi interpondría entre ustedes. Tu me salvaste, ustedes decidieron

Viva o muerta tu sombra nunca nos dejaría ser felices.

La elección fue suya. Tu te fuiste y el me Eligio a mi. -_Dijiste con aire de triunfo_

Jajaja. -_Te burlaste en su _cara y ella parecía bajar la cabeza.- ¿Te Eligio a ti. A la Srta. Susana Marlon?.- Jajaja. -Que buena actriz eres, hasta tu te crees tus papeles. Susi, susi vuelve a la realidad. Tu telón hace mucho tiempo que bajo.

¡basta¡ es suficiente.- _Empezaste a llorar no pensaste que las cosas tomarían ese curso, pensé encontrar a la misma muchacha de corazón frágil y bondadoso que se desarmaría a mis primeras palabras. Pero que encontrabas a una mujer fuerte y llena de orgullo que te trataba como una mujer_ _insignificante_.- Yo lo salve sin pensar en mí. Mírame. Arriesgue mi vida por él

Si se trata de arriesgar la vida para saber quien amo realmente a terry, déjame decirte que no fuiste la única.

¿tu?

Si. Yo también estuve a punto de morir. -_se quedo helada sin_ _expresión, quizá una. La de espanto_.- Hice cosas que nunca pensé que haría. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de ese amor. Por eso no te preocupes no viene a buscarlos ni interferir en tu falsa felicidad. Pero antes de irme quisiera dejarte un mensaje, mejor dicho un pensamiento. -_La mire directo a los ojos, no me_ _inmute ante sus lagrimas-:_ "Quizá parte de amar consista es saber cuando renunciar al otro, en saber decir adiós, no dejando que nuestros sentimientos interfieran en lo que probablemente al final sea mejor para aquel que decimos amar de verdad. -_Di unos pasos a la salida_.- Espero que hallas entendido el mensaje. -_Y di un fuerte golpe a la puerta._

Que te pasa parece que te encontraste con el diablo

No estoy para bromas

Calma candy. Sabes… los chicos querían llevarnos a una fiesta pero si no estas de humor…

Vamos, no soporto estar aquí. La odio.

¿a quien?

Quien manejara. Lo hago ¿yo?

No.- _Con ese humor podría chocar mi auto._ Lo haré yo. Suban

Salieron de su castillo

Que hago jefe

Síguelos imbesil. Esta vez los saludare personalmente

Que sorpresa se llevaran. Jajaja

¿William no me acompañaras?

Lo siento. Tengo que discutir algunos negocios con George

Tan tarde

Así son los negocios.

Si claro,- _a mi no me engañas quieres desacerté de mi pero no lo lograras te casaras conmigo y me convertiré en la mujer mas rica e importante de América.- _Descuida mi amor me iré con mis padre.- Descansa ¿si?

Si. Gracias. -_Por fin se fue_. -Dorothy

Si señor

¿candy donde esta?

¿La Srta.?

Si. Ocurre algo…

Esta durmiendo

Iré ha darle las buenas noches.

¡No¡

¿no?

Disculpe no quise alzar la voz. -_Baje mi cabeza no resistía mentirle a una persona tan buena como sir William, pero debía cubrir como siempre a candy era mi deber.-_ Es que estaba tan cansada que podría despertarla. Me daría tanta pena, le costo muco conciliar el sueño

Tienes razón. Fue una noche agotadora. Buenas noches Dorothy.

Buenas noches señor.- ¡candy¡ _exclame al cielo_. -Espero que no estés en problemas.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro… ya perdí la cuenta de las copas de vino que se llevaba a los labios. Que le pasaba a esta chica. Nunca la había visto de esa forma. se dejaba llevar por todos sus compañeros de baile, sonreía, mejor dicho gritaba eufórica, sin importarle nadie. Me canse de verla en esa actitud y trataba de relajarme. Tenía muchos asuntos importantes en mi cabeza tenia que tener la cabeza fría, tenia que terminar con la pesadilla que se inicio en Paris.

¿Andre donde esta candy?

Allí… ya no estaba. -_Donde diablos te metiste candy_

Quería sentir la brisa, Salí a la baranda. Baile bebí mucho. Hay candy que diría la tía abuela, Albert si te vieran así. Jajaja. Bailaba con quien se pusiera delante mió y me dejaba llevar. Mande a mi compañero por unas copas y quería estar sola unos momentos. Como caíste tan bajo ¿por quien caíste tan bajo? _Sentiste unos pasos, seria aquel muchacho_

Bonnes nuits lindura

_Me quede petrificada, tenia que ser una pesadilla, tanto había tomado acaso_

¿Que ocurre? Te asuste. Que hermosa te vez con ese semblante. -_El tomo por los hombres y de un solo jalón la_ _acerque a mí_. -Como te extrañe…

_Tenia que ser una pesadilla, no quería tenerlo cerca. Otra vez no. No quería sentir lo mismo no_

Eres mía, solo mía…

_Se acerco más a mí para besarme. Saque fuerzas y grite-_ ¡no ¡ -_lo empuje y Salí huyendo del lugar, salte cada escalos para salir del salón. Iba tan inconciente que golpeaba a todos quienes se cruzaban en mi camino. Solo quería huir. Huir estaba afuera, en la calle sin dirección. Seguía mi loca huida hasta que choque con alguien_

¿Esta bien señorita?

…

¿señorita? -_Trate de alzar su rostro y me lleve una gran_ _sorpresa_. -¿candy? Pero que te paso.

¿Terry? ¿eres tú? - _Estaba a salvo me lance a sus brazos. Por fin estaba segura_

Candy… _estaba temblando solo correspondí al abrazo se veía tan frágil, donde había quedado la joven de hace un rato.- Cálmate bonita todo esta bien_. Vamos te llevare a un lugar seguro. -_La tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi auto.- En el trayecto no dijo nada ni quise romper el silencio, dejaría que ella me contara. Estaba muy preocupado. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Si alguien se atrevió a hacerle daño lo mataría_. _afortunadamente mi apartamento no estaba lejos y llegamos pronto._

_Abrí la puerta y la invite a sentarse mientras fui a la cocina por una taza de café y mantas a mi cuarto_

_Como se dio todo esto. Hace poco estaba en brazos de ese tipo asqueroso y ahora estaba con Terry. Es este departamento donde soñaste con tantas veces en un hermoso futuro juntos._

Esto te abrigara_. - Coloque las mantas sobre ella_. -Toma el café te calentara.

Gracias. -_No sabia que más decir. Que le diría_

Me contaras que te paso

Yo… yo…

Pero si estas temblando de nuevo.- _Tome sus manos_.- Estas helada.

Con el café se me pasara. -_Trate de separar sus manos de la mía, pero el no me lo permitió._

Me contaras.

Trataron de robarme.- _Mentí._

¿Te hicieron daño?

No, bueno me golpee la pierna, nada de importancia. Te agradezco. Pero tengo que irme.

Me puedes decir que hacías a estas horas en la calle. Todos deben pensar que estas durmiendo

Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.- _Lo mire suplicante._ -Menos a Albert.

¿El no sabe que saliste?

No. -_Agache la cabeza_

Si prometes descansar y dejar que te lleve a tu casa lo haré.

Lo prometes.

¿No crees en mi palabra?.

He escuchado que haz hecho muchas promesas

Pero solo una a candy

_Sonreí a medio lado_. -Eres único.

Tu también. -_Me acerque a ella más_. -Sabes que me gustaría que fuéramos únicos en este mundo, que solo existiéramos los dos.

_Sentí su alienta tan cerco del mió, sus labios tan cerca que quise perderme, porque no hacerlo_. -Pero ahora somos los únicos aquí. ¿no es cierto?

Si. Podríamos soñar candy

¿Por que no? No dijo más y tomo mis labios en una tierna forma, correspondí sin detenerme a pensar en más. Abrí mi boca más para que se apoderara completamente sin límites. El lo hizo así y poco a poco fui recostándome en el sillón y el encima mió…

Continuara….

Holaaaaaaa. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Lo deseo de todo corazón. Lamento la demora, espero que me perdonen y que les guste este nuevo cap Que subí.

Por fin plasmo en parte lo que siento por SUSANA. Que mala. Jajaja.

Que dios les bendiga y proteja.

MADE in PERU


	16. Chapter 16

•

"Los primeros pasos a la oscuridad"

Cap. 15

¿Como le fue con la chica jefe?

Se asusto y salio huyendo. La hubieras visto. jajaja

No será por amor. Jajaja

Cállate

Disculpe.- Era un enfermo solo quería a la rubia para divertirse y usaba como pretexto el dinero que le sacábamos, no iba a poder en peligro mis intereses por este idiota.

Sentir su piel cerca a la mía… tengo que repetir la experiencia

¿Le dijo que queríamos mas dinero?

No te dije que salio corriendo. Pero ya me encargare de informarle. Esos mocosos son una mina de oro.

Lastima que el negocio se echo a perder por el difunto.

Sacamos más que el odiota de mi hermano. Quien iba a decir que su muerte me favoreció

¿Tú crees que fue candy?

Puede ser… no podemos dejarnos engañar por su carita angelical. Recuerda como la conocimos.

No es una blanca paloma lo se. Pero me parece increíble que pueda llegar tan lejos.

Cuando se esta en apuros como ella lo estaba. No se piensa querido marty.

Es un excelente partido hija. -Mi madre no dejaba de gritar por toda la sala. -Que suerte tienes

¿suerte? -Como lo podía llamar así. Casarme con un hombre que me causaba indiferencia, ningún sentimiento positivo. Mama es 7 años mayor. -Trate de darle una buena excusa

la edad no importa. Lo único que importa es la familia a la cual pertenece. Tendrás todo lo que siempre haz deseado. ¡piensa en eso Elisa¡

si.- ¿no es eso lo que siempre quisiste? Pues lo vas a tener. Mi cabeza no dejaba de hablarme irónicamente. Lo quería lo quería… pero antes de conocerlo, antes de saber que era el amor. ¿por que el no podía ser un hombre ideal para mi? No tiene dinero Elisa. Mi cabeza me respondió pronto.

Los invitaremos a cenar. Ah ya puedo imaginarte entrar del brazo con el a la iglesia. Con el hijo mayor de los lancaster. ¡es un sueño¡

Una pesadilla.

¿Dijiste algo?

Que… encárgate tú madre. Quisiera descansar un poco

Ve querida, deben ser los nervios. Yo iré a arreglar todo en la cocina.

No puedo permitirlo. ¿Qué hago? Empecé a apretar mis manos en busca de una respuesta. Tengo que escapar de esta boda, tengo que avisarle, pero no debo salir, ¿Qué hago?

¡Ya se¡ -me dirigí al teléfono. -Alo soy Elisa necesito que vengas a mi casa, lo antes posible.

Sus manos me hacia caricias por mi rostro, caricias que nunca había sentido. Sus manos delineaban mi rostro y las mías estaba en su pecho. Se sentía tan calido nunca soñé tener a terry tan cerca, era mió aunque solo unos minutos era mío.

Era tan calida, la tenia en mis brazos, su entrega era total, sus labios me correspondían al compás, sus manos temblorosas tocaban mi pecho. Cuanto la deseaba. ¡Cuánto te amo¡ candy jamás podré separarme de ti.

Las caricias subieron de tono sentí sus manos retirar el tirante de mi vestido, quería llegar mas lejos, pero yo también deseaba lo mismo. Quería tenerlo mas cerca si eso era posible,. Sentir su aroma, llamarme, su voz sonaba apasionada y sus manos estaban llenas de urgencia y deseo. Nunca había sentido esto... Mi mente busco una respuesta y de pronto llegaron imágenes horribles, ¡aquella noche¡ ¿era lo mismo? ¡No¡ ¡ el no es¡ pero…recordé porque estaba allí. ¡Por quien¡

No, no quería. ¡No quiero que nadie me toque de nuevo¡ nadie volverá a lastimarme¡ ¡No¡.

Junte todas mis fuerzas y empuje a terry lejos de mí. Estaba llena de lágrimas y asustada. Corrí a la esquina de la sala. ¡No te acerques¡¡

Cálmate. No quise faltarte, pensé que tu…

Lo siento.- Trate de acercarme pero solo conseguí que ella se alejara. Estaba temblando. ¿Acaso yo le producía tanto terror?

¡Es terry tonta ¡ - me reproche, deje que esas imágenes me manipularan. Se veía preocupada, ¡pensara que eres una loca¡

candy… el la llamo extendiendo su mano. -Ella pareció reaccionar al principio pero lentamente se acerco y el la invito a sentarse en el sofá. Parecía una niña buscando protección se acurruco en su pecho.- No quería asustarte ¿me perdonas? Por favor

su voz sonaba triste.- Hablaste de más candy. -Perdóname tú a mi terry.- Dijiste al fin.- No debí gritarte, no se que me paso… olvidémoslo ¿si?

Olvidar. ¿podremos candy?

Claro que si. -Tu voz sonó firme. -Somos fuertes.

Dilo por ti, porque yo…

No lo dejaste continuar no querías que la conversación se fuera a otro lado, el lado doloroso. Te levantaste. -Me podrías llevar a casa

¡nunca te importa lo que yo sienta, verdad¡

Terry comprende que…

Que quieres que comprenda. -Alzo la voz y supiste que no había escapatoria para esa discusión. -Que nunca te importo lo que yo sintiera, que no te importo nuestra relación, que no importo nuestra separación.

¿Para que comenzar con eso?

Eso es lo malo candy…nunca empezamos

No tiene caso….ya no tiene caso seguir discutiendo.

Tienes razón. Tú lo terminaste todo cuando decidiste por los dos.

¿me acusas?

Entonces para ti quien es el culpable, ¿yo?

Yo decidí, es verdad. Pero tu no hiciste nada para detenerme… ¡¡no me detuviste terry¡¡. -Mi voz subió y por fin lo encare.¡¡ Me pediste que fuera feliz, entonces de te quejas¡¡.

Sus ojos me reflejaban furia, su respuesta me dejo en silencio. Tenia razón no fui lo suficiente valiente para luchar, se lo deje todo a ella. ¿debía resignarme? Si. Pero ¿Cómo?- ¿Por qué para ti fue fácil olvidar candy?

Tenia que terminar con esto, lastimarlo por última vez. - Quizá…porque soy mas fuerte que tu.

bien. -Tenía razón ella siempre podía mas que yo-. Gracias por esta hermosa noche candy. Te llevare a tu casa

Puedes pedirme un taxi. Lo prefiero.

Como desees.

Para que lo quieres

Solo lo quiero. ¿puedes dármelo?

Tienes que decirme para ¿Qué? El dinero no esta para tirarlo así.

Vamos padre…darme esa cantidad no te llevara a la ruina

Tú sabes que nuestra familia tiene mucho dinero.

Nuestra fortuna es firme porque tu abuelo y yo hemos sabido administrarla con sabiduría. Tiemblo de pensar que será de nuestra dinastía cuando tú estés al frente.

No te preocupes entonces padre. Porque nunca estaré a la cabeza de esta familia.

¡Que tonterías dices Phillip¡ eres mi único hijo, es tu deber.

Lo siento… pero no degustan los protocolos ni las entupidas reglas de tu sociedad.

Pero te gusta su dinero ¿no? Me haz hecho desembolsar grandes cantidades para poder tapar las tonterías que cometías en tus locos viajes, escúchame bien: lo último que gaste en tus tonterías fue en Paris, no recibirás ni un solo centavo más. Te quedaras en casa y estudiaras para prepararte para recibir el titulo de conde. ¡es una orden¡

¡ni lo sueñes¡- no le importo escucharme, solo tiro la puerta y se fue.- ¡diablos¡ como conseguiré el dinero. No puedo dejárselo todo a candy, la metería en problemas. ¡que hacer¡…-en mi desesperación solo encontré una respuesta. Una bala podría acabar con toda esta preocupación. Tengo que descartarla. No podríamos cargar con otra muerte en la conciencia. -"Ella no podría".

¡_El me ama¡ déjanos ser felices. Como odiaba que dijera eso. El me ama, el te olvido, te olvido…_

_Candy… ¿Por qué siempre haces sufrir a la gente que te ama? ¡No es verdad¡ grite con todas mis fuerzas mis lagrimas salieron con fuerza al escuchar sus reproches. No es cierto, no es cierto… perdóname Anthony, perdóname terry, perdóname steve…perdónenme todos. ¡No se vallan, no me dejen¡_

Mi grito hizo que despertara. Otra vez estos sueños… este dolor en el pecho, esta garganta. Mi tos empezó. Que parece rasgarse. Masculle fastidiada por todos estos dolores.

Señora venga

Candy que sucede…

Siento que me falta el aire

Dorothy trae la medicina rápido

Trata de respirar hondo, no te desesperes … a ver… hazlo

Aquí esta señora.

Abre la boca

Tiene un sabor horrible. -Ya la había probado y no era nada pasable.

Así son todas las medicinas. Abre la boca… muy bien. Veras que con esto te sentirás mejor. -Se levanto de la cama para dar unos órdenes a mi doncella. Se veía tan preocupa.

Ya se me paso tía, no se preocupe.

Promete que me llamaras si vuelves a sentirte mal.

Si

Bueno estaré abajo

Que susto que me dio señorita. Ya me parecía raro que durmiera hasta tarde.

Por que no me despertaste

Ayer llego muy tarde y se veía tan triste…

Olvídalo. Ayúdame a cepillarme el cabello

Si. Es verdad le llego unas flores con esta nota. Y…

A ver… eran rosas amarillas sabia de quien venían. Me puse a leer la nota. ¡mas dinero¡ se volvió loco ese tipo. Andre decía que no había porque seguir con el chantaje, que era demasiado dinero. Esperaba que nos encontraríamos.

Tenia razón, pero no podía dejar que hablara, tampoco podía sacar mas dinero sin que nadie sospechara…mi vida es como una ruleta…en cualquier momento mi suerte puede cambiar. Buscaba una solución pero cual. Dije ¿ruleta? Puede ser una solución… en Paris ganaba mucho dinero apostando en los casinos era dinero fácil obtener dinero así. Medite un poco. Candy también perdiste mucho dinero así. Antes no tenia la cabeza fría y por eso llegue pase el limite...No puedes entrar de nuevo en ese vicio.

También le llego una carta y tiene visitas

¿Que?

Que las srtas. Britter y Obrie'n están aquí.

Debiste decírmelo. Ayúdame a vestirme

¿bajara? -Me miro alarmada

Claro, apúrate o lo haré sola.- Me vestí con prisa y baje corriendo a la sala, quería verlas las extrañaba mucho.

El medico no puede venir.- Comente antes de doblar el sobre que acaba de llegar. -Su esposa se puso mas grave y el desea estar con ella en todo momento.

Lo comprendo… ella volvió con los síntomas

Como esta.- Me levante de inmediato para salir a verla.

Es mejor que no vallas. Si te ve así sospechara. Le di la medicina esta mejor.

Esta bien.

Lo que acaba de contarme, respecto a la esposa de Patrick me preocupe.

¿por que tía?

Si el doctor no puede hacer nada contra esa enfermedad serán pocas las esperanzas que quede para candy.- La tía no pudo contener el llanto.

Cálmese…su esposa esta grave…

Pero comenzó con los mismos síntomas de candy eso quiere decir

Ni lo diga.- Interrumpí.- La cuidaremos mejor y no pasara nada malo. Tía creo que es mejor decirle la verdad

He dicho que no William, no por ahora.

Las he tenido muy abandonadas chicas, perdónenme.

Seguro que la bisabuela Elroy no teja ni un solo momento

No es tan severa como antes.

Que bueno que te haya aceptado candy, por fin tienes una familia

Si Patty.

me olvide decirle a dorothy que no podía tomar te

iré a decirle patty

Gracias Patty.- Candy se veía tranquila pero un poco pálida.- No había cambiado solo físicamente. ¿Seria verdad mi sueño? ¿Tenia que ayudarla?

Es un bonito día patty que tal si salimos.

Lo hice a propósito

¿Qué cosa?

Hice que annie saliera porque tengo que hablar contigo candy

Dime... -patty esta seria.- Algo raro en ella…

¿Eres feliz?

Su pregunta no pudo mas que dejarme perpleja. -Que pregunta es esa.

Dime

Si

¿Estas segura? Pudiste olvidar... ¿olvidarlo?

¿Qué? Estas extraña patty. -_acaso se dio cuenta de mi farsa imagen de niña feliz._

Todavía lo amas… si sufres candy tienes que decirnos para poder ayudarte…no te encierres en un caparazón

No necesito a un hombre para ser feliz. Lo soy…créeme

_No creí en su respuesta por lo que solo me quedo entregarle lo que_ me _pidió_. -Toma

La caja musical. _Recordé el regalo que medio mi querido primo, antes de ir a esa terrible guerra._

La caja de la felicidad…la recuerdas…steve la hizo para ti, tu la necesitas.

Solo sirve para dormir a un bebe.- _Comente con tristeza._

Que dices

Que no me ayudo en el pasado y que no lo necesito ahora. Puedes quedártela patty.

Tómala por favor

Que necedad con esa caja.- _Conteste fastidiada por tanta insistencia de mi amiga._

Steve…el me lo pidió

Que tonterías dices patty

Tuve un sueño…aparece steve dándote esta cajita, escucho cuando te dice que te ayudara a encontrar la felicidad…luego tu desapareces con la niebla y el me ve y dice: ayuda a nuestra querida candy, ayúdala junto la cajita de la felicidad. No dejes que la neblina la envuelva.

Un sueño…-yo sabia de sueños quizá-…si te sientes mejor me la quedare.

Gracias candy. No podía estar tranquila si no te la daba.

Chicas que les parece si vamos de compras- entro Annie a la sala.

Es cierto pronto será la fiesta de despedida del conde. Necesitamos vestidos.

Buena idea. Era mi oportunidad para verlo. Vamos.

El no esta aquí.

¿sabes donde esta?

En la parte alta…tocando la armónica.

Con la armónica…-debe estar triste. Pensé. Siempre que esta con ese humor se aísla del mundo y empieza a tocar. Karen hizo una seña a un empleado para que fuera a buscar a terry.

Dime susi, tu le regalaste esa armónica

No ¿por que?

Me parece que le tiene mucha añoranza. Nunca se aleja de ella…es antigua.

Nunca le pregunte como la obtuvo. aunque yo tambien sentí siempre curiosidad por su procedencia. Supongo que la compro.

No lo creo. Le tiene un…como decirlo de alguna forma…un afecto especial…y eso es solo se siente cuando alguien especial te lo obsequia.- _Los ojos de Susana parecían quererme devorar...ay Karen como te gusta ponerte en peligro._

¿Qué insinúas Karen?

¿yo?- me hice la inocente. -Solo quería hacerte plática y mira como me tratas. -_Me puse de pie para retirarme del camerino de terry voltee de reojo para ver el semblante de susi… de verdad sabes dar en el blanco karen. Mis labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa_. -Sabes susi si yo fuera su novia me gustaría saber de donde vino esa armónica. Chau.

¡la detesto¡ -tiene una forma siempre de sacarme de quicio…_te detesto karen te detesto tanto como a esa maldita armónica_.

siempre me buscas cuando me necesitas. -_Estaba allí sentada como tonta solo para escucharla y eso me estaba cansando… ¿cuando ella tendría tiempo para mis problemas?_

No te pongas así. Acaso olvidas que somos amigas.

Solo recuerdas eso cuando te conviene. Te pedí que me ayudaras a conseguir que emplearan a mi hermano en una de las empresas de tu familia…y nada

No es fácil. Pero sigo intentando, mi familia es muy especial...si ellos supieran como tu padre llego …

Si ya se…te da vergüenza tener una amiga pobre y con esa familia.

No me digas eso. No es mi culpa que tu familia halla perdido todo por el vicio de tu padre luisa

Ni la mía, por eso busco la ayuda de una amiga

Te prometo que pondré mas empeño y que pronto veras resultados. -La alenté dando mi mejor sonrisa. Necesita a luisa después vería la forma de sacármela de encima.

¿De verdad Elisa?- _Albergue una nueva esperanza en su palabra._

Si. Ahora te pido un favor

En que puedo ayudarte

¡me quieren casar Luisa¡ y no puedo aceptarlo…tengo que avisarle...tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero vamos, mejor conversemos en la ciudad.

que te parece la pareja que hace patty con charles candy

¡hermosa¡

chicas me hacen sentir incomoda.- La cara de mi amiga se puso roja, no cabe duda patty siempre será la misma. Los años pasarían por cada una de nosotras, dejarían huellas profundas, pero nuestra esencia jamás cambiaria.

Pedimos. Me muero de hambre.

Si annie. Las compras abren el apetito a cualquiera.

Yo me muero de sed. Annie nos hizo corre demasiado. Parecía que los vestidos se acabarían.

Había mucha gente candy.

Tú siempre eres así annie.

No me apoyes patty

Jajaja. -_Llego, pobre se veía chistoso haciendo esas muecas, tenia que salir.-_ Chicas voy un momento al tocador, pidan ya la carta.

No demores candy

Si. - Al llegar a la puerta del tocador hice una vuelta veloz par cambiar mi dirección. Me sentía como una niña escapando a una travesura, agache la cabeza y salía de puntillas del lugar para que nadie me viera, pero no lo conseguí ya que el mesero me veía extrañado de mi conducta lo único que pude a hacer fue brindarle una de mis sonrisas para pedir su silencio. Salí de inmediato del restauran. El me sujeto mi mano y me llevo a unos pasos lejos entramos en una esquina.

¿recibiste la nota?

Hola. puedes saludar primero

¡hola¡ ¿feliz? ¿Qué haremos?

Darle lo que pide.- _conteste con simpleza._

¡Hasta cuando seguir pagando su chantaje¡ no te das cuenta que seguirá pidiendo mas dinero si lo dejamos

le seguiremos dando

candy...esto no tendrá fin.- Esta chica no se daba cuenta de las respuestas que daba, no era tan fácil arrojar ese dinero. -Debemos encontrar otra forma de solucionar este problema. -_Mi voz bajo y recordé entonces el comentario de phillip._

¡Ni lo pienses¡

¿Qué?

Se lo que estas pensando. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza. No quiero mas sangre.

Es mucho dinero.

Se lo daré...tengo algunas joyas que no creo que sospechen yo misma le llevare el dinero.

¡¡Estas loca¡¡

Ya lo decidí. -Sentencie. -Ustedes son capaz de hacer una tontería, pierden rápido la cabeza. Lo haré y no se diga más.

Candy…eres más terca que una mula…pero así te quiero. -_Me acerque a ella y nos abrazamos. Nos parecíamos tanto si no fuera porque ella era rubia juraría que éramos hermanos. ¡los dos huérfanos del destino¡_

¡Es candy¡

¿Qué?

La chica que esta abrazando a ese tipo. Ven.- _Jale a luisa para que no_ _pudieran vernos_. -Siempre supe que eras una fichita candy y ahora me lo estabas asegurando.

Conoces a ese muchacho

No…espera, no se, pero. Creo a verlo visto antes. No recuerdo donde.

¿Que harás elisa? -_De seguro que no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad para molestar a candy._

Le daré el golpe final. Ahora si podré sacarla de mi familia. -Mi sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en mis labios.-

¡Vamonos¡

Gracias por acompañarme terry. Fue un lindo almuerzo

De nada susi. Llamara a tu mucama para que te de tu medicina.

Si querido.- Como adoraba estos momento en que lo tenia solo para mi. Me hacia sentir que me pertenecía por completo…me deja soñar en que puedo ser feliz.

Mire a mi alrededor, vivía en una hermosa casa, una casa vacía. La había comprado para mi, pensé que viviríamos juntos por eso la decore con tanto esmero… los cuadros, el tapiz, los sofás…mi mirada se poso sobre su saco y recordé de pronto la voz de karen. ¿Quién le regalo esa armónica? Sabía que era malo rebuscar sus cosas pero mis celos eran más fuertes y mi curiosidad no me dejaba en paz. Me acerque a su saco y empecé a buscar el objeto de mi preocupación. Como lo pensé se encontraba en una de su bolsillos. ¿Por qué nunca se separa de ti? Comencé a examinarla buscando algo que me diera una pista, le di vueltas por todos lados hasta que encontré una inicial grabada:"C" no se necesitaba tener mucha imaginación para saber que nombre era.

Mi mano empezó a quemarme de cólera aplaste la armónica con furia recordando el rostro de ella. ¡Aun la recordaba¡ por eso nunca lo dejaba. La odio, ¡te odio candy¡ escuche unos pasos acercarse, quise guardar la armónica pero por los nervios callo al suelo.

¡que haces¡ -_terry clavo su mirada al piso_

lo siento…-_no podio decir mas. Era la misma mirada de enoja que me mostró cuando le confesé que había hecho que candy se fuera del hotel en Chicago. Me dio miedo_.

¡Por que lo sacaste¡ -_se acerco y empezó a ver si había sufrido algún daño el objeto de su adoración. vi. como dio un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando vio que estaba bien_. -¿desde cuando revisas mis cosas?

No lo hago. Solo me dio curiosidad…tu nunca me dijiste nada de esa armónica y...tu siempre

Eso no te interesa…nunca te atrevas a volver a tocarla. ¡lo entendiste¡

Si…perdóname Terry. - Que bajo caíste Susana…pedir perdón cunado el esta pensando en otra…que bajo Susana.

Había pasado varios días desde aquella nota. Ahora estaba parada frente a un garaje que era el lugar donde tenía que entregar el dinero. No había avisado a los chicos que iría sola, jamás me hubieran dejado. Tenía que hacerlo, ya habían hecho demasiado por mí en Paris. ¡candy, tienes que ser responsable por tus actos¡

Empuje la puerta y vi. Una sombra que se acercaba a mí.

Por fin llegas

¿tu?- _No lo esperaba_

no me digas que querrías al viejo candy. Aunque si el hubiera sabido que tu vendrías estaría aquí como un perrito

los dos son malos…pero te prefiero a ti antes que al más grande de los animales.

¿Qué dices?

Tu siempre ha sido el tapiz que pisa Warner. Eres muy pequeñito

¡Cállate candy¡ no sabes con quien hablas.

Lo se…toma. -_Tire el dinero al suelo._

Esos no son modales Srta. Andry.

Esos son los modales que se utilizan con gente como tu. Ya te di el dinero me voy

Espera

¿Que quieres?

¿Quién lo mato candy?

Te pidió esa información tu jefe.

No. Soy yo el quiere saberlo

¿para que? Que te importa a ti.

No confundas candy, tienes razón al decir que soy el tapiz de warner, pero eso es solo por el momento. Pienso tomar el poder muy pronto...y si tu quieres te puedo tener en cuenta.

Los dos son de lo peor. Ojala que se destruyan los dos.

Lo mismo deseaste para JHON. Por eso lo mataste

Quizá… ten cuidado no vallas a correr la misma suerte.

Me amenazas candy

Solo te digo que no tentes a la suerte. Adiós.

Mis pies casi vuelan por querer salir rápido de aquel lugar. Sentía que mi corazón iba a salirme. ¡Como me atreví a venir¡

Hola candy.

¡elisa¡ - su voz chillona me asusto y temí lo peor.

Te vi. candy. -_Su voz era amenazadora_.- Tu y esos hombres…s lo contare todo a la tía abuela, veras como te hecha de nuestra familia.

¡Tu no entiendes¡ elisa no lo hagas. -_Suplique antes que cerrara la puerta del auto._

Aquí no hay nada que entender. Quiero que te largues de casa de los Andry y eso es lo que va a suceder cuando cuente tus encuentros. -Me empujo y cerro la puerta del vehiculo

¡Elisa no lo hagas te vas arrepentir¡ -grite con todas mis fuerzas antes que arrancara el auto. _No se por que dije que se arrepentiría si seria yo quien saldría perjudica de todo esto. ¿Qué me pasara?_

¿¿ QUE PASARA??

NOS VEMOS.

LADY 


	17. Chapter 17

¿Justicia o venganza

_**¿Justicia o venganza?**_

_**Dos fuerzas chocan**_

Como te sientes candy

Tengo molestias. ¿Cerrarías las cortinas? Siento mucho frió.

Si.- Hice lo que me pidió y volví a su lado.- Me parece extraño que sientas frió, yo al contrario siento calor.

Creo que voy a resfriarme...me duele mucho la cabeza y el pecho.

A ver…- toque su frente para saber si tenía calentura…estaba bien, busque sus manos y estaban heladas.- ¡están congeladas¡ debemos llamar a un medico

No es para tanto. Además…no me sentiría bien con otro medico.

Entonces no vallamos a la fiesta.

Estas loco, la tía abuela me mataría…recuerda que mañana es la ultima noche del conde en esta ciudad.

No podía decir mas…me coloque a atrás de ella y la abrasé como fuéramos niños, esos hermosos días donde estábamos todos juntos.

Eres mi ultimo caballero…- lo mire con nostalgia

¿caballero?

Cuando era niña, decía que Anthony, steve y tú: eran mis caballeros; quienes me protegían de todo.- Me aferre mas a Archie, sentí miedo.- ¡No quiero quedarme sola Archie. No quiero perder a otra persona favorita.

No será así gatita

Gatita…cuantos recuerdos me trae…

¿Cuando nos conocimos?, ese es mi más bello recuerdo.

No quiero seguir viviendo de recuerdos, deseo que la sombra de muerte que esta sobre los Andry desaparezca, - dijo con voz angustiosa.- pero si no es así…

¿Qué?

Si alguien mas tiene que morir…que sea yo. No soportaría enterrar a otro ser querido, ¡no lo soportarla¡

¡no lo digas candy¡- su deseo me hizo temblar de miedo y furia, no pensé que candy hubiera dicho eso, nunca la vi tan temerosa como ahora.

Archie…- sus ojos estaban rojos, nunca me había alzado la voz.- lo siento dije las cosas sin pensar…perdóname.

Debes cuidar lo que dices. ¿no te das cuentas que así puedes lastimar a la gente que te ama?

Las mismas palabras del sueño- recorde-…tu también crees eso. -No soporte mas mi frustración y me tire a llorar a la cama.

Candy…no quise hacerte llorar.- Diablos nunca lo había hecho. -Perdóname...vamos candy.

Quiero estar sola

No. No me iré hasta que seques esas lágrimas y me des una sonrisa.

Soy una tonta, una llorona…

Ves así, eres mas linda cuando sonríes.

Jajaja. Todos dicen lo mismo. - Dorothy entro a la recamara con una charola en sus manos.

Disculpe srta. La hora de su medicina

Que horror.

Bueno te dejo para que la disfrutes, descansa.

Gracias Archie.

No podríamos dejarlo…

No.

Eres mala Dorothy.

No se queje.

No me quedo otra que tomar esa amarga medicina. Dígame, le trajeron buenas noticias la carta.

La carta…- ya habían pasado varios días desde que la recibí. Muchas cosas habían sucedido: primero el miedo que sentía por saber que haría elisa al haberme descubierto, se lo conté a kate y lo que me dijo me dejo mas inquieta.

FLASH BACK

Das muchas vueltas ¡calmate¡

Como me pides calma. No escuchaste lo que te dije.

Si. Elisa te va a delatar.- Respondí con simplicidad y nada alterada

Gracias por la esperanza kate.- Como podía estar tan calmada, me molestaba mas esa actitud.

Es un hecho lo que hará, no debemos engañarnos. Solo nos queda buscar una forma de impedir que habrá la boca.

¡Es imposible¡ aunque nos hinquemos de rodillas ante ella, no cederá.

No tenemos que llegar tan bajo…toda persona tiene un punto débil…encontremos el punto de elisa.

No hay tiempo para jugar al detective kate.

Me pregunto si se lo habrá contado a alguien mas.

Lo único seguro es que lo sabe luisa.

¿Luisa?

Recuerda…te conté sobre ella…la sombra de elisa ¿recuerdas?

Ah…con ella te pusieron la trampa.

Exacto. Me extraña que elisa la tenga cerca, como su familia se fue a la ruina pensé que la echaría de su circulo…aunque tampoco veo que vallan juntas a fiestas.

Uhhh. ¡La tiene escondida¡ conociendo a la víbora de mi prima la debe estar utilizando para algo.

Sigues jugando al detective…

No es juego. Lo malo es que tu no sabes desconfiar de las personas candy. Pero ya veras… te daré una sorpresa.

Era eso lo que mas te asustaba: las sorpresas de kate. Muchas veces te habían regañado por seguir las locuras de tu prima; para colmo no paraba en casa y siempre que le preguntabas algo, decía que seria una sorpresa.

Jajaja. Ya empezó a rebuscar tus cosas.

No le veo la gracia.- Esta fastidiado por causa de Susana y ahora mi compañera se reía en mi cara.

Si están así que son novios imaginate cuando estén casados.

No me pides que lo imagine…me duele la cabeza.

Jajaja. Y dime hiciste algo al respecto.

No

Eres todo un caballero terry

Me altere un poco y le alcé la voz. ¡es que no debió tocarla¡

Le tienes cariño ¿no?

Tú sabes…

Candy me lo contó. Te la dio para que dejaras tus vicios. ¡un buen recurso¡

Que tiempos aquellos. Parecía que la adolescencia duraría para siempre igual que la felicidad. ¡pero el tiempo no perdona, es nuestro peor enemigo¡

Tienes razón. Hay cosas que nos callamos, creyendo que habrá tiempo para decirlas…y cuando nos damos cuenta ya no tenemos la oportunidad.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, si pudiera decirle…

¿Que la amas?- Era tan fácil descifrar lo que terry diría. Al menos era posible saberlo cuando se trataba de candy ¡era tan transparente cuando hablaba de su amor¡

si. Pero ya es tarde.

Quien sabe…si quieres hacer feliz a una persona tienes que serlo tu primero. Terry no puedes ofrecer algo que no tienes. Como tampoco puedes tener algo por lo que no haz luchado. ¡Pides la felicidad, el amor¡…pero dime de verdad: ¿luchaste alguna vez realmente por ella?

¿Luchar por mi felicidad?

Quizá culpas al destino por tu tristeza. Pero yo creo firmemente que el destino, solo es el camino que hemos elegido seguir, Con todos sus errores y aciertos.

El camino que decidí seguir…- el recuerdo salto mi mente y vino a mi las imágenes de las despedida en las escaleras…pero esa no debió ser la despedida. ¡Yo tenia planes, planes para nosotros¡. Yo no iba a despedirme de ella con esas tristes palabras, yo le pediría matrimonio, que se quedara conmigo. Le diria que no podía vivir sin ella…

Como me dijo alguien…el hombre es el único artífice de su felicidad, "el único" no olvides eso terry.

Estaba feliz por las noticias que acaba de recibir, no me equivoque. ¡tu siempre haz tenido buen ojo para estos asuntos ¡ Además… el premio que le ofrecí como recompensa debió animarlo.- Dibuje una sonrisa recordando la charla que tuve con el, cuando le pedí el favor.

FLASH BACK

Necesito que la sigas a todas partes, no quiero que la dejes ni un solo momento.

¿Que planeas?…no quiero que te metas en problemas

Al contrario. Es para salir de un gran problema.

No comprendo que papel juega esta chica en tu plan.

Después lo entenderás. Solo te pido que la sigas mis instrucciones.

Ok. Si es para el bien de candy lo haré.

Gracias Andre.

Pero…

¿Pero?- Esa mueca yo la conocía, iba a pedirme algo.

Voy a hacer un gran esfuerzo físico… no podría tener un premio

Que clase de premio

Un besito.- Respondió con una sonrisa picara.

Eso dependerá de la información que traigas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esta información si que había valido el beso. Pobre elisa…pensaba destruir a candy pero la que se destruiría seria ella.

¿Que haces aquí sola Kate?

El príncipe de mis sueños hizo su aparición. ¡Albert¡

Pensé que era el único en casa.

Aquí…aburriéndome. Todos salieron, claro menos candy. Ella descansa para la fiesta de mañana.

¿Por que no haz salido?. La tarde esta hermosa. Podrías salir a pasear.

¿sola? No gracias. Pensé que estabas en una reunión.

Me quede firmando unos papeles.

Eso suena también aburrido. Claro aunque tu tienes cosas mas interesantes en que pensar.

¿'Como cuales?

En tu matrimonio, por ejemplo.- La mueca de fastidio de Albert me dio esperanzas.- ¿la amas?

Que…-kate me tomo por asalto con esa pregunta.

Si la amas.

No lo se con acierto Kate. Ya que tampoco conozco ese sentimiento, por eso…

Prefieres amarrarte que salir a conocer ese sentimiento.

Como puedes saber que no lo he buscado

¿En que momento? Si siempre estas encerrado en ese despacho.

Jajaja. Tienes razón. Y tú que me dices kate. ¿te haz enamorado?

Si. Pero no me hace caso.

Que tonto. Eres una chica tan bonita y dulce, cualquier hombre se sentiria orgulloso de estar junto a ti.

Tú… ¿te fijarías en mi Albert?

Como sabia hacer las preguntas para que de una forma te quedaras mudo por unos segundos. Pero era cierto. Kate era una chica linda, buena. Desde el inicio se hizo amiga de candy sin importarle su origen. ¡era una buena chica¡ por que no lo note, hasta ahora.

Te deje mudo. Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

Nada de eso. Solo que el interrogatorio me abrió el apetito.

Avisare para que te sirvan.

Que te parece si te invito a almorzar afuera. Tú y yo solos.

Que alguien me peñisque para saber si estoy soñando… pero si es un sueño que nadie me despierte… o que lo haga él con un beso.

A cada momento cambiaba la carta de una mano a la otra. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo el se acordaba de mi. Me da mucha alegría saber que te encuentras con vida. Clave mis ojos sobre las líneas escritas, para volverla a leer por enésima vez.

¿Cómo estas querida candy? Espero que tan alegre como la ultima vez que nos vimos. ¡Cierro los ojos y veo tu dulce sonrisa¡

¿Te acordaras de mí? Ha pasado tanto tiempo…pero te daré una pista para probar tu memoria: En medio de una reunión, cuando la tarde estaba escondiéndose ya. Tuve que ir en ayuda de una princesa que bajaba de una torre sin pensar en el peligro… ¡espero que hallas recordado, candy.

Esta guerra a dejado mas estragos en mi corazón que en lo físico. Parece que pronto terminara, y con esa esperanza de paz, vuelvo a mi querida América. Supe lo de Steve, no sabes como sentí su perdida Espero que la medicina nos siga uniendo. Ah y que hallas ocupado mejor tu vida como me lo prometiste.

Con cariño

Mickel

Si supieras como ha cambiado mi vida mickel, si supieras…

¡Tu eres una Andry¡

Luisa entraba en el salon que había sido citada, pensando que se trataria de elisa. Pero se trataba de kate.

y tu…la sombra de elisa.

¿Qué?

Tú sigues todos sus movimientos, no te despegas de ella.

Sigo sin entender.

Según este informe. -No hice caso a su respuesta.- Tu familia a estado hace años en una grave situación económica. Claro por culpa de las apuestas de tu padre.

¿Quién te dijo todo eso?- Era un secreto que ocultaba, temerosa de ser rechazada aun mas por la sociedad.

¿Quién crees que me lo contó?

No puede ser…-ella no se atrevería.- ¡dímelo¡

Eso no importa ahora. Te vengo a proponer un trato.

No me interesa.

¿segura? No quieres conseguir dinero, trabajo. Algo que te ayude a sostener a tu familia.

Ya tengo la ayuda que necesito. Me han prometido que…

No me digas que elisa te prometió conseguirte trabajo. -Pregunte burlonamente. Como puedes creer esa mentira. Si hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Abre los ojos, no le im.-por-tas.

No me importa seguir escuchándote.- Me propuse dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

¡A mi no me importa lo que tu quieras¡- alcé mi vos para detenerla.- Yo se cosas que perjudicarían aun mas a tu familia. Cosas que te impedirían tener un futuro en este país. No olvides que una Andry esta por encima que una Leegan.

¡Dime que quieres de mi¡ -estaba asustada por sus palabras, me sentía acorralada y mis lagrimas de frustración no demoraron en brotar.

Ahorrate las lagrimas. Se que elisa quiere perjudicar a candy contando lo sucedido hace unos días. Quiero que me digas exactamente ¿cuando lo hará?

No tengo que ver en eso.

¡Deja de llorar y respondedme¡

promete que no le contaras a nadie.

Te prometo mas que eso. Te conseguiré trabajo a ti y a tu hermano, pero ahora habla.

Piensa contarlo en medio de la fiesta del conde.

Hoy. -Elisa si que sabía dar golpes y yo no tenía mucho tiempo.- Pasando a otra pregunta...a quien fuiste a llevarle un recado de elisa hace unos días.

¿Me has estado siguiendo? -Ella solo ordeno con un gesto que respondiera.- Es…el amor de ella

¿Qué? Explícate, que no entiendo

esta enamorada del joven que vive en esa pensión. Como te habrás dado cuenta..el no vive en condiciones adecuadas para ser el novio de elisa Legan, por eso ella mantiene en secreto su relación.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos lo que acaba de pronunciar luisa. Era mejor de lo que pensaba. -Acabas de darme justo lo que necesitaba para acabar con sus planes, y tú vas ayudarme para que eso suceda.

¿yo?- Estaba temerosa por el gesto de maldad que se mostró en su rostro.

No te asustes…no harás nada que no hallas hecho. Será fácil para ti. repetirás el mismo papel que cuando ayudaste a elisa para que candy cayera a la trampa. ¡quien lo diría…usaremos su mismo guión¡.

¡ya estoy aquí¡ grite internamente resignada a estar en medio de todo este bullicio ocasionado por la despedida del conde. Aun no encontraba a los muchachos y kate había casi desaparecido todo el día. ¿en que estará metida? El golpecito de mi compañero me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Mucha gente ¿no?

Lo siento Mickel…no sabia que llegabas hoy. Si lo hubiera sabido…

No es tu culpa candy. Es solo que pensaba pasar una tarde agradable conversando en un parque, quizá. No en medio de toda esta gente y apretado en este traje.

Jajaja. se te ve lindo.

Tú también estas linda.

¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí¡ -Una tercera voz me hizo paralizar.

Elisa como estas

Bien Mickel. Fue una sorpresa saber de tu llegada. Ah pero que descortés. ¿Cómo estas candy?

Bien. Gracias. -El tono de burla se podía sentir a lo lejos.

Mickel, espero que podamos charlar mas tarde. -Di unos paso para acercarme a candy y susurrarle algo al oído.- "disfruta tus últimos momentos como una Andry.- Salí del salón siguiendo los pasos de luisa quien me hacia señas.

La tonta de elisa mordió el anzuelo

Que estas tramando.

Yo lo se. Y me parece algo peligroso.- Comento Andre.

Pero yo no. -Replique molesto por el secreto.

Lo sabrás pronto Phillip. Te daré el mejor lugar para la función.

Ahhh. Al menos puedes decirme quien es el tipo que acompaña a candy

Un amigo del pasado

Nunca nos hablo de el. -Comente con curiosidad

No pensaba volver a verlo Andre.

¿Por qué?

Estaba en la guerra

¿en la guerra? Que terrible.

Si. en ese campo lleno de sangre. Sangre que llego a los Andry con la muerte de Steve.

Madame Elroy te llama. -Phillip saco del ensueño a Kate.

Bueno el siguiente paso debe seguir. Permiso. -Me aleje de los muchachos. Tenia que convencer a la tía de salir a pasear por el jardín.

Sentir la brisa golpear mi rostro me hacia sentir un poco libre. Mickel tenía que saludar a unos amigos y aproveche el momento para salir un rato.

Será la última vez que vea las estrellas en New York. Este lugar solo me trae tristezas,- así no podré olvidar.

¿Qué quieres olvidar?

¡Terry¡

disculpa no quise asustarte. ¿Por que no esta adentro?

Yo…-no podía verlo directo a los ojos, me sentía apenada por lo ocurrido en su departamento.

Esta avergonzada. Pensé. ¿te pasa algo candy?- Sujete su barbilla para que me mirara.

Nada. -me puse mas nerviosa. ¡contrólate candy¡

¿Donde esta tu amiguito?

ehhh. Mickel. Se llama Mickel

escuche que es medico. ¿Lo conociste cuando eras enfermera?

Si.

¿te gusta desde entonces…aun cuando eras mi novia?

¡celos¡ los benditos celos de terry se notaban a kilómetros, como el olor de alcohol.- ¡haz tomado¡

estamos en una fiesta, es lo mas natural.

Pero no esta bien exagerar. Deberías encontrar otra distracción para controlar tu vicio.

Como una armónica.- Saque de mi saco mi preciado tesoro.

Aun la tienes.- Mis ojos estaban asombrados por tal revelación.

No podía ser de otra manera, es uno de mis mas bellos recuerdos.

Bellos recuerdos…

Verdad que tu tampoco haz olvidado candy, ¿verdad que no?- Su voz era desesperada, necesitaba con urgencia la respuesta.

Se te callo algo al suelo.- Fije mi vista al objeto que callo cuando saco la armónica.

Esto te pertenece…le puse una cadena para que no tuvieras problema en llevarlo. Pero sueño un día en que puedas llevarlo en el lugar correcto.- Alcé con delicadeza su cabello y lo coloque en su cuello, por unos minutos me quede así…sintiendo su fragancia, el olor a rosas.

No se que decir.- El obsequio de terry me tomo por sorpresa. ¡era un hermoso anillo, el anillo de que tanto había soñado¡

Puedes decir gracias.- Comente con una sonrisa.

Gracias. prometo… que lo llevare siempre.

Eso me hace muy feliz.

El encuentro de estos enamorados fui interrumpido por las voces de kate y madame Elroy

¡candy¡

tía abuela, kate.

Pensamos pasear por los jardines. ¿nos acompañas?

Claro.

Tu también terry. Nada mejor que ser escoltadas por un apuesto caballero.

Nada me daría mas placer que acompañar a tan bellas damas.

Que joven tan encantador. -La tía sucumbió ante el encanto de terry.

¡Que hermoso jardín¡

¡niña no corras¡ es mejor seguir sus pasos rápido.

Le gusta mucho las rosas.

Son su adoración, pero en casa están las mas bellas. "las dulces candy"

¿dulce candy?

Rosas en su honor, las cuales cultivo mi querido nieto.

Sigamos a candy tía. Volteo a la esquina

Vamos.

Unos pasos y llegamos al lugar preciso. Candy ya había visto la escena, estaba asombrada y aun mas cuando escucho el grito de la tía abuela Elroy.

¡que es esto elisa?¡

¡tía¡

¡tu con este tipo¡ besándote. ¡no tienes vergüenza¡- la voz de la tía era peor que la de sor Grey cuando me descubrió en el establo. No se por que recordé esa escena.

Tía…por favor. Yo le puedo explicar.

Esto no tiene explicación. ¡eres, eres...una desvergonzada, una…

Calmese tía.- Las cosas se estaba saliendo de mis manos penso Kate.

Yo…yo… no lo soporto. Como pudiste elisa…como…

La tía cayó como una hoja al suelo.- Ahora si se salio de mis manos, esto no estaba en el plan.

Corre Kate pide ayuda.

Si.

¡Tía conteste¡- empecé a temblar por el rostro pálido que tenia mi abuela.

Calmate candy.- Me ayudo terry.- No ayudaras nada así.

Te dije que era peligroso que vinieras.

Que dices…tu me citaste

Yo no hice esa locura

Recibí tu nota

¿Qué? ¡que nota¡

la que me mandaste con tu amiga.

¿luisa? -Estaba fuera de mí, no entendía nada.

Dame la nota.

Dijo que la rompiera

Poco a poco fui recordando cada minúsculo detalle de los acontecimientos que acaban de pasar…todo lo estaba sucediendo ya lo había vivido, mejor dicho lo había visto vivir a otra persona. De pronto mis ojos se fijaron en candy.- ¡fuiste tu¡ fue tu trampa

De que hablas…

Es tu venganza ¿verdad? La venganza de los dos.

Que locuras dices elisa.- Fue el turno de terry de salir al frente.

O quizá así querías callarme tu secreto candy.

¡No se de que hablas¡ la tía esta desmayada por si no te das cuenta, si no vas a ayudar mejor vete.

Que paso candy.

Mickel llego justo a tiempo para atenderla. Se desmayo.

Traje alcohol. Se lo coloco para que oliera. ¿Señora?

Esta despertando…tía me escucha

Que me paso. -Tía Elroy se levanto un poco para buscar algo con la mirada: allí la encontró, fijo una terrible mirada sobre elisa quien permanecía congelada en el lugar. ¡largate de mi vista¡ ¡largate¡

Continuara…

Chicas espero que estén bien...y lo mas importante que este capitulo les halla gustado. Jajajaja. Disculpen la tardanza, es que muchas ideas cruzaban por mi mente cuando decidía empezar a topear.

¿Que les pareció lo que paso con elisa? Háganme llegar sus comentarios a mi correo (que lo tengo vació) jajaja

Hasta pronto


	18. Chapter 18

_**RECUENTO DE DAÑOS.**_

_**Cáp. 17**_

- ¿Como se encuentra?

- Ahora descansa, gracias a los sedantes que le dio el medico.- estaba rendido por los acontecimientos de la noche pasada

- Que noche ¿no? Estoy rendido.- Me tire en el sofá frente a Albert. Nunca creí que le elisa se atreviera a tanto.

- Aun no salgo de mi asombro. Quien me preocupa es la tía Elroy.

- Se le pasara…le sorprende que su nieta favorita halla salido tan…

- Archie…

- Perdón.

- Lo que también me preocupa es la acusación de elisa

- No le des importancia. Solo quiere perjudicar a candy. Aunque…

- ¿Aunque?

Si lo hubiera planeado candy, no veo lo malo

¡Que dices¡

Seria justo que candy le hiciera pagar lo que ella le hizo en Londres.

¿Estas llamándolo justicia?

Así es

¡Es venganza¡ candy no puede ser igual que elisa¡.- Alce mi voz en protesta

Calmate Albert. Solo fue una idea.

Señores.- entro la mucama al despacho.

Dígame.

Acaba de llegar una visita. El señor Grahan

Buenas tardes

terry que sorpresa.- Brinde un efusivo abrazo a mi amigo

espero no molestar…

¿tu que crees?- Dije por lo bajo, aunque ceo que no lo suficiente para que Albert no me retara con la mirada.

Toma asiento

Gracias. ¿Cómo sigue la señora?

Ahora descansa.

Estaba preocupado, quería saber como seguía

Si… como no. -Volví a apuntar mi ironía a terry

¡Archie¡- mi sobrino solo se tapo con un libro. No tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por ayudarnos esa noche.

Esta bien.- mis dedos empezaron a moverse impacientes por saber de ella.- No veo a candy, ¿esta descansando?

Ya salio el peine.

¡Archie¡

¿Qué?- Respondí inocentemente

Que te sucede elegante quieres pelea.

Chicos…-trate de calmar los ánimos

Lo que quiero es que dejes de fastidiar a mi prima.

Yo solo vine…

No seas hipócrita actorcillo

Muchachos…- iba a amenazarlos cuando la ruidosa entrada de una persona para la discusión.

* * *

-- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Parece ser que esta será la despedida definitiva.- Phillp rompió con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Habíamos decidido hacer una reunión de despedida, ya que l conde regresaría a Londres.

Es triste separarnos tan pronto. -Mi vos se quebró

Es lo mejor candy. -Andre trato de consolarme.- Recuerda que por estar juntos ese hombre nos encontró.

Lo se.

No nos pongamos tristes. Tato de animar Kate. Mejor cantemos junto al piano

Esta semana has tenido buenas ideas Kate.- El futuro conde lo dijo en doble sentido

Tu y yo tenemos que hablar después Kate

¿de que?

Tú lo sabes.- Rete con la mirada

Bueno dejen eso para luego. Que canción te gustaría Kate

¡libre¡

Empiezas Phillip.

Tiene casi 20 años y ya esta, cansado de soñar

Pero tras la frontera esta su hogar, su mundo y su ciudad

Andre: piensa que la lambrada solo es un trozo de metal. Algo que no puede detener sus ansias de volar.

Kate: ¡ libre ¡…como el sol cuando amanece yo soy libre,

Como el mar.

Candy: ¡libre¡ como el ave que escapo de su prisión y puede al fin volar.

¡libre¡ como el viento que recoje mi lamento y mi pesar. Camino…

¿Qué pasa candy?

¿Porque no sigues catando?

Lo siento chicos…es que esta canción me trae recuerdos tristes.

¿recuerdos tristes?- Pegunto Andre

Si. Como los conocí…y como me conocieron a mi.- Baje mi rostro para tapa mi vergüenza.

Eso es cosa del pasado candy. -Phillip la abrazo.- Olvídalo

Trato. Peo no puedo.

Recuerdo que las conocimos.- recordó Andre. -En la fiesta de disfraces

Candy iba de Maria Antonieta y yo de Isabel.

Y ustedes de mosqueteros.- Candy también recordó

El traje fue el preciso…ya que esa noche rescatamos a dos doncellas.- La sonrisa de Andre no se hizo esperar.

Es cierto…nos molestadas dos cretinos.- Fue la voz de molesta de mi prima.

Y luego…llegaron las apuestas en esa casa de juegos.- Mi voz volvió a bajar y agache mi cabeza.

Pasamos mucho tiempo en esos salones.- Era la voz de kate.

Perdí mucho dinero.- Acote yo.- Perdí el valioso brazalete que me obsequio Albert.

Lo bueno es que no te pregunta por ellos.

Pero bueno no todo fueron cosas malas. recuerden que empezamos a cantar.- Sonrió Andre.

No imagine que yo pudiera cantar. Solo por eso ingrese a bellas artes.

A mí siempre me gusto el piano. Pero no tenia la libertad para tocar…un conde no puede perder el tiempo en esas tonterías.

Fue muy triste como nos despedimos en Paris.- Menciono mi prima Kate.

Fue horrible.- Alzo la voz candy.- Y todo fue mi culpa, yo los metí en esos problemas.

No es así candy.- El conde se acerco. -Todos entramos en eso por nuestra irresponsabilidad. Todos teníamos problemas económicos, y ese trabajo parecía la solución fácil a todos ellos.

Ahora debemos olvidar.- Recomendó Andre.

Lo trato pero no puedo, no puedo olvidar que por mi culpa manchaste tus manos de sangre Andre.

No debes olvidar.- Hizo su ingreso una persona.

¡¡tu¡¡ - gritaron los chicos.

Siempre sospeche que fuiste tu Andre.

Se lo dirás al jefe

No se puede hablar con muertos.

¿Qué?- Los chicos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

El jefe fue baleado.- Warner no tenía ningún sentimiento en su rostro.- No me pregunten los detalles. Lo único importante es que se libraron de el. Ustedes y yo.

Tu seguirás entonces con los chantajes…por eso viniste.

Calmate condecito. Tomare el dinero que me dio candy y me largare de este país.

Así…solamente

Si. Te parece poco el dinero que me diste candy

Me parece extraña tu manera de actuar.

Yo no soy el entupido que tú crees. Si me metí en este mundo fue porque no tuve otro camino, nadie me extendió la mano para buscar otra solución. Yo no estoy aquí por mi gusto o por capricho como tu candice.

¿por gusto, capricho?

O cobardía quizás candice…no será por necesidad que te metiste.- Acoto con ironía. Ten cuidado por que tu familia puede descubrirte...

Entonces largate y no vuelvas mas.- Advirtió Andre.

Es lo que haré.- Volteo a ver a la rubia.- No te metas y metas a los demás en problemas cariño.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - --

señor…trate de detenerla, pero la Srta.…-trato de disculparse la empleada

quien te crees para prohibirme la entrada a esta casa.

Solo sigue ordenes de la tía abuela elisa.

Es con ella con quien voy a hablar.- Elisa se dirigió a las escaleras pero fue sujetada por Albert.

No puedes verla ahora, el medico prohibió que se alterara.

Y tú vas a lograr eso elisa.- Remato Archie.

Tengo que hablar con ella. ¡tengo que decirle la verdad¡

¡que verdad¡- exclamo Archie.

¡La verdad¡ la trampa que me tendió candy.

¡por dios¡ -se exaspero Archie.- Sigues con esa locura, pero dime elisa, quien te va a creer eso.

Es la verdad Archie. Déjenme hablar con la tía. Se que ella se confabulo con luisa para todo esto.

¿luisa?

Si ella se fue justo cuando se hizo todo esto. ¿Qué raro no?

Eso no es una prueba elisa.- Aclaro Albert.- No puedes difamar a candy recuerda que es mi hija adoptiva.

¡Es una huérfana¡

lleva el apellido mejor que tu. Ella es honrada, decente…

¿decente?- Elisa pregunto con ironía. Tú no la conoces bien Archie, no la haz visto…

¡no te permito que difames a candy¡- la voz furiosa de Archie no se hizo esperar.

Por que no le preguntas que hacía en Paris

¿Que?

Basta ya de acusaciones elisa. Nadie creerá tus patrañas contra candy.- terry hablo después de tanto silencio.

¿Tu también estas aquí?. Claro…vienes a festejar la victoria de sus planes.

¿Qué?

Seguro que candy y tú lo planearon, sabias de sus planes. Repitieron la misma escena en Londres.

Esa fue una sucia trampa elisa…pero candy no es como tu.

¡Es peor¡ yo la vi., se todo lo que hace con sus amiguitos

que amigos te refieres?

¡largate ya¡ -Archí la tomo con furia del brazo.- la tía no te quiere en esta casa, ¡nadie te quiere¡.

¡Cállate¡- fue el grito dolido de elisa leegan.

Las dos jóvenes de la familia hicieron su entrada a la casa Andrew

Que escándalo es este. Ah.- Suspire fastidiada.- Si es elisa.

La cómplice de candy hizo su aparición. -Ataco a Kate quien acababa de llegar con candy.

Sigues con eso…que fastidio. Regresa a tu casa, la tía prohibió tu entrada. No se lo dijiste Albert.

Si…

¡ No me importa ¡ quiero que candy diga la verdad, que se quite el antifaz de niña buena, sé todo candy, se todo sobre tu círculo de amigos, pòrque no nos cuentas a todos de tus días en Francia.

dejemos a esta loca gritar todo lo que quiera. Subamos al cuarto candy.

¡di la verdad¡- elisa sujeto la mano de candy.- di como te divertias en Paris.

No se de que me hablas...-tuve miedo de las palabras de elisa como lo supo.- todos saben que fui a estudiar

Desde cuando se estudia en los casinos

Ya dijeste demasiadas estupideces sal de mi casa. - archie trato de acercarse pero Albert lo detuvo.

¿quieres saber como lo supe? Si verdad...tuve que pagar a cierto hombre por la información pero valio la pena...como se llamaba...

¿de que hombre, de que rayos habla Elisa candy? - Albert pregunto consternado, candy se había quedado muda y eso no era bueno.

¡suéltala elisa ¡ - me dio miedo el silencio de candy…acaso se atrevería candy a decir la verdad. todos saben lo que hicimos en Paris.

Todo?? Hasta tus juegos

Ya callate, estas lleno de rencor porque la tía te hecho, nadie nunca te crera elisa.

Sueltame.

Tu ya perdiste. - sentencio Kate.

los ojos de elisa imploraban por la verdad…cuantas veces yo le implore lo mismo. Yo sabia la verdad, kate me lo había dicho todo sobre el plan que armo. Pero ¿debería delatar a mi prima? A la persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado y salvar a la persona que siempre me causo daño.

Candy.- Albert interrumpió mis pensamientos.- Di pequeña, yo solo creeré en lo que tú digas.

Jura aquí que no tienes nada que ver candy. ¡ júralo ¡ jura que no hiciste nada malo, ¡¡juralo¡¡

Yo…

Déjala elisa. No ves como esta, la haz alterado.

Es cierto. Candy esta pálida.

No hasta que diga la verdad.- Detuvo elisa.

Estaba a punto de condenarme por lo que diría, pero ahora seria por mis propios actos no por terceras personas.

Yo…yo no se nada Elisa.

¡ mentirosa ¡ - chillo

ahora si me disculpan voy al estudio.- Me dirigí a paso lento, ya que sentía que llevaba una nueva carga a mis espaldas.

Ahora haz el favor de irte elisa.

Esto no se quedara así.- Amenazo. Hecha una furia elisa leegan se fue a la salida.

* * *

Cantar junto al piano era lo único que podría tranquilizarme ahora. Se que hice mal pero no tenia otra opción. Además el castigo de elisa no seria tan grave ¿no?

Pude estar equivocada, pude perder la razón…

Pero tuve el acorde para la mejor canción…

El sonido de tu corazón…

Bonita letra.

Disculpa por no haberte saludado antes. Terry.

No te preocupes, el clima en la sala no estaba para formalidades.

¿Susana sabe que estas aquí?

Que importa eso.

No me gustaría malos entendidos.

Deja de preocuparte por los demás.

Creeme cuando te digo que ya no lo hago.- Seguía mi vista fija sobre las teclas del piano, aun no me atrevía a verlo de frente

Ya era hora. No sabía que cantabas. ¿sabes? lo haces muy bien.

Sabes una cosa.- Me voltee frente a el.- Yo tampoco lo sabía.- Comente con una sonrisa.

Lo llevas puesto.- Se fijo en el collar que llevaba en el cuello.

Te prometí que lo haría. Dijiste que lo compraste cuando aun empezabas

Así es

Debió costarte mucho.- En tono de preocupación.

Hice algunos sacrificios.- Comento en tono de juego.- Pero era mi meta entregarte este anillo para tu llegada, pero…

No se pudo. Lo se. Las circunstancias no lo permitieron. Las mismas circunstancias que tuvieron que ver en nuestro reencuentro.

Estaba escrito…estoy seguro de eso.- Terry fijo su mirada directamente a candy.- Me gustaría invitarte a comer a mi apartamento.

Yo…

Srta. candice.

Dígame.- Conteste a la empleada.

La señora Elroy quiere hablar con usted.

Enseguida.- Me puse de pie.- Debo irme terry. Nos vemos

Candy…- Me llamo en forma de ruego.

Acepto tu invitación… te avisare con una amiga. Adiós.

* * *

Chicas: hola de nuevo espero que aun me sigan, pero si no es así lo comprendo, ¡soy una DEMORONA¡ que puedo a hacer, me pasa de todo. ¡Sufro mucho¡ jajaja.

Subiré otro Cáp.

Me encantaron sus comentarios sobre lo que hicieron a elisa, a mi tambien me encanto, jeje. Pudo desahogarme.


	19. Chapter 19

•

_**Adiós esperanza.**_

_**una nueva desolación…**_

_**CAP. 18**_

¿Esta segura tía?- Fue la pregunta de Archie.

no cree que esta apresurándose.

No Albert. No tengo motivos para seguir aquí y mucho menos después de lo sucedido.

¿Puedo pasar?

Claro querida.- Cariñosamente llamo a candy a su lado.

¿Se siente mejor tía?

En casa me sentiré mejor.

Eso quiere decir…

Que regresamos a lakewood.

Buena elección tía abuela.- Archie estaba entusiasmado por la idea.

Tú no dices nada querida. ¿no te agrada regresar?

No es eso. Me parece tan apresurado.

Fue lo que le dije.

Y te respondo lo mismo…la vergüenza que pase con elisa…

Disculpe. Respecto a ese asunto que va a hacer tía.

Pensé en repudiarla.

¡no¡- estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Calma candy…lo pensé pero cambie de opinión.

Es que me parece que seria una desición muy cruel tía

Candy…a pesar de las calumnias de elisa la defiendes.- Mi primo me tomo de las manos.- Tienes un gran corazón.

Gracias…-no es así Archie

He dado un ultimátum a su madre. Elisa se casa con su pretendiente, que afortunadamente no sabe nada o la encierro en un convento.

Pobres monjas.- Se burlo Archie. -Tener que soportar a elisa es una penitencia.

Archie no es para bromear.- S molesto Albert.

Ya tome la decisión. Ahora les pido que preparen todo para nuestro regreso.

* * *

Así que regresamos a lakewood.- Albert y yo estábamos en uno de los parques de la ciudad, después de la conversación de la mañana con la tia.

Si.

Han pasado tantas cosas…candy volvió a ver a terry, la salud de ella se ha visto afectada, la bomba de elisa y lo…

Nuestro.- Ofreció una sonrisa.

Si.- Una tímida sonrisa.

Eso es algo bueno ¿no?

Si. Tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

Estoy feliz kate. Ahora encontré el equilibrio a mi vida.

Y yo feliz de ser la causa de tu dicha Albert. Solo…

¿Que?

Te pido que no digamos nada a la tía, no por el momento. Acabas de terminar tu relación con esa chica. Serian demasiadas cosas para ella.

Esta bien. Será como desees Kate.

* * *

¿Saldrás candy?

Si Patty. Gracias por acompañarnos en estos momentos.

Somos amigas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Es que después de cómo te trate…deberías estar enojada conmigo

Olvidémoslo. ¿si?

Dije tonterías, gracias por traer de nuevo a mí, ese hermoso obsequio de Steve.

Aun…creo que nunca podremos olvidarlo.

Tengo que confesarte algo patty…espero tu perdón.

Dime candy.- Tome sus manos, estaban frías.

Steve…se despidió de mí.

¿Qué?- Solté sus manos como si quemaran.

Sentí algo extraño en el, en su manera de hablar de mirarme…pero estaba tan emocionada con ver a terry que no le preste mucha importancia.- Mis manos se retorcieron de dolor.

Se despedio de ti.- Mi voz fue casi un murmullo. -De ti, de ti solamente

Lo siento.- Tome las manos de patty.- Nunca pude a hacer nada por Anthony, ni por Steve…a ambos les falle.

El te amaba…

Que dices…-la mire con desconcierto

De una manera especial, por eso te Eligio a ti. Debes sentirte feliz, el te eligió a ti para su ultimo adiós.

Pero el te quería a ti patty, estoy segura que el siempre te llevo en su corazón.

Y a ti también candy. Fuimos las mujeres mas importantes para el. Seca esas lágrimas. Este secreto lo seguiremos guardando. Es mejor que Archie no lo sepa.

¿me odiaría?

No candy…pero hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas.

* * *

¿Quién eres Susana?- Estaba frente al espejo haciéndome esa

Pregunta hace bastante tiempo. ¿En que te convertiste poniendo el amor de escudo?

Es justo a hacer eso, ¿hay justicia en el amor?…

Otro día que no viene…lastima que no tenga que indagar o usar mucha imaginación para saber donde esta su corazón, sus pensamientos... ¿Hasta cuando esperar que me ame? Seré capaz de seguir esperando sin recibir nada a cambio. Ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa sincera.

Acaso por haber perdido una pierna deje de ser una mujer, acaso no soy digna de ser amada por un hombre, el cual yo sea especial, que me encuentre hermosa con ganas de amar y hacer feliz…

¡Por que tengo que rogar por amor¡- apreté mis cabellos con furia.

Cuando me convertí en una perdedora, en un monstruo.

El accidente no acabo con mi vida… -¡yo estoy acabando con ella¡…

Tenia que apresurarme para llegar pronto. A mala hora empezó este transito. Golpee por enésima vez el timón del auto por mi mala suerte. Tenia que llegar a mi apartamento.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Estuviste distraído Terry.

No es cierto Karen.

Si es cierto.- Dije con una risilla, aun molesto era guapo.

No molestes

Mira como me tratas terry.- Advertí.

Shhhh.

Bueno…como te molesto me voy.- Di unos pasos.- Pero no será mi culpa que no te entregue el recado de candy.

¿Qué dices?- El actor se paro de inmediato.- Recado de candy. ¡Espera Karen¡.- Llamo, mejor dicho grito.

¿Cómo se dice?- Pregunto con burla la actriz.

Por favor…querida Karen

Que lindo suena. A ver otra vez…

Karen…- estaba impaciente para sus juegos.

Toma es su nota. Bye.

fin flash

Subí a zancadas las escaleras para esperar adentro a candy, saque mis llaves y me di con la sorpresa que la puerta estaba junta, por lo que solo empuje.

Llegaste rápido.

Candy…

Disculpa por haber entrado sin permiso.- Sentí su desconcierto quizá quería saber como pude entrar.- Tú casera me recordó de mi última visita y me dejo entrar.

No tienes que explicarte. Solo me sorprendió verte aquí.

Me tome el atrevimiento de prepara café. ¿quieres?

Si…claro.- Tome asiento mientras candy entraba a la cocina como si nada pasara.

Toma.

Gracias.- Tome un sorbo. -Tú nota…

Lamento el apuro. Es que mi tía quiere que regresemos. Entonces…quería verte por última vez.

Su sinceridad me sorprendió mas.- ¿Cuándo se van?

Aun no se la fecha exacta.

Candy…yo…-porque no podía decir lo que quería.

Siempre quedarnos en silencio era lo mejor…recuerdo que así podíamos entendernos mejor. las palabras nunca fueron necesarias entre nosotros.

Solo bastaba las miradas para saber lo que sentíamos.- Alce mi vista a ella y también me miro con nostalgia.

Creo que lo aprendimos en escocia.

Que hermoso fueron esos días ¿no crees?

Si. - preste atención a mi taza de café.- estaba equivocada.

¿en que?

Cuando te dije que era mejor olvidar esos recuerdos. Ahora se que los recuerdos son la prueba mas clara que hemos vivido, que hemos sentido. No debemos olvidar.

Me alegro que piense así ahora. Cuando nos vimos otra vez…

Lo se.- me puse de pie y me dirigí a la ventana.- No me porte bien contigo, te culpe de todas mis frustraciones. No debí hacerlo. ¿podrás perdonarme?

No tengo que ser yo el que perdone candy, soy yo el que debe pedirte disculpas, perdón. Yo…yo no debí dejarte ir.

Yo decidí por los dos.- Dije tristemente.

Pero no te detuve. Fui cobarde, aun lo soy.

Dejémoslo en que la culpa fue compartida.

Solo quede en silencio, no respondí. La actitud de candy me estaba desconcertando. Fue un cambio rápido. Pensé. Su voz sonaba tan triste, pero a la vez parecía que buscaba liberarse. Pero ¿de que?

Fue una gran obra.- Fije mi vista al póster de la obra Otelo.

Eh

Estuviste genial…como siempre.

Hablas como…- pregunte temeroso

Estuve allí.

¿Qué?- Me quede seco ante la respuesta.

Te vi actuar en nueva jersey.- Aun dando la espalda a terry.

Estuviste allí.- Susurre. Ahora comprendía porque sentía esa emoción especial, aquella angustia cuando Salí al escenario. ¡Era por ella¡

Y en otras obras mas…antes de mi partida a Paris.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? Estaba desesperado por no haber sabido de ella.

Fui a ver al actor no al otro terry.

Déjate de tonterías candy.- La critique.- Que te costaba saludarme, solo decirme unas palabras…

¿hubiera cambiado en algo terry? Yo creo que no. Solo nos habríamos lastimado mas. Si querías verme tan solo te bastaba con ir a Chicago.

Lo hice.

Ahora fue el quien me sorprendió.- ¿Cuándo?

Un mes después de nuestra despedida. Albert me encontró en una cantina, tratando de calmar mi dolor. El me llevo donde trabajabas, te vi de lejos candy, te vi tan lejos de mi…

No lo sabía… Albert no me contó nada, quizás, quizá…

¿habría cambiado en algo que lo supieras candy?- Fue el quien hizo de nuevo la pregunta.

No lo se. No se que responder ahora.

¿Por qué viniste candy?- Se acerco a ella, hasta una corta distancia.

Te molesta mi presencia.- Pregunte con miedo.

Me molesta tu actitud.- Respondí en tono serio. -¿acaso juegas conmigo candy? Trato de encontrar un poco de paz, y otra vez apareces tú, para llenar de tormenta mi vida. ¡no se que piensas, que sientes¡

Soy tu tormento, ¿verdad terry? yo misma soy mi propio tormento. Se que hago mal al estar aquí…yo solo quería verte estar un momento así.

Candy…-el la tomo por los hombros.

Perdón por interrumpir tu vida terry. -Tome sus manos con la yema de las mías.- Debo irme. -Terry la jalo justo cuando ella volteo para irse. El jalón hizo que candy chocara contra su pecho.

Ya entraste al infierno de mi vida candy. -Su voz era ronca y su mirada ensombrecida.- Es muy tarde para decidir salir. No te iras hasta dejarme complacido.

Sin decir mas terry la beso, ese beso estaba lleno de frenesí, de pasión. Hizo que ella empezara a gemir ante la fuerte intromisión que hacia en su boca. Terry la superaba en fuerza, ella lo sabia, pero no quería detenerlo sentía que en ese beso estaba toda su vida.

El salía y entraba de su boca, dejando pocos segundos para que ella respirara. Poco a poco fue empujándola al sofá, entre besos y caricias callo encima de ella.

¡terry¡- dijo entre suspiros, cuando el dejo su boca para dirigirse a su cuello.- Detente…

Muy tarde candy…no te dejare hasta dejar mi aliento por todo tu cuerpo.- Bajo sus manos hacia su escote y empezó a desabotonar la blusa de su pecho y dejar besos allí.

¡terry es una locura…-gimió de placer.

Es amor candy. Te amo…

Candy no contesto mas. Dejo que terry hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Cerró los ojos para sentir las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba. Quizá habría una esperanza una posibilidad, una luz. Quizá la vida daba una gran esperanza. Quizá….

--

* * *

Ya tengo los pasajes para mañana.

Fue rápido tía abuela.

Acabo de recibir carta de Patrik. Quiere empezar de inmediato el nuevo tratamiento para candy.

Estoy de acuerdo entonces.

Todo esta listo. No debemos perder tiempo en esta ciudad Albert.

¿Como quedo lo de elisa?

Se casara.

Pobre…

¿pobre?

Ella no lo ama…debe ser triste unir su vida sin amor.

Aprenderá a amarlo y respetarlo. Solo así limpiara la vergüenza que causo. Te dejo la carta para que la leas.

¿saldrá tía?

Si. Me despediré de unas amistades. Nos vemos en la noche.

Claro.- Me senté para empezar a leer la carta cuando tocaron la puerta. Adelante

Perdón Albert.

Dime George.

Tu socio, el señor Vincet te necesita urgente

¿Qué sucedió?

Parece que hubo una baja considerable en la bolsa. Te espera en las oficinas.

Vamos.- Deje la carta en mi cajón y Salí apurado.

* * *

Te amo candy.- No se cuantas veces terry me lo repetía…pero jamás me cansaría de escucharlo. estábamos abrazados en el sofá después de las excitantes caricias que terry me hizo sentir…por esos hermosos momentos me sentí una diosa, pues me trato como tal…no se atrevió a llegar mas allá de dulces caricias.

Yo también terry.

¿Qué haremos?

Tengo hambre

Jajaja. No cambias candy.- La atrajo mas a el.- Te traeré unos pastelillos que compre.- Se dirigió a la cocina.

¡terry¡

¡ si ¡- contesto desde allá

¿puedo a hacer una llamada?

¿a quien?

Que intrometido.- Que celoso era.

Usaras mi teléfono, merezco al menos saber a quien llamaras.

Llamara a mi querido hermano. ¿puedo?

Puedes…

Chistoso.- Me dispuse a marcar el número. -¿alo?

Si dorothy, Eh…estoy en una modista.

Que?…

Shhhh.- Tape la bocina para que la voz de terry no llegara.

La línea no parece estar bien…puedes pasarme con Albert.

Que extraño…nos vemos más tarde. -colgué. que raro que la casa este sola. Medite hasta sentarme otra vez, terry hizo lo mismo.

Modista ¿no?

No se me ocurrió nada mas.- Tome un pastelillo.- ¡que rico¡

¿Cómo quedaremos?

Uhhh

Tu te iras…

Podremos escribirnos como antes

No es solo eso candy.

Ya veremos…esta delicioso, tienes que decirme donde los compraste.

Candy…

Tengo que llevar unas cajas para el viaje.

Candy hablo en serio. -Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Yo también.

¡candy¡- alzo la voz el actor, frustrado por las bromas de la rubia.

No te enojes ¿si?- Sonrió… - te prometo que saldremos adelante.

No podré dejarte ir de nuevo candy.

yo tampoco terry.

¿lo prometes?- Pregunto con angustia.

Solo la muerte me podrá separar de ti.- Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un calido beso.- Ahora debo irme.

¿tan pronto?

Ya es tarde terry.- Le encantaba saber que terry la quería tan cerca.

Te llevare.

No. Mañana tienes ensayo y debes descansar.

Te comportas como una esposa preocupada.

Quizá…algún día.

¿mía?- Su voz sonaba a esperanzadora.

Ojala terry, ojala. - Tomo su abrigo y Salí de su apartamento.

* * *

No demoraría en llegar mucho a casa, así no tendría que dar explicaciones de donde venia.

Todo el trayecto me pase recordando vividos en el departamento. Fijando sueños que quizá ahora podrían realizarse. Ahora que sabia que terry no me había olvidado que me seguía amando, me sentía capaz de todo, de todo.

Susana debía entender…a ella también debo pedirle una disculpa, la trate muy mal cuando nos vimos. Baje del carro y el la puerta me esperaba mi fiel Dorothy.

Por fin candy.

Muy buenas noches. Mostré mi mejor sonrisa.

Si que esta contenta, y a que se debe…

¡Estoy feliz dorothy¡ solo eso importa.- Tome las manos de mi doncella y empezamos a dar vueltas como dos niñas.

Va a marearme srta. Jajaja

Siento, ¡siento libertad¡

Ya me maree candy. jaja.

Ya se. Escribiré una carta al hogar de Pony.

Bien. Hace tiempo que no lo hace.

Voy al estudio entonces.- Me dirigí al lugar escogido.- A ver… un papel. Aquí esta. Una pluma y el tintero, es todo lo que necesito. Ahora a escribir.

Srta. Pony, hermana Maria…no puede ser, se acabo la tinta. Albert debe tener mas por aquí.- Empecé a buscar en los cajones y la encontré.- Aquí esta.- Cuando la tome no me di cuenta que estaba mal cerrada y se derramo en el cajón.- Ay. -Dije alarmada.- Manche este papel.- Lo tome y trate de ver el daño causado.- Ojala que no sea importante y que por mi culpa la familia se valla a la quiebra.- Reí por mi idea.- Es del doctor Patrick. Estoy salvada, no creo que Albert se enoje. Aquí dice mi nombre…seguro me manda saludos. Empecé a leer lo poco que no estaba manchado…

Candy debe regresar de inmediato para poder empecer este nuevo tratamiento. Le tengo mucha fe, ya que ha servido en muchas personas, no dejaremos que la neumonía tenga complicaciones, aun candy tiene defensas…

Candy soltó el papel como quemara, no podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de un error…pero era posible eso. Era la letra del doctor la carta estaba dirigida a la tía abuela. ¡Estoy condenada¡ condenada…

Continuara…

* * *

¿ que les parece como va?? Otro cap dependera de sus rewis ahora todos pueden escribirme, hasta los que no tengan cuenta aquí. Jeje.


	20. Chapter 20

•

_**La pesadilla se repite, en New york**_

**Cap. 19**

¿no vas a despedirte de el?

No.- Conteste de forma corta y seguí arreglando mis cosas.

¡que te ocurre¡ estas extraña.

No tengo nada.

Ayer me dijiste que irías a verlo, cuando llegue a casa tu ya estabas encerrada en tu recamara y no quisiste abrirme para contarme lo sucedido. Ahora dices que te iras sin despedirte. Y me dices que no tienes nada…-comente sarcásticamente.

No hay nada que contar.- Seguí con labor sin darle la cara.

¡candy¡ - ya no soporte mas.

¡quiero regresar a casa¡- me enfrente por fin a la cara de kate. -¡Me di cuenta que no amo a terry, ¡no quiero compartir mi vida con un actor¡

Que tonterías dices candy.- Masculle fastidiada. - Algo tuvo que pasar para que estés así…irritada.

¿algo como que?- Intentando averiguar si ella conocía la verdad sobre mi enfermedad.

Discutieron, te dijo algo que te molesto, descubriste algo. ¡no se¡

¿de verdad no sabes kate?

¿saber que?- De que hablaba candy.

Olvídalo.- Kate no sabia nada.

Pero…

Ya te dije que no me despediré, te dije que quiero salir de esta ciudad y ahora te digo que salgas de mi habitación.

Me estas….

Es tarde y aun no termino de guardar. Por favor kate…

Esta bien.- Me rendí. -Espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que tomas, mañana podría ser tarde candy.- Esperando que reflexionara Salí de su recamara.

Ya no tendré mañana…- con amargura tire la ropa al suelo para caer sobre mi cama. Las lagrimas no tardaron en llegar, pero estas lagrimas no eran de dolor, sino de rencor, rencor contra la vida; esta vida que siempre me mostró obstáculos, y que ahora me privaba para seguir su trayectoria. ¡la vida me hizo un corte profundo¡

¿Qué otra cosa podía a hacer? Solo quedaba irme, ¡dejarlo otra vez¡ dejar el amor de mi vida por segunda vez….

¡Lo amaba¡ lo amaba. Lo amo demasiado para sacrificarlo a lado de una enferma. Ya lo había hecho una vez, no repetiría el mismo error.

Aunque mi egoísmo gritaba por salir y contarle todo lo que sentía, pedirle que se quedara a mi lado, ¡no podía¡ no podía frustrar su carrera su futuro a mi lado.

Tomaría el tren y me iría. Se que esto me costara su odio. Me acerque a mi mesa de noche y tome la carta que había escrito para el. Pero tengo que hacerlo así, solo así el no me buscara.

Confió en que karen guarde el secreto, solo con ella pude desahogarme cuando me entere, pero ella prometió guardar el secreto y tiene que cumplirlo.

* * *

Que humor…

¿Qué pasa kate? La cara de fastidio de mi prima se notaba a lejos.

Candy esta de un humor insoportable, me echo de su recamara.

¿En serio?

Ah disculpa Mickel. Buenos días.

Buenos días Kate. Parece ser que candy esta cambiada.- Quise averiguar algo mas de candy.

Mucho. Pero hoy esta peor que nunca.

Debe ser por el viaje.- Archie trato de disculpar a candy.

Ella dice estar feliz por el regreso. Pero yo no le creo.

¿Por que mentiría?

Eh…bueno Mickel yo la veo extraña hoy…

¿estará enferma?

Si.

¿Qué? Yo no sabía eso Archie.- Comente alarmada.

No…lo que quise decir.- Debo tener cuidado en mis palabras. -Que puede estar indispuesta, como Albert se fue sin despedirse.

Eso puede ser. Pero ya le explique el motivo que tuvo. Tratare conversar con ella, haber si me cuenta algo.

Gracias Mickel.

Que bueno que regresas con nosotros, así tendremos gente joven otra vez en lakewood

Me parece un hermoso lugar, además tengo una casa cerca de la de ustedes. Serán unas vacaciones divertidas.

Bueno chicos. La tía esta lista y Patty nos espera en la estación.

Avisare a candy.- Se ofreció Mickel.

Ya estoy lista.- Baje las escaleras. -Podemos irnos.

Que disposición candy. Fastidie al darme cuenta que su actitud no había cambiado.

No puede ser e otra manera regresamos a nuestro querido hogar.- Comento con alegría Archie.

Es para estar feliz.

Se nota tu alegría candy…

¿Que te pasa kate?- Estaba fastidiándome.

Eso te digo a ti.- Enfrente.

Bueno chicas no discutan.- Puso orden Archie.- El tren nos espera.

* * *

¡este es el colmo hija¡

Cálmate, madre.

Es un irresponsable, hace días que no viene a verte. Solo te manda notitas. Susana tienes que pedirle…

¡Ya le pedi su libertad y me la dio- ¡ conteste con desprecio hacia misma. ¡ Que mas quieres que le arrebate¡

Tú no le quitaste nada susi.- Trato de calmarla.- Fue el quien te quito todo: tu tenias un futuro brillante como actriz y lo diste todo por el, solo por el.

¡Te debe todo¡

¿por eso debe quedarse a mi lado?

Por supuesto.- Contesto fríamente.

¿Aun sin amarme?

Si. No importa sus sentimientos.

No importa que yo viva sin amor…te das cuenta lo que dices madre.- Trato de hacer reaccionar a mi madre.

No es eso susi. El…te quiere; se comporta asi por que esa candy esta aquí. Solo por eso. Si no fuera por ella, el estaría aquí.

Estaría su presencia, pero no su corazón, ¡su corazón estará siempre con ella¡

Empecé a llorar como una niña en busca de consuelo, de un abrazo calido, un abrazo lleno e amor.

No llores susi. Se acerco para consolarla, pero sus palabras la herían mas. Te prometo que cunado venga le obligara a que te cumpla.

No puedes obligarlo a que me ame madre. ¡y yo quiero que me amen, quiero ser feliz¡

No te angusties hija…ya veras que cuando esa chica se valla, terry vendrá corriendo a tu lado. ¡Ya lo veras¡

Ojala te equivoques madre. Porque eso solo significara que yo…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que sus lagrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente.

* * *

Llegue a mi apartamento después del ensayo, del duro ensayo de Robert. Todo parecía tener su esencia. Comente recordando los momentos de ayer. Cerré la puerta y note al entrar que en la mesa de centro había una carta.

¿Será de candy? Comente con entusiasmo. Rompí el sobre.

Terry:

Perdona por no despedirme, pero mi cobardía no me lo permite. Quiero decirte que hoy me he dado cuenta que mi estancia en esta ciudad ha llegado a su fin.

Quiero que perdones a esta chica que hizo una tormenta de tu vida por estos días, solo por sus caprichos e indecisiones.

Por fin comprendí mis sentimientos, y te puedo decir ahora, que todo lo vivido fue una ilusión, ilusión de adolescente que no se cumplió en su época.

Terry quédate aquí, sigue tu camino, ¡se feliz¡ ¡quiero que seas feliz¡ yo también lo seré…

Y quizá algún día, cuando los sentimientos se hallan apaciguado, podremos volver a reanudar nuestra amistad…hasta que ese día llegue…te digo adiós…

Candy. W. ANDRY

¡que significa esto¡ - estruje la carta y lo tire lo mas lejos que pude.- ¡que piensas candy¡- grite con todo mi corazón.- Acaso solo fui el juguete de una niña rica. Desde cuando mi ángel se trasformo en un demonio.

Como es posible que olvidara todos los momentos.

¡Debe haber un error¡ -me puse de pie. Tratando de buscar algo de lógica en medio de todo esto.

Ella no puede ser así…no pude equivocarme tanto con candy. ¡Yo se que ella no es así ¡

Tome mi chaqueta y Salí en busca de respuestas.

_Dicen que la distancia es el olvido_

_Pero, yo no concibo esa razón,_

_Porque yo seguiré siendo el cautivo_

_De los caprichos de tu corazón…_

_Supiste esclarecer mis sentimientos_

_Me diste la verdad que yo soñé_

_Ahuyentaste de mí los sufrimientos_

_Desde la primera noche que te ame…_

* * *

Adiós terry…- veía por la ventana del tren, como se alejaban los paisajes y mis sueños…

¿Por qué tan pensativa?

Perdona. Me decías Mickel

No hemos tenido tiempo para charlar. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo ahora?

Claro.

Dime candy… ¿Por qué dejaste la medicina?

La pregunta del millón…

Algo así, solo que yo no te daré millón.

No pude contener aflorar una sonrisa.- Lo hice para poder seguir en los Andry.

Pensé que te gustaba tu carrera.

Me gusta ayudar, brindar apoyo a la gente que lo necesita. Ahora también puedo hacerlo.

Pero no directamente. No puedes acercarte a ellos, charlar, brindarles afecto…

Pero mi ayuda económica los alivia.

¿crees que el dinero es mas importante?- Estaba desconcertado por su manera de hablar.

En algunas situaciones, Si. Un hambriento preferirá un pedazo de pan que unas palabras.

Un huérfano prefiere cariño que a un juguete.- Rete a candy

Eso es diferente. Si el tuviera que elegir entre ese cariño y una casa con una familia, elegiría la casa.

Una casa vacía o llena de amor.- Defendí mi posición.

Ya sabes lo que dicen: cuando la pobreza entra por la puerta, el amor salta por la ventana.

Jajaja. contigo no se puede. Cambiemos de tema o nunca terminaremos esta discusión.

Si. Mejor cuéntame de ti

No hay mucho que contar candy. Estuve en la guerra, como te podrás dar cuenta no hay nada hermoso para recordar.

¿ninguna novia?

¿en que tiempo candy? Todo mi tiempo estaba dedicado a los heridos.

Uh…tienes razón, no debió ser una agradable experiencia estar en un campo de batalla.

¿Y tu candy?

Yo…

Debes tener novio, ¿verdad?

No

Una chica tan bonita y sola…no puedo creerlo.

Así es.

Acaso los hombres están ciegos o…

….

Archie los espanta.- Trate de bromear, pero no seria raro por la forma tan protectora de Archie.

Hay algo de eso. Jajaja. La verdad es que no me preocupo por eso.

Nunca te haz enamorada candy.

Te interesa mucho.

Si.

Porque será que las personas quieren saber, lo que los otros quieren olvidar.

Es que me parece extraño que no te hallas enamorado

El amor esta prohibido para mí.- Respondí con la voz triste

¿Qué dices?- Pregunte confundido

Siempre lastimo a la gente que amo Mickel. No puedo hacer feliz a nadie, ya que yo misma no soy feliz…

* * *

Terry llego a la casa donde se hospedaban los Andry, estaba tocando hace un buen rato, cuando por fin una empleada se acerco a la puerta de entrada

Buenas tardes señor Granchesther.

Le puede decir a candy que quiero verla.- terry ni siquiera saludo a la mucama, toda su cortesía quedo de lado, lo único que importaba era ver a candy.

La Srta. no esta señor.

A que hora vuelve.- Pregunto impaciente

Disculpe no me exprese bien. Toda la familia ha regresado a casa, yo solo estoy recogiendo algunas cosas.

¡Qué¡- Su rostro quedo perplejo ante la respuesta.

Es lo que se joven.

Candy no dejo algún recado para mí.- Trato de calmarse.

No joven.

Acaso ocurrió algo para este apresurado viaje.- Trataba de buscar algo para justificar la partida de candy.

Nada de eso. La partida ya estaba dispuesta hace días. Me parece extraño que la Srta. no le haya informado.

Ahora comprendo…-la respuesta de la mucama fue la gota que demarro el vaso. Gracias por la información.- Salio de la casa y empezó su regreso a su departamento.

Esto es lo que merezco por abrirte mi corazón candy…tu solo volviste para clavarme la puñalada, lo hiciste bien, muy bien…yo caí como un tonto a tus pies. Creí en tus sucias palabras.- Estaba llorando, eran contadas las veces que lo hacia, y solo recordaba el nombre de una mujer que las causaba. "_candy".- ¡Espero que nadie te ame como yo lo hago ¡ ¡deseo que no conozcas a alguien que te entregue el corazón igual como yo lo hice. ¡Desde ahora tu felicidad, será mi infelicidad¡ _

_¡Que tu vida no tenga amor querida candy, así como la mía; así podremos compartir algo en común…_

_Hoy mi playa se viste de amargura_

_Porque tu barca, tiene que partir_

_A cruzar otros mares de locura_

_Cuida que no naufrague en tu vivir…_

_Continuara…_

* * *

ESTOY LLORANDO PORQUE SERA ASÍ LA PECOSA¿? USTEDES QUE OPINAN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA ACTITUD DE LA RUBIA, ESO ME AYUDARA PARA EL PROXIMO CAP. ¿LO QUIEREN CIERTO??

BYE

LADY


	21. Chapter 21

•

_**El dolor de dos corazones necios…**_

_**Cap. 20**_

Terry ya basta.-trate de quitarle el cobertor par sacarlo de la cama, pero fue imposible.

¡Deja de molestar¡ -jale de nuevo el cobertor.

Robert esta muy molesto**. **No vas a los ensayos y si vas lo haces borracho. Acaso no te das cuenta de tu actitud…puedes perder mucho terry.

Deja de sermonearme.

¡terry¡** - **volví a gritarle.- vas acabar con tu carrera, con tu vida…

¡mi vida ya esta acabada¡ ahora no tienes porque preocuparte.

Terry…

Déjame karen

Vamos terry.-trate de consolarlo.-lucha

Para ¿Qué? –por fin me levante y la mire a los ojos.-no tengo nada, tu amiga hizo bien su trabajo.

¿Candy?

Sabes lo que hizo…claro que lo sabes. Como se habrán reído de mi.

No es lo que tú piensas. Candy…

candy, candy.-masculle con rencor.-como odio y maldigo ese nombre.

¡Calla terry¡

La maldigo y espero que sufra lo que yo sufro.

Deja de decir estupideces, no desees eso para la mujer que amas.

¡odio¡ dirás

Terry escucha cuando te digo que te arrepentirás por tus palabras.

¡La odio¡ -grite de nuevo-y si no quieres que te odie a ti también lárgate.-me tire de nuevo a la cama.

Espero que no sea tarde, cuando…

¿Cuándo que?

Robert te espera.-evadí la pregunta,- ah la madre de Susana te ha buscado. Nos vemos terry.

¡Candy eres una tonta¡ -grite internamente cuando Salí del cuarto.- y yo una idiota por seguir callando.

Ya era hora

Buenos días kate.- conteste dando un bostezo.

Buenas tardes. Ya es mediodía, me puedes decir porque no dejas de ir a esas fiestas, desde que llegamos no haz faltado a ninguna que te hallan invitado en la academia.

No tiene nada de malo que quiera divertirme.-conteste desde el baño.

Contigo no se puede.- candy no me contaría nada y yo me estaba cansando de esa actitud.- ¿es verdad lo que me comento Rebeca?

Depende.

Participaras en la clausura de la fiesta de la academia.

Si. Cantare. –comente entusiasmada y empezando a cambiarme.

Será genial volver escucharte cantar, aunque te vez un poco pálida. Crees que puedas.

Solo estoy así porque me desvelo. Estaré bien para ese día.

Deberías descansar.

No puedo perder el tiempo en la cama. Nadie sabe cuanto tiempo le queda en la vida, por lo tanto debe vivir cada DIA como si fuera el último.

Hablas como una viejecita. –tocaron la puerta.

Adelante.

Por fin se levanto Srta. candice.

Si dorothy. Tú también vas a sermonearme.

Por hoy solo viene a traerle sus medicinas.

Que bueno esas vitaminas te harán sentir mejor.

Vitaminas…- dije sarcásticamente.

¿No lo son?

Si claro. Porque no dejan que termine de arreglarme para poder bajar.

Desea que la ayude srta.

No gracias.

Apúrate candy.

Tomando estas pastillas solo lograre dormir, y no quiero eso.- tome la bandeja con las pastillas y me dirigí al baño, e hice lo mismo que había hecho con las otras medicinas que venían todos los días. – no deseo morir en una cama, viviré al máximo sin importar nada.- dije mientras tiraba las pastillas al inodoro.- aunque este dolor en el pecho se esta haciendo mas fuerte.

¿Puedo pasar?

una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo asustar ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta.- Ya voy

te molesto candy

no Mickel. Solo terminaba de arreglarme.

Venia a invitarte para salir a cabalgar, es un bonito día.

Me encantaría.

¿Piensan salir?

Si kate. Iremos a cabalgar no gustas acompañarnos.

Gracias Mickel, pero tengo que hablar con la tía Elroy. Además no quiero ser mal tercio.

Que cosas dices.-contesto apenada candy.

Será en otra oportunidad. -Contesto Mickel mientras bajábamos las escaleras.- Vallamos a las caballerizas candy.

Si. Nos vemos kate.

Ahora que candy salio me he puesto más nerviosa, contaba con ella para que si hubiera problemas con tía Elroy me apoyara.

Que bonita yegua candy

Se llama tormenta. Me la regalo Albert.

El nombre va con la dueña. Jajaja.

Que galante Mickel.-fingí disgustarme.

No te enojes candy

Te propongo una carrera.

Acepto. Pero hagamos mas interesante. Apostemos.

Bien.

Si yo gano dejaras de asistir a esas fiestas tan alocadas.

Que tienen todos contra esas fiestas.- estaba un poco fastidia por el mismo tema de siempre.

¿Aceptas?

Si, pero si yo gano tu me acompañaras a esas fiestas.

De a cuerdo.

Comencemos. –empecé la cuenta sentada de la yegua.- 1, 2y 3…

Estoy nerviosa Albert.

No tienes porque estar así.

La tía puede enojarse.

¿Por qué?

Albert.

¡Tía abuela¡.- no sentí su llegada y grite de por los nervios.

No tienes que gritar niña.

Perdón

Tía abuela, Kate y yo queremos decirle algo importante.

¿Los dos?

Si.

¿Qué es?

Tía Elroy…kate y yo…- empecé a tartamudear.

Albert y yo…-trate de ayudarlo, pero empecé con mi nerviosismo yo también.

En este viaje que tuvimos nos dimos cuenta…al principio - no podía terminar la frase, parecía que Kate me paso un poco de su nerviosismo.

Yo siempre….

Esperen un momento.-sentándose en el sillón, la señora respiro hondamente.-no los entiendo, quieren volverme loca.

Nosotros…-albert quiso empezar de nuevo, pero era injusto hacerlos sufrir mas a estos chicos.

Quieren mi aprobación sobre la relación que han iniciado

¿Qué? Los dos gritaron ante la respuesta de la señora.

Ya lo sabia…- solo se escucho el murmullo de la voz de kate.

No pueden engañar a una mujer con tanta experiencia como yo.

Nos hizo sufrir mucho tía. –comente sintiéndome por fin libre para respirar.

Fue divertido.

No conocía ese lado suyo tía.-dije en medio de una sonrisa.

Debo admitir que al principio fue una sorpresa para mí, ya que pensé que Albert estaba comenzando una relación con otra joven. Pero después que tu mismo me aclaraste que terminaste cualquier tipo de relación con esa joven, mis dudas se disiparon.

Entonces contamos con su apoyo tía.

Si kate. Solo esperemos un tiempo prudente para dar la noticia sobre su relación.

Será como usted diga. –era mejor no acabar con el buen animo de la tia, pensó Albert.

Ojala que candy regrese pronto para darle la noticia.

¿candy salio?

Si tía. Fue a cabalgar.-el rostro de la tía abuela se puso tenso y callo al sofá.

Dios santo.

Cálmese. –la tranquilizo Albert.

Sucede algo malo.

Sabes que a la tía no le gustan los caballos kate..

Candy es una excelente amazonas, no tiene porque preocuparse. Además fue con Maikel.

Kate podrías subir para que revises lo que trajeron para que se ponga candy.

Lo veré enseguida. – kate subió emocionada las escaleras.

Esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos.

Lo dice…

Candy cada vez esta mas débil…los medicamentos no hacen el efecto que esperábamos. – la señora puso sus manos en su rostro - no podremos seguir ocultándolo.

Creo que es tarde para decir eso.

Se ve tan frágil. Desde que llegamos su recaída ha sido notoria…yo que pensé que se mejoraría aquí.

La veo triste y débil. Creo que seria mejor que no participase en ese evento. – estaba preocupado por el estado de mi pupila.

Si lo propuse, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Me dijo que cantar le producía una sensación de plenitud, y que no dejara de hacerlo nunca.

Canta hermoso – recordando los momentos que lo hacia para mi, junto al piano. Candy tenia ese don de tranquilizar a las personas con su voz.- ella es también hermosa.

Albert.- lo saco de sus pensamientos, el solo volteo a verla.- ¿tu amas a candy? Albert solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa a la pregunta.

Perdona que te haga esta pregunta, pero me siento un poco temerosa de que ames realmente a Kate…cuando hablas de candy los ojos te brillan de una manera especial…y también esta el hecho que siempre haz estado con ella, perdona pero dudo que sea por simple amistad.

Todos los hombres caímos en su encanto – recordé a mis sobrinos – desde que la vi me cautivo su forma de ser. Conocer a esa niña desprotegida, que solo buscaba una mano amiga…cambio mi vida, pues yo decidí darle mi mano y mi corazón. Cuando paso el tiempo me cautivo mas, y debo admitir que el tiempo que estuve convaleciente me enamore de ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? siempre a mi lado, brindándome su cariño, sin importarle lo que pasara con ella por ayudarme. Verla todos días sonreír y ese brillo hermoso que me recuerda tanto a mi hermana…

Entones tú…

El amor que siento por candy es mucho mas que la de un amigo, pero no se trata de un amor pasional, si no de un amor limpio y sincero, pero tan grande tía abuela que es capaz de ir hasta el infinito si la voz de candy me llamara.

Como una vez escuche decir a Archie: "el amor que siento por candy es especial, por eso nadie podrá ocupar su lugar en mi corazón".

Me alegra por fin entender tus sentimientos, tenía temor que usaras a Kate para olvidar a candy.

Siempre estaré al lado de candy, claro cuando ella me lo permita. Y además hay una diferencia entre ellas dos.

¿Cual?

A candy la compartiré con otra persona y kate solo será mía.-dije en medio de una sonrisa picara.

/ /

Todo están hermoso que me gustaría quedarme para siempre.

Porque no te decides y lo haces.

Tengo una profesión y por tanto un deber candy.

Eres muy responsable, piensas en los demás antes que en ti.

Tu también harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar.

No lo se. Soy muy mala Maikel – comente traviesamente.

Estoy seguro que si pudieras salvar a una persona no lo dudarías.-mi compañera solo esquivo mi mirada.- salvar la vida de una persona te hace sentir bien contigo mismo.

No al principio…- dije en un susurro.

¿Que?

Puedo preguntarte algo.- Mickel asintió con la cabeza. ¿crees que el amor es mas importante que la vida de una persona?

Me sentí extrañado por su pregunta, pero me anime a contestarla.- el amor es un sentimiento importante, pero se que no se puede amar plenamente sabiendo que hay una persona que nos necesita. el amor no puede perjudicar una vida, tu amor estaría manchado por la culpa.

Tienes razón…

Puedes decirme por que la pregunta.

Hace algún tiempo conocí a una joven que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida por la persona que amaba.

¿Iba a matarse? Me sorprendió su relato.

Ella sabia que no era correspondida, el tenia un deber que cumplir con ella, la joven sabia que su amado sufría por su causa.-trate de controlar mis emociones al relatar lo sucedido con Susana, pero no pude hacerlo.

Y quiso quitarse de su camino.- este no era una simple historia, ya que la voz de candy tenia impregnado el dolor.- ¿Qué paso con los jóvenes?

Afortunadamente llegaron para evitar su cometido. El…se quedo a su lado, no podía ser de otra manera Mickel, no creo que halla amor tan grande como la de esa chica…

Dirás que no existió tan grande egoísmo.- candy se volteo desconcertada por mi respuesta.-es lo que pienso. Dime candy, que harías si supieras que la persona que amas no es feliz.

Buscaría la razón por la que no lo es.

¿Y cuando la hallas encontrado que harías?

Haría hasta lo imposible para lograr u felicidad.

¿aunque no sea a tu lado?

Si.

No tuviste que pensar mucho.- le sonreí.-esa es la única forma de amar…otra solo se llama egoísmo.

Lo sabia…soy una tonta.- estaba con la vos quebrada.

Aun lo amas.- de nuevo la sorprendí con mi respuesta. Estoy seguro que tuviste que ver en esta historia. Cuando la contaste sentí tu tristeza.

Aun lo amo y el también, eso es lo mas triste.

Entonces quedaran juntos…ese amor te pertenece y volverá a su dueño…todo vuelve a su cause querida candy.

Creo que esta vez te equivocaste…

¡Candy¡ - grite alarmado al verla caer como una hoja al suelo

¡Viniste¡

Como has estado susi

Bien y ahora feliz de verte.

Discúlpame por no…

No te preocupes. Entiendo que el teatro te tiene ocupado. Yo se comprenderte terry.

La dulce y tierna Susana, porque no puedo amarte. Pensé con dolor.- gracias.

Te ves cansado, no reviste venir a verme si no te sentías bien .No quisiera que te enfermaras.

Eso no pasara. Además tenia que verte, quiero decirte algo importante Susana.

Te escucho.

Creo que ya fue suficiente todo este tiempo que ha pasado…yo te prometí…

Terry…

Susana puedes poner la fecha para nuestro matrimonio.

¿Qué? No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.- terry…

Nos casaremos cuando tú quieras Susana…

_Continuara…_

_**Notas:**_

_**Gracias a todas las chicas que leen mi historia, que me tienen poaciencia por tanta espera que les hago…y también por los jalones de orejas que me dan cuan**__**do las encuentro por el messenger.**_

_**Alexandra me encanto tu cap. Me dejaste picada, aquí te dejo mi cap. Y gracias por presion.jajaja**_

_**Hasta el proxima capitulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias….**_

_**lady**_


	22. Chapter 22

•

_**Todo por Amor**_

**Cáp. 21**

Nos casaremos cuando tu lo decidas Susana

Mi mente trataba de asimilar las palabras dichas por terry… a mi mente vinieron imágenes cuando lo vi. Por primera vez, el tiempo que disfrute de su compañía me había enamorado de él desde el instante que lo vi. y cuantas veces había soñado por escuchar las palabras que ahora me decía. Ese momento llego. ¿Entonces por que no sonríes Susana?

Hablare con mi madre para que ayude en todo los arreglos …

¿quieres hacerlo terry?

¡que?

Casarte conmigo, estas seguro

Que preguntas Susana, no ves que estoy aquí diciéndotelo.

Solo otra pregunta.-esta decidirá mi vida.- ¿candy sigue aquí?

Que tiene que ver eso

¡respondedme¡ - quería tener la esperanza, quería saber que lo había conseguido.-solo responde terry.

Se fue.-no entendía la actitud de susana, pero me dolía recordar a candy por lo que tuve que agachar la cabeza.

Comprendo.-mi voz era de derrota.- comprendo todo. Ella se fue y tu vienes a mi…hasta cuando seré la recoja las migajas.

Que dices susana…no ves que estoy aquí por ti.

¡mentira¡ ¡estas frente a mi porque la mujer que amas se fue¡ -no pude controlarme- pero, si candy regresara tu correrías a sus brazos de nuevo.

¡nunca¡

no digas nunca terry. No se que paso entre ustedes. Pero yo ya me canse de ser la que da lastima. Ya me canse de rogar por amor…¡por tu amor terry¡

susi cálmate.- di un paso para acercarme pero ella me detuvo con una mano.

déjame decir lo que siento terry…

yo te quiero susi…créeme cundo…

se que tu cariño fue sincero. Pero yo lo ensucie cuando te obligue que te quedaras a mi lado, aun sabiendo que tú amabas a otra persona. ¡no valgo nada¡

que tonterías dices, no llores así susi. Eres una excelente persona, me salvaste la vida…

hice un bello acto de amor, pero lo manche con mi egoísmo. Todo debió quedar en "gracias". No se como haz resistido estar a mi lado.- las lagrimas no paraban de caer.- después de haberte quitado la felicidad de las manos…pensé que mi amor era grande, me equivoque. Candy te ama realmente, ella es la que te merece.

¡fue candy la que se alejo¡

lo hizo por ti. Sabía que tú no podrías con la culpa.

Basta susana…dije que nos casaremos y eso…

¡no¡ ¡no¡ no quiero casarme con alguien que no me ama.- grite moviéndome con dificultad con la ayuda de mis muletas.- no merezco eso. Te libero de mi egoísmo…eres libre terry…¡libre¡

susa…

vete. No hagas más difícil esto. Se feliz. ¡vete por favor terry¡

susi

¡vete¡

que hacemos Patrick

esperar. No podemos hacer otra cosa. Ya vera que los medicamentos ayudaran, aun esa enfermedad no ha empezado solo han sido alarmas.

Así es Albert. – afirmo el medico. – con reposo por un tiempo volvera a hacer la misma.

¿Bajo la fiebre?

No completamente Elroy. Su pulso esta acelerado por ello su respiración se hace dificultosa.

Dios santo…

Dije que no debía cantar. Fue demasiado Elroy.

Intentamos impedirlo, pero candy …- Albert empezó a recordar los sucesos hace unos días.- …

_Flash Back_

Es una locura que salgas en esa condición.

Ya se lo dije William, pero parece que no escucha.

Esta vez no consentiré esto candy. No participaras y es mi última palabra.

Lamento no contar con tu apoyo, pero cantare de todas maneras. ¡cantare por que quiero hacerlo¡

¡entiende candy, estas con fiebre y apenas puedes mantenerte en pie.

Querida harás que mi altere.

No quiero eso tía, pero compréndame, solo quiero ir y cantar.

Cuando estés mejor podrás hacerlo, tendrás otra oportunidad.

¿tendré otra oportunidad?

Claro. Te prometo que hablare con los organizadores…

No me refiero a ellos, sino a mí.

No comprendo candy.

Se la verdad Albert. No pongas esa cara de interrogación. Se de mi enfermedad.

Dios mío…candy no comprendes no haz llegado a ese punto, esats debil pero…

¿Cuándo te enteraste? – interrumpio Albert.

Lo se Albert y solo eso importa.

Sabiendo tú estado aun te empeñas en salir. ¡acaso no entiendes¡ te quedaras y tomaras tus medicinas.

¡no las tomare nunca¡ las seguiré echando al baño.

¿Qué?

No las he tomado, no quiero dormir, no quiero morir en una cama.

Las tiraste

No morirás…candice te quedaras, no permitiré que te expongas.

No quiero perder nada más. Ya perdí al hombre que amo, no perderé también mi oportunidad de seguir cantando.

Candy espera…

_Fin del _

_Flash Back_

Después de eso no pudimos detenerla y subió al escenario.

Aun recuerdo cuando termino la canción…pensé que todo salio bien, pero candy se desmayo cuando recibía la ovación.

Cálmese tía.

No puedo creer lo de las pastillas.

Lo confeso doctor.

Ahora esperaremos a que despierte.

Estuviste muy bien en el ensayo

Tu también karen

Un cumplido de tu parte es extraño terry

Solo dije la verdad.

Que serio.

Chicos estuvieron brillantes.-intervino Robert h.- es todo por hoy.

¿Que harás terry?

Ir a mi departamento

Porque no comemos juntos.

No gracias.

No me digas que estas triste por tu rompimiento con susana.-comente con sarcasmo

Que rápido corrió el chisme. Estaba molesto por causa de la noticia se corriera tan rápido.

¡que noticia terry¡ comento Robert.

Aun no han dejado de venir para pedirte una entrevista.- comento un compañero del teatro.

Detesto que se metan en mi vida personal.

Es raro que no estén hoy aquí.

Es porque hubo una noticia más llamativa karen.

¿Cuál?

La Srta. candice Andry. -karen se quedo helada como si tuviera un presentimiento y el chico siguió con su relato.-sabían que canto hace dos días

¿Y eso que? Porque candy tenia que seguir en mi vida, tenia que escuchar su nombre siempre.- no me digas que canta horrible.- pregunte con burla.

Nada de eso terrece. La noticia fue porque después de terminar la última estrofa de la canción callo desplomada al piso del escenario.

¿¿'que?? La voz de terry y karen no se hizo esperar.

¿Cómo esta?

No lo se karen…los reporteros dicen que la familia no se ha manifestado sobre el tema.

Tenemos que ir a verla terry. ¡terry espera¡.- se estaba yendo, tenia que hablar con el. Me dirigí a su camerino y abrí la puerta.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

No te preocupa candy

No. Ahora sal que voy a cambiarme.

¡mientes¡ terry deja la necedad y ven conmigo a lakewood . Ella seguro te necesita a su lado.

Vamos karen.- solo pude sonreír por ese comentario.- ella se fue sin importarle pisotear mi corazón y quieres que valla a verla, porque según tu ella me necesita. No me hagas reír.

¡ella te ama¡ ven conmigo terry

¡no¡

¡te puedes arrepentir¡

lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haberle abierto mi corazón. No me importa lo que le pase, por mi puede morir…

¡no lo digas¡ - grite con dolor y mis lagrimas no pudieron contenerse.- no lo digas…puede cumplirse.- terry solo me miro con desconcierto.- voy a romper la promesa que le hice, ya no puedo con este peso. Se que ella sufre por protegerte y tu por su mentira.

¿mentira?

Candy te ama…te ama tanto que prefiere estar solo en esto, que verte sufrir a su lado.

No entiendo karen.- estaba sintiéndome desesperado por cada palabra que decía.

Yo fui quien te dejo esa carta en tu departamento. – terry me pidió con la mirada que siguiera.- lo hice por petición de candy. te puedo asegurar que todo lo escrito allí es mentira.

¿Por qué mentiría? ¿Por qué me causaría ese dolor?

Por no causarte otro mas grande…candy esta enferma

Enferma…

Se entero el mismo día que estuvieron juntos. Tiene principios de neumonía, no se que avanzada este, pero candy no quiso escucharme cuando le dije que te lo contara, que juntos podrían luchar.

Que te dijo ella

_No obligare a terry a estar nuevamente a lado de una persona enferma_…esas fueron sus palabras.

¡diablos¡ - subí mis manos hasta mis cabellos y me jale con desespero.- porque candy tiene que tomar la ultima decisión siempre. ¡estoy harto de esa maldita conducta suya¡

candy…

te callaste todo este tiempo karen ¡por que¡

pensé que ella terminaría por contártelo todo, pero no fue así…lo siento terry, lo siento…

tomare el primer tren que salga.

Iré contigo

No. Te quedaras aquí, Robert no permitirá que faltemos los dos.

Tienes razón. Solo prométeme que me comunicaras cualquier cosa.

No me gustan las promesa karen

Al día siguiente…

Vamos candice tienes que tomar el desayuno

No tengo ganas.

Así no podrás recuperarte. Niña no estas comiendo bien.

No quiero. – empuje un poco la bandeja.

Esta bien. Lo harás después. Retire el desayuno de su cama.- conversemos un poco ¿si?

Quiero dormir tía…

Y yo quiero preguntarle algo señorita.-la tome de la mano para que no se acostara.

Dígame.- me senté.

¿Cual es el nombre de el? Se que estas enamorada candy.

Para que quieres saberlo tía.

Puedes ser feliz candy

No puedo en estas condiciones

¿Quién es?

Terry. El actor que conoció en Broadway.

¿el? Pero por lo que se esta comprometido.

También por eso es imposible

¿Te ama?

Tengo sueño tía.-me recosté y me tape la cara.

Toma un poco de café Albert.

Gracias Annie.

Tu también Archie.

Gracias. ¿La tía abuela se quedo candy?

Si archie.-contesto Kate.-ojala que quiera hablar con ella.

Desde que despertó no ha querido salir de la cama, esta como ida.

Buenos días. – mi voz sorprendió a todos

¡¡que haces aquí¡¡

calma Archie.-su novia trato de calmar sus ánimos.

Quiero ver a candy.

Como te atreves a pisar esta casa.

Cálmate Archie. -Advirtió Albert.

Lárgate terry, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

¡Candy me necesita¡

jajaja. dirás te necesitaba, pero tampoco estuviste allí cuando hizo falta.

Baja el tono Archie.

No Albert, no me callare hasta que se largue.

No me iré sin ver a candy.

¡¡No vas a verla¡¡ tu eres el culpable de todo, ¡¡tu solo llegaste para hacer desdichada a candy¡¡

no digas más Archie.

Pero si es la verdad Albert. ¿Acaso no lo dijo el medico?

Que fue lo que dijo el medico Archie.

Que los síntomas de su enfermedad empezaron mas fuerte cuando ella tuvo ese accidente al regresar de New York. ¡¡donde tu la citaste solo para cambiarla por otra¡¡

¿accidente?- Archí me había dejado perplejo ante tal confesión, de pronto empecé a sudar frió.

Candy es la que debe hablar, no interfieras en esto Archie. – Albert quiso detener el relato, ya que sabía que seria doloroso para su amigo.

¡¡Candy quiso acabar con su vida¡¡ sabia que podía verte de nuevo, pero que no podría acercase a ti, por eso intento tirarse del tren, cuando regresaba de esa ciudad.

¡¡Archie.¡¡

¿Es verdad Albert?- busque la respuesta de mi amigo, pero su silencio me dijo todo. Como pude ser capaz de ser tan ciego para no ver el estado de candy esa noche…como pude ser tan idiota para no acompañar a candy. Ahora comprendía el rencor de Archie.-ahora mas que nunca no puedo irme.-di unos pasos para subir las escaleras, pero Archie se interpuso.

¡¡No subirás¡¡

que es este escándalo.

Señora necesito ver a candy. Soy…

Se quien es. Suba. -terry no espero más y subió a los peldaños donde estaba la señora.

Tú no sabes realmente quien es este tipo tía.

Lo se.

Pero tía…

Acompáñeme.- terminaron de subir los escalones y la señora lo dirigió por un pasadizo hasta quedar frente a una puerta. Aquí es.

Se lo agradezco señora.

Solo lo hago por candy…tiene que estar a su lado ella ya sufre mucho por usted. Diga lo que diga no se aparte de su lado.

Si.

Candy tienes una visita.-candy estaba tapada y dando la espalda.

No quiero ver a nadie.

Los dejo. – Elroy salio de la recamara.

Candy…

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 23

_**ES TIEMPO DE ESCUCHAR AL CORAZÓN**_

_-No podría ser…_

_-Candy…_

-Terry…-al escuchar su voz por segunda vez supe que no se trataba de un sueño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte sin atreverme aún a hacer algún movimiento.

-Es obvio. Vine a verte. –esperaba pacientemente que se volteara a verme pero ella no se dignaba a hacerlo.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Tenemos que hablar. – hable con voz seria.

-Todo quedo dicho en la carta.

-No debiste engañarme de esa manera.-mi voz cambio de tono. -vi. Como dio un movimiento con la cabeza tratando de entender mi mensaje. – karen me contó todo.

-No debí confiar en ella…-comente con amargura pero en voz baja.

-Debiste decirme…

-¡¡decirte que¡¡ - no pude seguir impávida escuchando su tono de tristeza.- ¡¡que estoy enferma¡¡ ¡¡que quizá no lleve una vida normal¡¡ - no pude controlar subir el tono, como tampoco pude contener mis lagrimas.

-Pensé que deseabas que estuviéramos juntos…-trate de acercarme a ella, pero la fuerza de su voz me detuvo.

-¡¡ yo también lo quería, pero no así. –Golpee con rabia mis manos en la cama.- yo quería darte alegría, no tristeza. Quería compartir tus triunfos, no echarlos a la borda…

-¡¡puedes salir adelante. Nada esta perdido candy…yo estaré a tu lado.

-Tienes razón. Luchare…luchare, pero no podré soporta ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza a mi lado…

-¿¿Qué dices??

-Mírate tu mismo. ¿Sabes lo que veo yo? Veo a un hombre joven, apuesto, con todo un futuro por delante…pero con un peso enorme en sus hombros…terry no regrese a tu vida para darte sufrimiento…antes de ver como pierdes ese brillo en tus ojos…prefiero irme para siempre. – me tire a la cama y empecé a acurrucarme con las frazadas, buscando controlar mi llanto.

- ¡¡no digas tonterías¡¡ - la actitud de candy me estaba lastimando demasiado, no quería verla llorar de esa forma, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable. Candy siempre dando la imagen de joven fuerte…ahora parecía una muñeca de porcelana, como las tantas que habían en su recamara. Apunto de romperse.

-¡¡vete¡¡ ¡¡vete¡¡ - seguí golpeándome

-¡¡Candy deja de hacer eso¡¡ -me acerque y la tome por los hombros obligándole a mirarme. ¡¡No me iré escuchaste¡¡ ¡¡no me iré¡¡

- ¡¡¡vete¡¡ déjame por favor…

- ¡¡que sucede¡¡ - Albert entro en la habitación. – candy ¿que sucede pequeña?

- Dile que se valla Albert

- Pero candy, terry vino a verte…quiere estar a tu lado.

- No quiero verlo sufrir por mi causa…

- Lo haces sufrir mas alejándolo de ti.- trate de hacerla entrar en razón. Voltee a buscar la mirada de terry, el solo veía de cerca todo con infinita tristeza.

- No lo necesito…te tengo a ti Albert.

- No candy…

- ¡Albert¡¡

- Tienes que enfrentarlo candy, no huir…yo…no puedo ayudarte esta vez.

- No quiero, yo…- no pude continuar pues la tos maldita empezaba a fastidiarme e impedir que respirara normalmente.

- ¡candy¡ tome una de sus manos. - Pero parecía que empeoraba las cosas.

- ¡sal terrry¡¡

- Pero Albert.

- ¡¡Sal y llama al medico¡¡. No hagas las cosas difíciles.

* * *

Después de la fuerte discusión que había ocurrido en la recamara de candy, yo me mantenía apartado, no porque no me importaba, sino que sabia que esto tenían que resolverlos los dos solos.

Pero parecía que todo salio de control, terry se encontraba parado mirando a la nada por unos de los ventanales de la mansión. Sabía que no debía meterme pero estaba cansado de la actitud de esos dos.

¿te sientes mejor?

Si…muy bien.- Contesto sarcásticamente.

veo que no pierdes tu humor.- le conteste en el mismo tono.

¿quien eres?-trataba de recordarlo, pero no atinaba.

Disculpa no nos presentaron. Mi nombre es Mickel. Soy amigo de candy.

¿amigo? -Comento arqueando la ceja.

Si muy buenos amigos. –no se porque pero querría fastidiarlo y era tan fácil.

Terrece Granchester.

Quien no conoce al famoso actor. Pero me sorprende verte aquí. No sabía que eras amigo de la familia.

¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo?

Candy me lo habría comentado.

Acaso tampoco sabes que fuimos novios.

Tu lo dijiste…_fueron. –_esta vez mi comentario hizo que me clavare una mirada de esas que si fueras una persona razonable saldrías corriendo. – perdón por mi comentario, pero es que candy no le gusta hablar de su pasado.

No soy su pasado. Sino su presente. -Afirmo con voz segura.

Me alegro. – dije con una sonrisa. - Así candy ya no estará triste. ¿sabes? Aunque no lo creas ella te necesita.- vi. como me puso una cara de incredulidad. – no me mires así. Soy su amigo y deseo su felicidad.

Gracias. Pero no se por cuanto tiempo aguante esta situación.

¿entonces dejaras que candy gane?- volteo sin entenderme.-dejaras que candy siga siendo la ultima en decir la ultima palabra.

Es que…

¿Hasta cuando cometerás el mismo error terrece? No me digas que viniste solo para perder otra vez. –el solo me miraba con ojos bien abiertos, seguro algo confundido por la manera que le hablaba.

Tu no entiendes¡¡ esto no es fácil, mi vida nunca ha sido fácil…el destino siempre me ha traído tristezas, y cuando no lo hacia me arrebataba la poca felicidad quetenia.

Siempre culpando a terceros de tu dolor.-dije con enojo.- el papel de luchadora siempre fue para candy, porque no dejas el papel de sufrido y empiezas a luchar de verdad.

Sabes como herir el orgullo de un hombre.-cometo con una media sonrisa.

Estoy aprendiendo contigo.- seguí con la broma.- Ahora te dejo.

Te vas después de semejante sermón.

Te dejo para que reflexiones Romeo.-comente con saña, alejándome.

Eres un…

No necesito que me des las gracias. –grite con mofa desde la puerta. Nos vemos Romeo.

_

* * *

_

- No comprendo a la tía Elroy. –Archí no dejaba de quejarse dando vueltas en el portal. Donde estábamos reunidos.

- Seguro que candy le contó todo sobre terry. Trato de calmarlo Annie.

- Es por eso que no comprendo. –seguía irritado.- si se lo contó todo, no debió dejarlo ni siquiera subir las escaleras.

- Estoy segura que la tía abuela pensó en lo mejor para candy. – comento Kate.

- No creo que lo mejor sea ese tipo.

- Vamos Archí.- hablo Patty.- deja de pensar con rencor y usa por un momento tu corazón. – El joven solo la miro sin entender.- es verdad que candy sufrió, pero Terry también lo hizo. No digo que este bien. Pero la culpa no solo fue de Terry sino de los dos. No se puede amar sin sufrir, la vida no es un camino de rosas.

- El la hizo sufrir demasiado. Ustedes no pueden comprender lo que yo siento. Ustedes no vieron a candy desde que era una niña. Ella eran tan alegre, tan fuerte nada podía borrarle una sonrisa. Y desde que apareció terry en su vida.- la cólera volvió a relucir en su voz. - solo le ha traído alegría momentánea, pero tristeza duradera. No puedo perdonarle que candy este en esa cama por su culpa.

- Si.-siguió kate- eso no podemos negarlo, el accidente influyo mucho en la salud de ella.

- Lo ves.- Archie se puso de pie.- ya pronto oscurecerá, iré a descansar. Permiso.

Archie entro a la sala para dirigirse a su recamara, no pudo impedir ver a terry quien se encontraba sentado. Se notaba que estaba deprimido. –¡ vamos Archie tu también vas a consolarlo¡¡ - el joven Andry se subió a las escaleras sin voltear a ver a terry otra vez.

- Si la mirada matara…

- ¿Hablando solo?- Albert entraba al salón.

- Solo me fijaba en el ambiente tan encantador que hay a mi alrededor.

- Te refieres Archie. Trata de entenderlo. Quiere mucho a candy.

- Yo también la quiero, pero ella no parece entenderlo.

- Lamento mucho el incidente de hace rato. No pensé que reaccionaría así.

- yo tampoco. ¿Has estado con ella hasta ahora?

- Me pidió que me quedara hasta que cerrara los ojos.

- Que afortunado. Parece que entre candy y tu hay mucha confianza.- terry no podía evitar sentirse herido por la preferencia de candy.- ¿toda esta relación empezó cuando Vivian juntos?

- ¿Me parece o siento celos en tus palabras?

- Para nada.-contesto esquivando la mirada. ¿o debería?

- No. Debes dejar de pensar tonterías y enfocarte en lo principal.

- Parece que hoy solo recibiré sermones. Tú eres el segundo

- Que pena quería ser el primero.

- Chistoso.

- Terry referente a lo que dijo Archie sobre el accidente de candy en el tren… yo quiero decirte.

- Jamás me lo perdonare.-agacho la cabeza.-nunca creí que por mi cobardía pondría en peligro a la mujer que amo, si algo le hubiera pasado a candy yo…

- No pensemos en eso. No le ha pasado nada irremediable. –trato de consolarlo. - Candy era conciente de sus actos en ese momento, tú no tienes que sentirte culpable.

-¡¡ Pero que dices¡¡ - terry subió el tono de su voz.- yo la deje ir, por eso estaba en esa estado. Y me dices que no me sienta culpable. ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo entonces?

- Ella me contó lo que siento en esos momentos…me dijo que se senita mal con ella misma. Tú crees que lo hizo porque tú la dejaste por Susana. – miro a terry el afirmo con la cabeza.- te equivocas. Ella sufría porque se sentía impotente ante el amor tan grande que sentía Susana. Ese amor que era capaz de dar la vida por ti. Tenía miedo.

- ¿miedo?

- Si. Miedo a no ser capaz de amarte tanto. Capaz de no hacerte feliz. Sentía celos de Susana, de su entrega por ti. Quería luchar por ti fue por eso que fue al hospital a hablar con ella. Pero al verla apunto de tirarse, al ver que lo hacia por no verte sufrir. Se sintió pequeña ante ese amor, pensó que no te merecía. Ella me dijo cuando regreso: "quería decirle no me lo quites" pero como hacerlo si lo amaba tanto para sacrificarse por verlo feliz. Quería saber si ella habría sido capaz…

- Tratas de decirme…

- Fue algo entupido pero candy pensó que tú sufrirías si se volvieran a encontrar. Pero la verdad es que candy cometió el mismo error de Susana. No pensaba en ti en ese momento. Ellas solo pensaba en su dolor, las dos pensaron que no podrían seguir sin ti. Quisieron borrar su dolor. – Albert le puso la mano en el hombro.-candy no es perfecta, te necesita.

- Aun así…

- Vamos terry. Acaso quieres darte por vencido tan pronto.

- No. – Alzo la mirada, esta vez sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.- Estaré a su lado aunque sea a la fuerza. Candy no me conoce cuando me enojo.

- Que empiece el combate.- ante el comentario de Albert los dos rieron y minutos después subieron a descansar.

* * *

La noche transcurría. Todos estaban agotados por los últimos acontecimientos y dormían placidamente, tratando encontrar paz para sus corazones. Pero no todos dormían. Una joven paseaba por los jardines, entre las dulces candy, vestida con su bata de dormir.

El sueño había sido interrumpido por una pesadilla, era una pesadilla ya que todos sus primos queridos la lastimaban con su preguntas: ¿"_porque haces_ _sufrir a la gente que te ama?_ ¿Que paso con la candy que hacia herir a toda la gente a su alrededor?

No pudo permanecer mas en su habitación, sentía la presencia de ellos y se sentía avergonzada ante ellos.

La verdad es que ella misma quería saber que paso con esa candy de la que todos hablaban con alegría.

- ¿Quién eres ahora? –Se pregunto así misma.- Albert esta molesto conmigo, pero me lo merezco. Mi actitud fue la peor. Eres una cabeza hueca candy. Hiciste llorar a terry otra vez. Acaso quieres afanarte de ello. Ser la única mujer capaz de hacer llorar al gran actor de Broadway. .-siguio caminando hasta quedar frente a una hermosa rosa. La tomo entre sus manos.-Anthony seguro que estas molesto también conmigo. Si hubieras sabido lo que iba a hacer no habrías cultivado esta rosa para mi.- candy se sentía triste, culpable con ella misma.- Steve. -alzo la caja musical que traía consigo.- tu caja no funciono, solo hizo dormir a un bebe. – miro al cielo brindando una sonrisa.

¡¡ señor¡¡ ¡¡señor William¡¡

¿Que sucede Dorothy?

Que son esos gritos.- bostezo Archie.

Lo siento.-estaba nerviosa.- la señorita candy no esta en su cama.

¿Qué? Albert se asusto.- la deje dormida.

Baje para cambiar el agua y me quede platicando un rato en la cocina, volví y no la encontré. Los siento señor.

Avisa a los empleados para que ayuden a buscarla.

No debe estar lejos Albert, esta delicada.

Es lo que mas me preocupa. Pero que chica tan irresponsable.

Esta lloviendo, salgamos pronto.

Archie despierta a Terry. – Albert tomo un abrigo y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

¿yo?

No empieces Archie. Amenazo Albert.

Perdón.-Archie hizo lo ordenado por su tío.- ¡¡ terry despierta, terry¡¡.-tocaba la puerta.- ¡¡terry¡¡

¿No te parece que es demasiado tarde para buscar pelea?

No digas tonterías. Ponte algo para cubrirte de la lluvia.

¿Para que?

Candy salio

¿¿Qué??

- ¿Por qué toda la gente que amo me deja?-sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia. O será que yo los alejo. Lo de Anthony fue un accidente, ¿pero lo de Steve? – Trato de dar unos pasos pero se sentía mareada.- ¿pude evitarlo? Ya no tiene sentido preguntarme eso. ¿Lo que estoy haciendo a terry? Acaso Albert tiene razón y lo hago sufrir mas con mi actitud… ¿Qué hago?-empezó a gritar, preguntando al cielo, esperando que alguien le diera la respuesta.- _"tu sabes la respuesta candy_".- creo que estoy delirando, tengo fiebre. "eres una chica muy buena candy".-otra vez esa voz.- las personas siempre viven en el corazón de quien los aman. –candy brindo su mas hermosa sonrisa al cielo. Tienes razón Anthony...

¿la encontraron?

No señor William. Solo encontramos esto.

Es la cinta de candy. ¿Dónde la encontraron?

Por el camino del portal de agua señor.

Sigamos ese camino entonces. Dijo terry.

Si.

Todos siguieron ese rumbo. La lluvia no impedía que caminaran rápido, pues su preocupación era demasiada.

¿escuchan? Rompió el silencio Archie.

Es una melodía…

¡¡Es la caja musical¡¡. – Archie empezó a correr hacia la dirección donde se escuchaba el sonido. Los demás solo lo siguieron confundidos.

¡¡candy¡¡.- el joven se acerco a su querida gatita. Ella se encontraba inconciente. ¡¡respóndeme por favor¡¡

Llevémosla adentro. -Ordeno Albert.

Permiso.- terry. el tomo entre sus brazos, la tomo con sumo cuidado ya que estaba empapada por la lluvia.

_

* * *

_

¿hasta cuando me miraras de esa forma? Prefiero que me grites a que sigas en esa actitud.

Debo felicitarte por la hazaña de anoche. -La mire con reproche.

Ya dije que lo siento.-suplique con la mirada.- No fue mi intención preocuparlos. Yo solo…

Querías pasear en bata y en plena lluvia.-comento sarcástico Mickel,- Bonita idea.

Cuando Salí no lluvia, – trato de defenderse.-lo siento. ¿me perdonas?

No es a mí a quien debes pedir perdón por tu comportamiento.

Lo se. Albert no me dijo nada y Archie tampoco me hizo ningún reproche. Pero se que los dos están sentidos conmigo y eso me duele mucho.

Los dos te quieren mucho ya veras que pronto se les pasara. Pero no son los únicos que sufrieron anoche. Sabes a quien me refiero ¿verdad?

terry…- dijo en medio de un suspiro.

Se que esta durmiendo ya que paso toda la noche en vela,-se quedo en silencio fijando su mirada en un punto imaginario-¿no piensas dejar que se acerque a ti?.

Todo fue silencio por unos minutos. Ella trataba de encontrar las palabras para poder responder ante ese reclamo. ¿Por qué no dejar que este a su lado si es lo mismo que yo deseo?

- no creas que solo vine a verte para retarte,-no quise seguir insistiendo en mi pregunta- la verdad que he venido a despedirme.

- ¿Qué? Tan pronto.

- tengo deberes que cumplir candy. Soy medico mi vida no me pertenece por completo,- junte mis manos con las suyas-candy promete que esta ves si cumplirás con la promesa que me hiciste.

- ¿promesa?

- no desperdiciaras tu vida ni un solo segundo. ¿Prometido?

- prometido y jurado Mickel,-como si fuéramos unos cómplices sonreímos a la par.

* * *

-¿descansaste Archie?

- Si Albert, - busque con la mirada a una persona que ya estaba acostumbrando a ver siempre.

- aun descansa.

-¿Quién?- pregunte fingiendo, que no sabía a quien se refería.

-terry. ¿No lo buscas?

- por favor…-me miro con una risilla, -como crees Albert.

-ya lo extrañas.

-Si como no.

te echare de menos,- mi cara hizo un puchero- promete que me escribirás.

Claro. Quiero saber como seguirán las cosas por aquí.- por unos breves momentos me puse serio y la mire de esa forma,- candy piensa bien las cosas…y sobre todo piensa en la gente que te ama.

¿lo dices por terry?

Tu lo sabes.-le di una sonrisa- ¿puedo pedir algo?

Dime

¿Cantarías para mi? Quisiera irme oyendo tu hermosa voz- la joven con una mueca contesto afirmativamente y pidió al joven que le ayudara a salir de la cama y acercarse al piano que tenia en su recamara.

Cantare tu preferida. "locura"

Quiero que seas muy feliz querida candy – cuando candy se disponía a tocar la tecla del piano, Mickel la interrumpió- no dejes de cantar aunque yo no este aquí.

_No castigues a este pobre corazón_

_Aunque se que me merezco lo peor._

_Sabes que te hablo con toda sinceridad._

_¿__No recuerdas los momentos de pasión?_

_El vivir por una sola razón._

_En el pasado todo fue felicidad…_

_Si yo no te vuelvo a ver…_

_No se lo que voy a hacer…_

_Estaré hundido en un mar de lágrimas…_

Salí del cuarto para enrumbarme a mi nuevo destino.

Disculpa – me choque con mí querido peregrino, ¿Por qué pareciera que deseara tirarme la bandeja que tiene en sus manos?

Ya te vas.-estaba molestándome su visita. Yo trayendo el almuerzo a la señorita y ella recibiendo a uno de sus fervientes admiradores.

Si. Vine a despedirme de candy.-volteo a dirección del cuarto que acababa de salir.

¿te vas de viaje?

Si. Pero me voy tranquilo sabiendo que tú cuidaras a candy.

Así lo haré-me estaba empezando a caer simpático el muchachito- gracias por el sermón del otro día.

Cuando quieras otro solo escribirme.

No gracias fue suficiente.

Bueno…adiós terry.

Adiós- al final resulto ser una buena persona, aunque demasiado perfecta para mi gusto. Con este último pensamiento me dirigí a mi campo de batalla. ¿de que otra manera podía referirme al enfrentamiento con candy? Respire hondamente para tocar la puerta pero la bella voz me cautivo. Entre sin pedir permiso, y allí estaba mi ángel junto a ese piano cantando como un ruiseñor- cantas como un ángel -confesé cuando termino la melodía.

_Hoy recuerdo el día en que te conocí_

_Te convertiste en la luz de mí vivir._

_Y te lo juro eso nunca cambiara…_

_Si volvieras a pesar de lo que paso_

_Si le dieras otro chance a nuestro amor_

_Yo te daría ahora todo mi corazón…_

¡ terry¡

Te traje el almuerzo-levante la bandeja. Ella regreso a la cama

¿te gusto la canción?

Bonita pero triste. Me gusta mas la que canta-conteste con mi tono coqueto. Ella solo atino a bajar la mirada.

Eso parece, pero es una forma de liberarme.

Sírvete-acomode la fuente a su lado.

No tengo apetito. Gracias -retire la fuente a un lado.

Conmigo no candy- su voz sonó amenazadora y volvió a poner la fuente.

Estoy cansada, ahora no quiero.

Si no tienes fuerzas no hay problema.-tomo la cuchara- abre la boca

¡que haces¡ - me alarme tapándome la boca.

Dices que te sientes cansada ¿no?-dijo ingenuamente- te ayudo.

No soy un bebe…

A veces te comportas como tal.

Puedo sola.-quite la cuchara de su mano y empecé a comer de mala gana. Pensé que al hacerlo se iría pero al contrario el tomo un asiento y se quedo frente a mi. –te quedaras mirándome.

¿te molesta?

Mucho.

Que pena, tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a mi presencia. No pienso dejarte ni un solo momento.

Te detesto-masculle entre dientes

Te amo.

"Eso fue todo para que empezara a derrumbarme lentamente.

no dices nada

estoy comiendo-esquive su mirada.

Que acomedida eres.-se burlo- tienes una buena disposición, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Su tono de preocupación me hizo un vació en el estomago.- siento lo de anoche.

¿Por qué?

Te preocupe y por mi culpa se que te desvelaste.

Es cierto. Me muero de sueño.-comento fingiendo un bostezo.

Lo siento

Sientes solo lo de anoche pero no el haberme mentido.-el tono cambio para sonar a reproche.

no quiero hablar de eso…

ese es el problema, nunca encontramos el momento para hablar,- candy solo fingió mirar hacia la ventana para quedarse en silencio,- bien. ya que no quieres a hablar me escucharas.- terry tomo sus manos y hizo que girara su mirada para el.- fuiste una tonta al pensar que seria una carga para mi por tu estado de salud. ¿acaso no sabes que cuando dos personas se aman comparten la felicidad y las adversidades que se presenten? candy eso es parte de amar y lo aprendí por ti.

es fácil decirlo. me pregunto que hubieras hecho en mi lugar.

habría corrido a tus brazos,-contesto con simpleza y en medio de una sonrisa,-para que me consintieras.

contigo no se puede hablar en serio.

te digo la verdad,-se acerco mas y sus rostros quedaron juntos,-perdonemos y tratemos de borrar lo malo que nos ha pasado. miremos con nuevos ojos el presente.

es que yo…

si te preocupa lo de tu salud, déjame decirte que ya converse con el medico. solo tienes que ser el tratamiento y estar bien cuidada y estarás restablecida muy pronto.

no es solo eso.-la joven se puso cabizbaja pero terry subió con su mano su mentón para que siguiera,- temo que alguien como yo que…ha hecho tantas tonterías por miedo…pueda hacerte feliz.

no eres la única que hizo tonterías. yo mismo lleve una vida llena de vicios que casi me llevaron a la desesperación.

pero lograste salir adelante.

eso es gracias a mi ángel, que estuvo allí para detenerme.-terry la miro con una sonrisa. y candy lo miraba con curiosidad.-pero a pesar de todo lo malo que he hecho no haz dejado de amarme ¿verdad?

siempre estuviste presente en mi mente y corazón.-contesto emocionada- quise olvidarte pero no pude. jamás deje de amarte.

cuanto soñé por escucharte decir eso.-contesto conmovido

-creo que si nos habrías dicho lo que sentíamos, se habrían horrada tantas lagrimas.

quizá…pero nuestro amor se ha hecho mas fuerte.

si.- por fin candy se sintió bien para sonreír de nuevo.

te ves hermosa cuando sonríes-sellemos el pacto de no decirnos mentiras entre nosotros.

¿Cómo sellaremos el pacto?

un beso,-el joven tomo su rostro.

¿un beso?

que tiene de malo. somos novios.

¿novios?

¿acaso prefieres ser mi amante?

¡¡tonto¡¡

creo que debemos hacerlo oficial.-el joven se levanto se su asiento.

¿A dónde vas?

ya regreso, voy a pedir tu mano.

¡¡¡que¡¡¡ - candy se alarmo y salio de la cama en un brinco. se sintió un poco mareada.

estoy bromeando pecosa,-terry la sostuvo en sus brazos,-veo que tienes energía.

no hagas esas bromas.-le llamó la atención.

no bromeo del todo. quiero que nos casemos.

debemos esperar el tiempo prudente.

¿más tiempo? contesto un poco fastidiado.

así deben ser las cosas, la tía abuela lo querrá así.

bueno tengo que agradecerle que me halla dejado visitarte ante la negativa del elegante. esperare pero que no sea mucho candy-dijo en ruego.

3 o 4 años serán suficientes.

¿¿Qué?? terry lo miro con la boca abierta.

yo también se hacer bromas.-la joven empezó a reírse libremente.

eres una traviesa y me gustas mucho.-tomo el rostro de la chica para acercarse a sus labios. deposito un beso lleno de amor pero a la vez de desespero por las ganas que tenía de sentirla por fin suya.

Habían pasado unas semanas en las cuales terry se dedicaba al cuidado de candy, no permitía que nadie la cuidara sino el. Al ver la manera como terry cuidaba a candy, Archie poco a poco fue bajando su mal carácter con el y a tenerle mas confianza.

Albert sabiendo que su hermana esta en buenas manos trataba de disfrutar la vida al lado de su amada Kate quien no lo dejaba estar ni un momento solo, hasta a ves iba a recogerlo a la empresa.

es un hermoso día.-candy miraba entusiasma como los rayos del sol se veía por la ventana.

si. parece que por fin será un día caluroso.

me gustaría salir al jardín.

el medico recomendó reposo.

estoy cansada de estar en la cama o encerrada en el cuarto-se quejo.

es por tu bien candy

no creo que me pase nada si solo bajo un ratito…

hace poco dijiste que te sentiste mareada.

solo un ratito…-rogó

con una condición

sí

te llevare abajo cargando

no es necesario, puedo caminar

no quiero correr riesgos.

si no tengo otra alternativa,-candy sonrió y estiro sus manos para que terry la recibiera.

pesas como una pluma, pensé que comías bien.

no seas maleducado terry.

Bajaron al jardín donde candy se sentó en medio de sus hermosas rosas que parecían saludarlas. Ella se sentía tan feliz de poder respirar ese aire tan puro y de ver de nuevo las dulces candy mas hermosas que nunca.

el jardinero hizo un buen trabajo

¡Anthony¡

no tienes porque gritar.

disculpen – la doncella interrumpió.

que pasa Dorothy.

el señor tiene una llamada.

gracias. vuelvo enseguida.

le traje el periódico Srta. candy.

gracias. quiero ver si habrá nuevos conciertos, sabes escuche que una soprano de Francia llegara a Chicago para una presentación.

no olvida la música ¿verdad?

no lo haré nunca amiga. me gustaría ir-vio como la doncella iba a decir algo – pero se que no puedo salir aun. lo se Dorothy. además tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a la gente y no tengo ganas.

no debe importarle lo que piensen.

si, pero me molesta sus rumores,-candy se quedo viendo una noticia-hablan sobre la compañía de terry y su próxima puesta en escena.

¿que dicen señorita?

la próxima obra se prepara para salir al escenario pero el protagonista: Terrece Granh, brilla por su ausencia. se rumorea que el actor esta atendiendo nuevos asuntos amorosos y no participara en esta nueva obra…-candy no quiso seguir leyendo pues estaba enfadada por la columna sensacionalista-como pueden hablar con tanta ligereza.

los que escribes este tipo de columnas solo lo hacen por molestar señorita no les preste atención.

debo admitir que en parte tienen razón…-porque terry no me dijo nada.

no quería preocuparla.

Dorothy de quien era la llamada.

ehh

dímelo.

el sr. Robert H.

lamento la demora.

puedes retirarte Dorothy y llévate el diario por favor.

me gustaría leerlo

no hay nada que no sepas. llévalo.

permiso.

¿sucede algo candy?

no.

porque no dejaste que leyera el periódico.

si querías noticias sobre el teatro, yo te las puedo dar,- hablo seria,-el actor Terrece Granh no participara el la próxima puesta es escena.

¡¡diablos¡¡ esos chismosos.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste terry?

no tiene importancia.

se trata de tu carrera y dices que no importa. ¿Quién te llamo?

uhh…mi madre. te manda saludos

mentiroso.

¿Qué?

fue Robert. empiezas con las mentiras.

estas espiando mis llamadas.

si no fuera así, me habrías engañado.

si así eres cuando somos novios, me asusta pensar cuando estemos casados.

pues asústate…-¿que te dijo?

quería saber mi respuesta para el protagónico.

supongo que habrás aceptado.

pues…

¡ves, esto era lo que no quería¡ - grito herida la chica,-no quería ser un estorbo para ti, un obstáculo.

no empieces candy,-el actor contesto fastidiado.

¡¡si es la verdad¡¡.

¡¡no lo es¡¡

demuéstralo

¿como?

ve a Broadway hoy mismo. Regresa al lugar que perteneces.

¡¡que¡¡ - terry la miro con una mezcla de cólera y confusión.

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno aquí les dejo otro Cáp. De la hermosa historia de candy. Se que demore mucho para el capitulo, pido perdón a todas las chicas que me hacen el honor de seguir mi fic. La vida universitaria no te da mucho tiempo.

Debo admitir que me dio mucha alegría recibir tantos correos pidiendo el Cáp. Y preguntando que pasaba. Creo que me haré extrañar mas seguido. jajaja.

PD: les comunico que se acerca el final del camino de candy en esta historia…

Atte.

Lady - PERU


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo**_

Bueno por hoy terminamos.-el doctor se limpiaba las manos y tomo un vaso de agua. Si sigue así pronto podrás saltar y correr.

No la incite doctor que es capaz de hacerlo ahora mismo.

Me lo merezco.-estaba muy cansada.-después de pasar por todo este suplicio.

Solo algunas sesiones más y terminara este suplicio.

Que bueno porque me estoy cansando.

No me dirá que se esta rindiendo.-tomo mi mano- Recuerde que tiene un prometido que la espera-tocando el anillo que llevaba en la mano.

Es cierto Srta., el pobre debe estar triste porque no pudo estar en el estreno.

Le debo tanto a terry. Por eso quiero recuperarme por completo para ir a verlo.- lo extrañaba demasiado a pesar que nos escribíamos seguido no era lo mismo, además me sentía mal por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, solo rogaba para que pronto pudiera cumplir la promesa que le hice el día que partió.

_Terry no te enojes-trate de serenarlo_

_Dices tales cosas y me pides que no me enoje_

_Por favor escúchame antes de sacar conclusiones._

_No quiero seguir escuchándote por que entonces perderé la paciencia candy._

_Pero si ya la perdiste, si te clamaras podrías…_

_Podrías__, podrías-repetía enojado dando vueltas alrededor mió._

_Terry.-grite, puesto que a mi se me estaba acabando la paciencia. No me siento bien._

_Lo siento candy.-se acerco a mi con cara de arrepentimiento._

_Bueno ahora me escucharas._

_No me asustes de esa manera._

_Perdón__.-puse la carita de angelito que siempre convencía a Albert.- cuando te pido que regreses a new york no quiere decir que te alejaras de mí definitivamente._

_Tú__ dijiste..._

_Tu me mal interpretaste. Debes seguir por el camino que elegiste, hacer lo que tanto amas, que es actuar._

_Quiero compartir tus alegrías y para eso debo recuperarme y tú debes esperarme allá. Solo será por un tiempo._

_Le tengo pánico a esa palabra. Además no quiero dejarte solo ahora que comenzaras el tratamiento_

_Aquí hay personas que me cuidaran_

_Nadie podrá cuidarte como yo._

_Lo se mi amor. Pero no quiero que nada impida que tengas este protagónico. Por favor._

_Prometes responder enseguida a mis cartas o llamarme si sucede algo grave._

_Prometido._

_Puedo pedirte algo mas_

_Lo que quieras_

_Me parece que es hora que lo uses.-saco la cadena que llevaba en el cuello. Este anillo ya debería estar es su sitio._

_Tienes mucha razón._

_Entonces, viajare hoy. Te estaré esperando para anunciar nuestro compromiso. _

_Lo sabrán a su tiempo_

Mi carta ya debió llegar.

Lo que puede hacer el amor.

Doctor quiero preguntarle algo.

Si

Puedo a salir de casa por unos días.

Muy lejos

Quiero visitar el hogar de Pony, prometo cuidarme.

No se, hace mucho frió.

Seguiré todas sus instrucciones. Lo prometo

Puede ser...

* * *

Bueno aquí nos quedamos, reunión después de 1 hora

¿qué harás?

Iré a la azotea a descansar.

Pedí algo de comer en mi camerino acompáñame.

Esta bien sino no me queda de otra.

Siempre tan galante terry.

Adelante.-lo invite a entrar.

Puedo servirme un vaso de agua.

Claro.

Ya paso un mes.-escuche murmurar de forma nostálgica.

¿qué?- me hice la desentendida.

Un mes que regrese de Chicago.

¿Cuando le escribiste por ultima vez?

Hace dos semanas y estoy esperando su respuesta.

No seas impaciente. Es correo no un avión.

Crees que no lo se.-me contesto fastidiado.

No te enojes, comprendo que estés triste por que no estuvo en la obra pasada, pero ya habrá mas obras.

No es lo único que me tiene así. No me gusta la idea de tener nuestra relación en secreto.

Seguro desea recuperarse por completo, para que no empiecen los rumores. Tu conoces como es de molestosa la prensa.

Eso no me importa.

Pero seguro que a ella si.

Si lo supieran dejarían de molestarme, insinuando que mantengo amoríos por doquier.

Deberías estar acostumbrado, con Susana también era así.

Susana... ¿'será feliz?-pregunto de repente.

Yo creo que si, ya que por fin abrió los ojos.

Robert me contó que viajo.

Quiere estudiar dirección, ser maestra. Me parece una buena idea.

Espero que encuentre la felicidad.

Te dejo ser feliz a ti, entonces ella merece ser feliz.-respondí convencida en medio de una rica empanada

Se ve que tienes hambre.-me miro burlonamente.

No me critiques, candy se parece en eso a mí.

A ella solo pierde el control por los dulces, se parece en ti en lo mala cocinera.

Mira como hablas, me quejare con ella.

No tiene nada de malo que no sea buena cocinera. No me casare para tenerla en la cocina.-dijo picadamente.

Me lo imagino.

Será la reina de nuestra casa.-estaba entusiasmado, como un niño.

Un poquito de polvo por aquí y quedaste linda.

Aunque me maquilles debo estar fea.

Que tonterías, eres muy bonita.

Estoy pálida y ojerosa. Estoy fea.-conteste de mal humor.

Quien esta fea.-entro una tercera persona a mi recamara.

Candy

Gracias Kate.-le di una mirada fulminante a mi prima.

Perdón.-se alejo de mi un poco.- Cuéntale tu plan

Que planes tiene señorita

Bueno…le pedí permiso al doctor para hacer un viaje de ida y vuelta.

¿A dónde?

Quiero ir al hogar de Pony-vi. como iba a objetarme-pero tengo permiso del medico y prometí estar tranquila.

¿tu tranquila? Teniendo la colina a tu lado. Eso si que no lo creo.

Compláceme Albert.-hice una miradita a mi prima para que me ayudara con Albert.

Vamos cariño no creo que candy no cumpla su promesa. Además solo ira de visita, volverá pronto.

No vale dos contra uno

Buenas tardes.-hizo su entrada Archí-como estas gatita.

Tu gatita quiere fugarse de la cama.

¿Cómo es eso?

Exageraciones del patriarca. Solo iré de visita al hogar de pony.

Justo acabo de hacer un depósito para este mes. No tienes de que preocuparte.

¿Iras? Me pregunto quien le dio premiso señorita.

Mi queridísimo hermano estaba a punto de darme el sí.-conteste con una sonrisa a Albert.

Yo no dije.

¡Ya se¡-grito Archie-porque no vamos todos, no creo que un día que dejemos de ir a la empresa se valla a la ruina, además nos merecemos unos minutos de descanso.

Maravillosa idea primo. Bueno creo que todo quedo dicho.

Entonces debemos a hacer las maletas lo mas rápido.-kate se acerco a los muchachos.-ustedes también vallan a arreglar sus cosas.-empujo a los dos afuera cerrando la puerta.

Esperen…-me dejaron perplejo y con mi nariz pegada en la puerta.

No tienes autoridad tio.-la ironía de Archí no se hizo esperar.

Gracias por todo tu apoyo sobrino.-conteste en el mismo tono.

* * *

Terminando de almorzar decidí descansar un poco en mi camerino hasta la próxima llamada del director. Entre un poco mas relajado después de mi charla con Karen, pero mi calma se fue tan rápido cuando vi a la persona que me esperaba.

¿Cómo estas cariño?

No se a quien le dices cariño, creo que te confundiste de camerino Cristine.

Vamos terry, no tienes que tratarme así, acaso olvidaste los momentos tan lindos que pasamos en el pasado.

Tú lo dijiste pasado. Ahora si me disculpas quiero estar solo.

Para pensar en tu millonaria americana.

¿De que hablas?

Es bonita si…pero muy cursi.

Sigo sin entenderte.

Mientras te esperaba, te llego una carta…tu sabes como somos de curiosas las mujeres.-me enseño una hoja en trozos en sus manos.-no pude resistirme y la leí.

Como pudiste.-jale furioso lo que quedaba de la carta.

Que tosco.-se quejo la chica.-no tienes porque molestarte, no estoy celosa.

Por que deberías estarlo. –grite-entre tu y yo no existe nada.

Nosotros salíamos…

Solo fueron salidas, para mi no significo nada, un hombre no siempre puede resistirse cuando una mujer viene a insinuársele cada rato.

¡¡Como te atreves¡¡

no digo mas que la verdad. Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a meterte en mis cosas.

terry estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, estoy segura que esa chica solo es un juego…te daré otra oportunidad…

¿no entiendes? No me interesas. Para que queden las cosas claras esta carta no es de una chica cualquiera, es de la mujer que se convertirá en mi esposa.

¡¡Mientes¡¡¡.-la chica se acerco para tomarlo del cuello.-yo se que me amas.

¿interrumpo?

¿No te das cuenta? ¡¡Déjanos solos¡¡

bájame tu tono Cristine.-advirtió Karen.

¡¡Si no te gusta vete¡¡

este camerino es de terry, no veo que el quiera que me valla.

Terry y yo tenemos

Tú y yo no existe, déjame en paz. Sal de aquí.

Terry.-suplico

Ya escuchaste.-empujándola a la salida.-chausito.

Gracias karen.

Yo solo viene a entregarte tu armónica y mira el espectáculo que encuentro.

Ella estaba aquí…

No te pido explicaciones, la conozco de sobra. Solo te sugiero que te libres de estas molestias, no creo que a tu prometida les cause gracia estas escenitas.

Mi prometida.-comente en tono irónico.-nadie lo sabe.

Lo sabes tú, que es lo mas importante. Y sabrá todo lo que pase contigo cuando venga.-mire un sobre en sus manos.-supongo que es una carta suya te dejo para que la leas aunque esta rota.

Solo pude leer un trozo de líneas:

_Piensa mucho en mí, como yo lo hago a cada instante y nunca olvides:__ Es necesario esperar, aunque la esperanza haya de verse siempre frustrada, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, y sus fracasos, por frecuentes que sean, son menos horribles que su extinción._

Esperanza…-de pronto sentí que mi corazón quería estallar de felicidad.

* * *

¡¡Ya estamos cerca¡¡.-comente entusiasmada como una niña pequeña. La salida de la mansión fue como un maratón, todos salimos corriendo para que Albert pudiera convencer a la tía abuela, y si eso no funcionaba, todos ya nos encontraríamos sentados dentro del auto y la tía tendría que sacarnos jalándonos de los pies. Eso no lo haría nunca, no por falta de ganas, sino porque seria un escándalo para la familia Andry.-no pude evitar sonreír por el recuerdo.

¿Y esa sonrisa?-pregunto Archie.

Seguro recuerda a la tía abuela. Jajaja

Muy chistositos, me dejaron con todo el paquete a mí.-se quejo Albert.

Tu eres el patriarca de nuestra familia…es tu deber.-trate de imitar la voz de la tía.

No lo haces mal. Comento entre risas Archí.

Me gustaría que también la imitaras en los asuntos familiares.-intervino Albert.

Que malo eres, no quiero morir de aburrimiento.

Llegamos.-interrumpió Archie.

Hermana Maria venga, venga.-gritaba un señor.

¿Dice que es un auto elegante?

Siiiiiiiii

Bien, bien.-la hermana llego a la puerta, en ese momento tocaban y la abrió.

¡¡hermana Maria¡¡.-candy se lanza a darle un abrazo.

¿Candy?-no salía de su sorpresa.-eres tu querida mía.-que alegría verte.

Yo estoy tan feliz de estar aquí.

Discúlpenme. Buenas tardes.

No se preocupe hermana comprendo que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verse,-tranquilizo albert.

Pasen por favor.-invito.-les servire algo.

¿La señorita pony?

Ella se encuentra en cama.

¿Esta enferma? ¿Donde esta?

En su cuarto, pero…candy.-la joven salio corriendo de la sala.

Dejémosla solas hermana.

Tiene razón señor albert.

Señorita Pony

¡¡candy'¡¡ pequeña.

Esta bien, le duele algo.-candy se acerco a su cama.

Solo es cansancio, con reposo mejorare pronto.

Pero que sorpresa me diste, no te esperábamos.

Tenía tantas ganas de verlas. ¿y los niños?

Fueron de visita al rancho de Jimy ¿tu como estas?

Mejor no puedo estar. Yo también me estoy recuperando.

Ya lo veo, el brillo en tus ojos delata que estas llena de felicidad.

Soy la chica mas feliz del mundo señorita pony.

Cuanto soñé por escuchar es eso querida. Supongo que el responsable de esa felicidad es terry.

Si.-contesto en una sonrisa.-espero reencontrarme pronto con el y nunca mas separarnos.

Cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible.

Si es eso lo que quiero, sueño que llegue pronto ese día. Pero se que debo tener paciencia.

Me parece ver a otra candy frente a mí.

He cambiado mucho, aprendí a perdonar y a perderme a mi misma. Asi pude ser feliz de nuevo.

Es importante eso querida. Si en verdad queremos amar, tenemos que aprender a perdonar.

No hay mas resentimiento en mi corazón, solo una paz y un corazón dispuesto a amar completamente. He soñado tanto que llegase este momento. Hubo momentos que pensé que mis sueños no se realizarían, pero recordaba en esos instantes sus palabras que me dijo una vez:Dios no te hubiera dado la capacidad de soñar sin darte también la posibilidad de convertir tus sueños en realidad.

¿Candy no quieres comer algo? Interrumpieron nuestra plática.

Gracias hermana Maria, antes me gustaría ir a la colina, puesto que no podré quedarme por mucho tiempo.

Pero esta cayendo nieve.

Me abrigare bien. Además yo solo siento calor ya no siento el frió de la nieve.-salio de la habitación.

Pero candy

Dejémosla hermana, solo quiere recordar.

¿recordar?

Recordar para botar los malos recuerdos.

Salí corriendo al encuentro de mi querida colina, mi colina que había sido testigo de mis alegrías pero también de mis innumerables tristezas. Ha pesar de todo siempre encontraba consuelo aquí, este lugar era mágico. Viendo la nieve no pude dejar de recordar.

Ese día tan bien había nieve…el día que corrí para poder alcanzar a terry. Llore tanto, sentía tanta amargura por no alcanzarte…ahora estamos lejos también pero te siento mas cerca que nunca.

Llore también por Anthony, pensé que jamás me consolaría que nunca podría querer a nadie mas.

Di el adiós a todos mis seres queridos gritando su nombre al viento, un Adiós que buscaba aliviar un poco mi soledad. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado…

¡¡Anthony¡¡ ¡¡steve¡¡ ¡¡quiero que sepan que soy la chica mas feliz del mundo, soy tan feliz como una alondra¡¡ ¡¡cumplí mi promesa…soy muy feliz¡¡¡-grite a todo pulmón en mi querida colina de Pony.

Continuara…..

Bueno chicas esta cerca la despedida de este fic, el cap. sgte sera el ultimo, espero comentarios

LADY


	25. Chapter 25

_**El reencuentro de nuestro Amor**_

Todo pinta color rosa, tu vida parece por fin enrumbada, el cielo esta mas lindo que nunca, tienes al hombre que amas y estas entre las rosas mas hermosas.

Creo que por fin puedes decir que la vida te esta sonriendo y quizá desde ahora nunca lo deje de hacer.

estas flores Irán al cuarto de Archí y este otro al cuarto de Albert por favor.-indicaba a una de las mucamas que me acompañaba en el jardín de la casa.

Como diga srta.

¡¡señorita candice¡¡ ¡¡señorita¡¡ .

Los gritos de un hombre la sacaron de la tarea.

Por fin puedo verla.

Buenos días señor Paúl, que sorpresa verlo.

Es lo que yo digo, tuve que entrar a escondidas para que no me la negaran, como tantas veces lo han hecho.

Estaba indispuesta Paúl. Jamás me hubiera negado a recibirlo.

Es eso lo que yo sentí.- dijo con reproche.

¿Que puedo hacer para que pueda perdonarme?

Quizá sacarme de algunas dudas.-contesto rápidamente.-preguntas personales. Recuerde que usted es la imagen de mi revista y bueno…tengo que estar enterado…

Mi vida personal es mi vida solamente.-hable calmadamente.

¿Pero cuando se convierte en pública?

¿a que se refiere?

A la estancia del actor terrece en su casa, por ejemplo. ¿tiene usted alguna relación con el?-me dejo sorprendida por las preguntas tan rápidas y sin dudar que me hizo. Pero trate de seguir calmada.

Es amigo de William, mi hermano. No debe creer todo lo que dicen los periódicos faranduleros mí querido Paúl.

Es cierto, que usted no es la única en la lista ahora, pero…

¿Cómo es eso?-me deje llevar por los celos y alce la voz, que llamo la atención del fotógrafo.

Parece molesta señorita candice, pero es la verdad.-presento ante mi la portada del periódico donde aparecía una joven bonita, para alimentar mis celos al lado de terry. ¡¡Tenían la osadía de poner "posible enlace"¡¡

Esto no se quedaría así. Claro que no candy, ese hombre es tuyo, y si alguna vez fuiste egoísta lo serias ahora mas que nunca. Candy Andry jamás compartirá a terry Granchesther.-fue mi pensamiento o mejor dicho mi grito interno.

¿quiere que le de una verdadera primicia Paul?-comento con una risita coqueta, poniendo de lado el periódico.- Una noticia en vivo.

Por supuesto.-Paul-estaba entusiasmadísimo.

Pues bien…escuche y siga todo lo que le diré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No debió hacer eso tía.

Lo hice por el bien de la familia. Candy puede estar muy enamorada, pero no por eso voy a permitir que no siga con las reglas indispensables.

Pero eso era algo personal, solo le concierne a terry.

Yo solo quería asegurarme que contaba con la bendición de su padre. ¿De que te preocupas? Todo salio de maravilla.

terry y su padre no tienes una buena relación, no creo que a terry le guste saber que involucraste a su padre en la relación que tiene con candy.

¡¡El ya esta involucrado por ser su padre¡¡. terry no puede olvidar que es el hijo de un duque, tiene deberes que cumplir.

Por eso mismo se alejo del ducado, quiso hacer su propio destino tía y tenemos que respetarlo.

Eso era cuando estaba solo, pero ahora quieres tener una relación con candice Andry. No podía quedarme tranquila escuchando los chismes que decían que era repudiado por su padre.

A candy no le importa eso.

Pero a mi si. Demos por terminado el tema, el duque esta feliz con el compromiso y esta dispuesta a apoya r a los muchacho siempre. ¡¡Te imaginas candy podría ser duquesa¡¡.-la tía abuela jamás cambiaria, pero no tiene nada de malo dejar que siga soñando. ¿candy duquesa? Si como no, y yo….ya no podía pasarme nada peor, era el patriarca aburrido de la familia Andry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la tenga frente a mi.-terry esta hecha una furia, pobre de Cristine si aparecía en estos momentos. –como se le ocurrió esto.

Después de cómo la echaste, es lógico que quisiera vengarse.-recogí el periódico que había botado furioso terry.

Fue poco lo que hice, ahora tengo otras ideas

Calma terry, no es el primer chisme que hay sobre ti.

¡¡Si pero ahora candy esta en mi vida¡¡. Dime no crees que halla leído esta tontería.

Cierto.-como se me pudo olvidar la musa de mi querido amigo, ahora entendía.- ¿se molestara?-me lanzo una mirada que se traducía en ¿tu que crees? Me sentí tonta.-cuando le expliques…

Quería responder a su carta pero esa víbora la rompió y no se que decía. No puedo escribirle diciéndole de frente: "no crees nada".

Eso si es un problema, no puedes decirle que la carta la rompió cristine quien se encontraba coquetamente en tu camerino esperándote para salir.

No tienes que salir con todos los detalles Karen.

Trato de ayudarte.

No lo estas haciendo. No me queda otra que…

Disculpe.-un colaborador nos interrumpió.-joven terrece lo llaman por teléfono.

Ahora no.

Dice que es urgente y que usted no se negaría en contestar cuando le dijera su nombre.

¿y como se llama? pregunto con altanería.

Candice Andry.-vi. la palidez de terry cuando escucho el nombre y la pregunta que me hizo con la mirada ¿Por qué?

¿Estas segura?

Si

Pero… ¿se lo dirás?

No

¿Por que?

Será una sorpresa.

Lo engañaras.

Que feo suena eso.

Estas celosa por eso actúas sin pensar.

Actuare por primera vez, eso es lo que haré. ¿terry?

Candy, ¿estas bien?

¿Si y tu?, te extraño mucho. ¿Tu me extrañas?-trate de ser lo mas natural posible.

Claro.

Parece que no te alegro mi llamada.-comente triste.- ¿te moleste?

No amor perdóname, es que fue una sorpresa, pensé…

¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?

Claro, estoy feliz de escuchar tu voz. ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero te tengo una noticia que espero que te haga muy feliz. Quiero pedirte algo

Dime

¿Podrás recogerme en la estación?

¿Estación?

No creerás que te dejaría pasar solo tu cumpleaños.

Te acordaste.

¡claro¡- parecía entusiasmado

aquí hay planes para hacer una fiesta, no me gusta mucho la idea por la prensa pero no pude negarme a Robert.

Supe de esa fiesta "por el periódico".-esta ultima frase fue muy enfatizada. El joven se quedo mudo por unos momentos y candy se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco.-llegare justo para tu fiesta, ¿vendrás por mi a la estación?

Si.-contesto en voz nerviosa,-candy…te amo, no lo dudes nunca. ¿me crees verdad? La voz del joven sonaba a suplica y candy no pudo evitar una risita.

Claro mi amor. Te veré pronto.-la llamada termino y candy empezó a reír libremente,

Eres terrible, mas cuando estas celosa.

No lo sabía Kate, pero tienes razón.

Me puedes decir cuales son tus planes

¿No me escuchaste?

Viajaras lo se, pero no solo vas a la fiesta.

Voy a poner orden, a callar todos esos rumores.

Me puedes decir como explicaras este viaje.

Tu me diste la idea.-kate la miro con signo de interrogación.-me contaste la indiscreción de la tía abuela. La carta que le mando al Duque. Bueno le diré que el motivo apresurado de mi viaje es que me entere que el duque viajara a New York a entrevistarse con su hijo y que yo debo estar allí para calmar los ánimos. Tratar de unir a la familia.

¿te creerá?

Bueno vamos a verlo ahora mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que te dijo?

Viene

¿viene? Mi compañero me dejo sorprendida y asustada. -¿tanto así se molesto por la noticia que sacaron?

No esta enterada, viene por mi cumpleaños.

Pareces triste deberías estar saltando de la alegría. No es lo que tanto desebas verla después de tanto tiempo separados.

Si…claro que si. Solo quede sorprendido, por un momento pensé lo peor.

Tranquilízate ya.

Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta que su conversación había sido escuchada por otra persona que salio corriendo del lugar para contarle lo que acababa de escuchar a la personada que estaría interesada por saberlo.

¡¡¡Cristine¡¡¡

Por que no tocas. Y no grites

Tengo noticias para ti.

¡¡No quiero saber nada¡¡ no ves como estoy.

Se lo que sientes, por eso esta noticia te puede interesar.

¿De que se trata Rose? Y que valga la pena `porque sino…

La supuesta noviecita de Terry viene para la fiesta en su honor

¿estas seguro? La joven se levanto de un brinco del sofá en el que estaba recostada.

Se lo escuche decir. ¿Qué harás? Supongo que le darás la bienvenida.-comento en una sonrisa intrigosa.

Por supuesto. La saludare cortésmente y después le tirare toda la verdad en la cara. Ya veras como quedara esa carita…toda llenas de lagrimas… jajaja.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trata de dormir candy.

No tengo sueño tía. el plan había salido casi perfecto sino fuera por el pequeño detalle que la tía Elroy había decidido viajar conmigo, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de conocer al duque. Tendría que inventar algo para justificar la falta del duque en la fiesta, en pocas palabras para salir ilesa de mi mentira.

Bueno, descansaras cuando lleguemos, no falta mucho iré a conversar con la señora thorthune.-afortunadamente la tía y yo no habíamos viajado solas su amiga la había acompañado y eso me permitiría que los planes siguieron el curso.

Tantas mentiras por culpa de celos candy.-hable para mi misma.-pronto llegare…tengo miedo, no puedo olvidar mi primer viaje, lleno de esperanzas y regrese con el corazón roto, con las esperanzas perdidas. Por fortuna no hay nieve, no hace frió…no soportaría la mismo paisaje otra vez.

Terry, mi dulce amor, mi único amor…

_**Eres lo que a mi vida le ha dado todo  
eres sensacional  
y tú con tu ternura me has enseñado a sentir  
lo que es el verdadero amor.**_

Sabes, quiero pedirte que nunca cambies  
me gusta así tu forma de ser  
nunca, nunca lo pienses  
esto que siento por ti hace más grande mi vivir.  


No dejaba de mirar mi reloj a cada segundo, parecía que mi corazón hacia el tic tac del reloj y que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Otra vez me encontraba en esta estación esperando al amor de mi vida, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, mi corazón ya no se encuentra tapado, ya no esta lleno de miedo y tristeza.

Ahora mi corazón esta rebozante de alegría esperando con ansias, poder por fin abrazar a mi amada con todas mis fuerzas.-

_**Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor  
todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos  
porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual  
siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal.**_

Antes de conocerte todo era triste  
no sé cómo pude estar sin ti  
y yo no imaginaba  
esto que en mi floreció y ahora me hace tan feliz.  


El sonido de la llegada del tren me saco de mi ensoñación. Empecé a buscar con la mirada por dentro de los vagones del tren.

¡¡terry¡¡ ¡¡terry¡¡.-esa voz cargada de alegría, fue escuchada por su otra mitad.

¡¡candy¡¡.-el joven corrió emocionado al encuentro de su novia. Se tomaron de las manos, se vieron por unos momentos a los ojos…terry la tomo por sorpresa por la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas por el aire.- ¡candy por fin estas aquí¡

terry voy a caerme.-candy estaba feliz en brazos de terry. -Te extrañe tanto.

Yo más pecosa.-puso sus pies en el suelo.-estas hermosa.

Tú tampoco te ves mal.

Gracias. ¿Donde esta tu equipaje? Te llevare…

Espera terry

¿Qué pasa?

No vine sola.

Buenas tardes jovencito.

Señora…-terry se quedo mudo ante la aparición de madame Elroy. ¿Qué sorpresa?-dio una mirada retadora a candy.

No pensara que dejaría venir sola a una jovencita de mi familia.

¿no confía en mi señora?

Aun no lo conozco bien. Quizá con el tiempo…por ahora puede acompañarnos al hotel donde nos quedaremos

Será un placer.

Me esperan un momento.

¿A dónde vas?

Olvide darle un encargo a la señora Thorthune para su hija, no demorare.-Salí con prisa, empecé a buscar con la mirada a la persona de mi interés….y la encontré.-espero que no halla perdido ningún detalle.

Ninguno..-tomo mi mano y la beso.-gracias por esta noticia.

Recuerde que yo no se nada.

Nada…usted mañana será la mas sorprendida. Hasta entonces señorita candy.

Nos vemos Paul.

Al menos podemos estar solos en la comida.

Después de acompañarnos al hotel, la abuela decidio descansar del viaje y nos permitió que terry y yo almorzáramos juntos en el restauran del hotel

La tía Elroy quedo exhausta por el viaje.

Que sorpresita me trajiste cariño.

Lo siento, pero la mentira me salio cara.-comente sin darme cuenta.

¿mentira?

¿dije mentira?-dándome cuenta tarde de mi error.

Haber cuéntame, que hiciste.

Terry se que te molestara saber que mi tía le escribió una carta a tu padre.

¿Qué? Alzo un poco la voz. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Sabes como son las reglas de la sociedad…la tía escucho algunos rumores y se puso intranquila.

¿Qué rumores?

Que tu padre te había repudiado por haber entrado en el mundo de la actuación. Quiso saber si era verdad.

Claro. Un repudiado no podría estar con su nieta.-estaba molesto.-¿a ti también te molesta candy?

Me molesta tu pregunta terry. A mi no me importa eso.

Discúlpame. No me gusta que tu tía se meta así.

¿no quieres saber la respuesta del duque?

No me interesa.-esquivo la mirada de su novia.

El esta muy feliz por nuestro compromiso.-hizo caso omiso de su respuesta de su novio.-nos dice que contaremos con su apoyo para todo con la única condición que seamos muy felices.

Ja. Que dulce.

Vamos terry, debes pensar en darte otra oportunidad con tu padre.

No quiero malograr el almuerzo, es que mejor cambiemos de asunto.

Ese rencor no te llevara a nada bueno terry. Debes saber perdonar.

Ya escuche eso, pero es diferente esta vez candy.

Nada pierdes con intentarlo y al contrario mucho podrás ganar.

Candy…

Prométeme que lo pensaras.

Bien.-esbozo una sonrisa.

Puedo pedirte un favor.-tomo un sorbo de agua. El joven asintió con la cabeza. – cuando la tía te pregunte porque no vino tu padre, le dices que tuvo un asunto importante que resolver.

¿Mi padre vendrá?

No.

¿Entonces?

Solo sígueme ¿si?

Acaso puedo decirte que no.

No. Además te diré algo que te alegrara.

Eso espero. Por que hasta ahora no has sido portadora de buenas noticias.

Creo que tienes razón al decirme que no debemos esconder nuestro compromiso. Ya es hora que lo hagamos publico.

Me dejas sorprendido.

¿no te gusta la idea?

Me encanta.-tomo las manos de candy.-nada me daría mas gusto que el mundo entero supiera que eres mía. Solo mía.

Que posesivo es usted caballero.

Tengo que hacerlo con una joven tan hermosa.

Mañana será un gran día.-comento con un suspiro.-habrá mucha gente supongo.

Si, y no me agrada mucho la idea. Si me habrías avisado con tiempo que vendrías, no hubiera aceptado esta fiesta. Nada me alegraría mas que pasarla los dos juntos.

Ya habrá mas cumpleaños que pasemos juntos. Disfrutemos la fiesta de mañana, seguro que será especial.

Eso espero. ¿de verdad te sientes mejor ya candy?

Por que lo preguntas

Te veo un poco pálida, cansada. No fue apresurado este viaje.

Claro que no. Solo es que no me gusto…no me gusta mucho los trenes.-candy sabia que lo que sentía en verdad era miedo, aun no olvidaba el fantasma de su ultimo viaje.

Lo dices por la ultima vez que nos vimos…como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo para poder impedir que sufrieras tanto por mi culpa.-terry sabia por lo que paso candy a su regreso, estaba afligido sobre todo por el accidente que tuvo.

No hablemos del pasado.-sonrió a su compañero, para terminar con el terma.-no sirve de nada hablar de cosas tristes. Ahora estamos juntos.

Es que si te hubiera pasado algo…

De que hablas

De nada.-quizá a la chica le molestaría la confesión que le hizo Albert.-tienes razón estamos juntos y nada mas importa.

Juntos hasta la muerte nos separe

Ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

El salón estaba lleno de invitados famosos, periodistas, todo el circulo famoso del espectáculo se encontraba reunida para celebrar el cumpleaños del joven y famoso actor terrece Granchesther.

¿Tú eres candy verdad? Una voz detuvo la carrera de la rubia, quien llegaba tarde, pero espléndidamente vestida. Parecía una princesa con ese vestido color lila pomposo y las hermosas piedras que acompañaban su atuendo.

Si. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.

Soy yo la que te ayudare. Te abriré los ojos, se que crees que terry esta contigo por amor, pero no es verdad querida, el solo te usa para divertirse. Jamás el podría estar con una muñequita como tu.-Critine le hablo con desprecio.

Creo que te confundes. No soy la clase de mujer que utilizan para divertirse. No me confundas contigo.

Tú no eres nadie en la vida de terry, nadie jamás los ha visto juntos. A cambio yo…-enseño el periódico que tenia.

No tengo que salir en los diarios al lado de un hombre para saber si me ama o no. Muchos actores posan juntos y eso no quiere decir nada solo lo hacen para dar publicidad. En pocas palabras solo son objeto de dinero. Seguro ese es tu caso.

No eres como pensaba…tienes garras señorita.

Si pensabas que bajaría la cabeza y escucharía todo lo que dijeras, si te equivocaste. Actuó siempre para defender lo que…

¿Defender lo que es tuyo? No me hagas reír. terry no es tuyo. Veras como pronto termina tu fantasía y el te echara como ha hecho con muchas.

Ya comprendo…tu eres de esas muchas que terry hecho de su vida. ¿por eso estar herida?... Pobre, quisiste volar muy alto.-no permitiría que ella ganara ante esta discusión, seguiría sonriendo ante ella.

¡¡Eres una¡¡…

Candy

Terry hizo su aparición, cuando se acerco mas pudo ver a Cristine.

se lleno de temor y rabia al pensar que de seguro cristine estaba hiriendo a candy.

¿estas bien candy?

Mi amor que bueno que apareciste.-se acerco a terry y lo abrazo.-estaba perdida, justo le estaba pidiendo a esta señorita que me ayudara a guiarme.

Yo soy…

Una empleada supongo.-interrumpió candy a la presentación de la chica.

Soy una actriz, pero como culparte seguro que no sabes nada de este mundo.-comento con saña.

Tienes razón.-siguió hablando calmadamente.- pero.-mirando a terry.- ¿me enseñaras todo verdad amor?

Claro preciosa.-le brindo una calida sonrisa. Debemos irnos candy.

Si. Fue un gusto conocerla.- ser acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.-te enseñare quien esta en la vida de terry. Nos vemos.

¡que quiso decir esa entupida? ¡¡¡¡la odio¡¡¡¡¡¡

Estaba preocupado, por que tardaste. Pregunto mientras se encaminaban al salón.

No valió acaso la espera.-candy dio una vuelta para que viera su atuendo.

Estas bellísima, mi amor.

Te tardaste es decírmelo.-se encogió de hombros.

Perdóname, seguro que seré la envidia de muchos hombres.

Pues yo bailare con esos hombres que saben apreciar mi belleza.

No lo permitiré, esta noche serás para mi sola.-se acerco de manera seductora.

¿solo esta noche?

Y todas las demás.-llevo el cuerpo de la chica y la pego a la pared, poso sus labios en los suyos y la beso posesivamente. Ese beso estaba cargado de pasión,- puesto que con la guardia de madame Elroy era imposible.

Llegaremos tarde.-intento separarse la chica.

Dame unos minutos.-siguió besándola.

Ya.-le dio un peñisco en el hombro.

Auhhhh.-eres cruel.

Compórtate ya estamos en la puerta.-puso su mano en su brazo.-entramos caballero.

Será un honor princesa.

Cuando pasaron por la entrada todas las cámaras se pusieron frente a ellos y los flashes empezaron a salir.

Nunca pensé que habría tantos fotógrafos.

Yo tampoco…-hiciste bien tu trabajo Paul.- Candy había pedido al fotógrafo toda la atención esta noche de la prensa.-pero no me molesta.

Yo debería estar acostumbrado pero…

Solo relájate.

Feliz cumpleaños.-se acerco a saludar Karen.- Buenas noches candy.

Buenas noches.

Ya te extrañaba, estas esplendida.

Tú no te quedas atrás.

¿Qué haces con un periódico en las manos?

Esto…es cierto. Miren.-enseño una imagen que dejo mudo a terry de la sorpresa, pero candy no parecía nada sorprendida.

¿Como es posible?

Parece que no estabas bien disfrazado esta vez.-que buena foto pensó la rubia.

Pero como supieron tu llegada, esto parece planeado.

¿planeado?-me puse un poco nerviosa.-me preocupa la reacción de la tía abuela terry.-cambie de tema.

Tienes razón conociendo a tu tía es capaz de regresarte hoy mismo a Chicago por esta demostraciones de amor en la estación.

¡¡no lo permitiré¡¡

No grites.-susurraron las dos.

Si hubiera una mejor noticia para tapar esta.- tenías que sugerir algo para que den en el clavo y parece que lo conseguiste por la risita de terry.

Le daremos una mejor noticia.

¿Mejor? Pregunto la actriz

Candy tu me dijiste que no te negabas ha que se hiciera publico nuestra relación. ¿sigues pensando lo mismo?

Si, pero que quieres

Vuelvo enseguida.

Se separo de candy para subir al estrado que estaba en el centro del gran salón.

Buenas noches.-saludo Robert H. agradezco a todos por acompañarme esta noche e invito a la persona en cual honor se ha hecho esta fiesta Terrece Granchester.-los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y las fotos tampoco.

Buenas noches.-saludo de nuevo el actor.-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche que cumplo un año mas de vida. un año mas disfrutando mi trabajo junto a esta gran compañía como es: stranfor, un año disfrutando de la gran amistad que me brinda mi maestro y amigo Robert y mis compañeros de equipo, y sobre todo un año que me dio la alegría mas grande de mi vida: reencontrarme con mi verdadero y único amor…-los susurros empezaron a sentirse.-puedo decirles que siento que mi vida esta completa de felicidad.-los comentarios junto con los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.-esta noche.-continuo después de un momento.-quiero compartir con ustedes una gran noticia. anuncio formalmente que dentro de unos meses uniré mi vida con la señorita Candice Andry.-terry extendió su mano invitando a candy a que subiera.

Te esta llamando.-saco de su sueño a candy.

Si…-se acerco al estrado y tomo su mano.-les presento a la futura señora Granchester.

Estas loco.-susurre cuando me encontré cerca de él.

Que gran noticia, brindo por la felicidad de estos jóvenes.-Robert alzo la copa y todos en el salón brindaron.

Me has dado una sorpresa muchacho.

A todos…puesto que yo me contaba entre las sorprendidas, y eso que era la prometida.-dijo seria la rubia.

Los dejo, tengo que saludar. Permiso.

Gracias Robert. ¿estas molesta?

Ah…no

¿Estas feliz?

Ah…si

Podrías demostrarlo un poco mas ¿no crees?

Disculpa es que me tomaste desprevenida.

Me pareció la mejor solución, si madame Elroy hubiera leído ese reportaje…

No es tu culpa, fue la mía…-¡¡cállate candy¡¡ sentí el grito de mi interior.

Continua…-mire la chispa de duda en los ojos de terry.

Nada…

¿me escondes algo candy? Estas un poco pálida.

No.- ¿Por qué no sale todo como lo planeas? Tú hiciste que Paul viniera y te viera para que así escribiera el artículo, para así sacarle de quicio a esa tal cristine, pero nunca imaginaste que terry actuara de esa manera.

Candy.-se acerco y me miro directamente.-¿te molesta lo que hice?-en su rostro pude ver tristeza.-por que si es así…

Tonto.-puse mi mano en sus labios.-estoy feliz por esta demostración de amor, solo que me tomo por sorpresa. Gracias por esas bellas palabras que me dirigiste.

Mereces mas y prometo que lo tendrás.

Yo solo quiero amor…y ya lo tengo, no puedo ni quiero pedir mas a la vida.

Yo tampoco.

Felicidades hijo.-Eleanor abrazo a su hijo.

Gracias madre.

Candy estoy tan feliz por la noticia que dieron, nos encargaremos juntas de los preparativos. ¿Qué te parece?

Si claro

Tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza.

Vallamos afuera.-interrumpió Karen.-hay fuegos artificiales.-tomo de la mano a los jóvenes y juntos salieron a ver el espectáculo.

Es hermoso.-candy veía luces de todos colores alumbrar el cielo, como el sonido que hacían se confundía con el latido de su corazón, pues este parecía saltar de alegría. Estaba tan feliz, tan feliz como nunca pensó estarlo, las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas.

¿Por qué lloras candy?-terry se acerco preocupado.

Lloro de felicidad, nunca penes que esto fuera posible…te amo tanto terry.-se cobijo en sus brazos.

Te amo tanto, tanto…que no creo que me alcance toda la vida. Jamás podré agradecerte la oportunidad que me diste para recuperar tu amor.-exclamo abrazándola con fuerza.-todos los momentos que compartiste y me ayudaste para ser una mejor persona te lo debo a ti candy…te juro que viviré para hacerte la mujer mas feliz de este mundo. Para formar una familia llena de amor.

Una familia.-comento con voz emocionada.

¿Te agrada la idea?

Me encanta.-volteo para mirarlo.

Este es el comienzo de nuestra historia candy.

No…es nuestra continuación…la dejamos pendiente por un tiempo y ahora seguimos el camino que hemos elegido tomar.

Los dos enamorados se quedaron mirando las luces en el aire con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Estaban seguros que la vida les daba la oportunidad de ser felices ahora, ya que el pasado les hizo malas jugadas y ellos no perderían esta oportunidad….se amarían, porque cuando uno ama a alguien, amar es lo único que se puede hacer….

**  
**_**Sabes, quiero pedirte que nunca cambies  
me gusta así tu forma de ser  
nunca, nunca lo pienses  
esto que siento por ti hace más grande mi vivir.**_

Porque las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor  
todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos  
porque tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual  
siempre seremos la pareja ideal, la pareja ideal**.**

_**Final de mi fic**_

_**Fin…**__No puedo____creer decir esto, después de tanto tiempo concluyo con mi primer fic que me dejo experiencias maravillosas, sobre todo saber que puesdes transmitir lo que sientes medientre la escritura._

_Se que muchas esperaban que terminara la historia con boda o quiza hijos entre los personajes, pero aun soy del grupo de personas que creen en la continuación oficial de candy(aunque sea en novela) y ese honor y placer de boda entre terry y candy le dejo a la escritora Mizuki-si es que ella decide dejar a esta pareja junta._

_Agradezco con todo mi corazon el recibimiento que tuve en este grupo y las amigas lindas que conoci y me brindaron su apoyo. Recuerdo las primeros mensajes que lei sobre mi fic-las lagrimas me caen.-yo sabia que tenia muchos errores por falta de experiencia, pero esas chicas me apoyaron y me felicitaron por mi historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ELLAS: _

**HUITZILOPOZTLI**

**JENNITA**

**COQUETTE81**

**CARMEN AIDE**

**ADR!ANA**

**ANNITA**

**SAKURA2226**

**ALEX ANDREW**

**HUITZILOPOZTLI**

**CAMI LOVE**

**BLACK DYAN 12**

**XX-APRIL-XX**

**AREDNA-R**

_**¡¡¡¡GRACIAS¡¡¡¡**__**a todas¡¡¡**_

_**LADY**_


End file.
